Star Wars: The Hunt
by PannaCakes
Summary: Join The Hunt with a veteran bounty hunter as he tracks a fugitive woman on the run in the early years of the Galactic Empire. This villainous adventure saga takes place before Wilhuff Tarkin is formally made Grand Moff by Emperor Palpatine. Author Notes: This has been written with the utmost respect paid to current Canon, though non-conflicting Legends material is used for flavor.
1. Intro Crawl

A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away...

STAR WARS

THE HUNT

The Galactic Empire has risen from the ashes and ruins of a war torn galaxy, and once more the Sith rule with an iron fist. Emperor Palpatine's vision for a safe and secure society emerges from the fog of war, though not all share his vision of lasting peace. For these traitors, enemies, and rebellious scum, a relentless foe lurks in the shadows, ready to bring them to swift justice...for the right price.

Bounty Hunters, the scum of the galaxy, are called upon to bind the hands and claim the heads of those who break the Law. Rugged roughnecks, cutthroat commandos, and merciless mercenaries, Bounty Hunters are as wicked as the quarry they pursue, and use any and all means to capture or kill their targets as dictated by the binding Contracts they accept.

One Contract in particular has placed a fearsome Trandoshan on the desert world of Tatooine, though the lone bounty hunter finds himself eluded by his prey. Unbeknownst to him, however, his fortune is soon to change in an unexpected way...

* * *

The horizontal slit of a sanguine eye glared coldly into a glass of honey hued liquor. A fist was slammed atop the darkly finished wooden table, and the reflection rippled while a menacing, low growl emanated ominously.

The towering Trandoshan bounty hunter sulked in the seclusion of a corner booth in the mood lit speederbiker bar known to the locals as _The Tusken Drift_. Aromas of fresh pub chow and beer filled the air of the venue as several sentients tore up the dance floor to a hard hitting synthwave track under golden red lights.

Fortunately, the the town he was in, Mos Talazi, wasn't exactly a threat to him unlike the infamous Mos Eisley. In fact, almost no one approached him the whole time he was present there, and nervous glances and dumbfounded stares were cast at him from those he did encounter.

The reptilian's combative attire didn't help. Muted black chest armor with a drab ammo bandoleer draped over his shoulder, woodland fatigue trousers, and a dark leather gun belt, this was his favored gear.

A black combat jacket with thick, fluffed tan fur trimming completed his trademark appearance. His distinctly aggressive look, coupled with his rich green scales and seven horn white spikes atop his head, was enough to make most anybody that wasn't a hardened barve back off in terror. For those that didn't flee from the glare of his blood red eyes, the necklace of predatory animal teeth that hung around the collar of his armor would most often make them reconsider.

Fortunately for all in the bar, a good deal of who he saw were merely young adults of different species out for a little fun in their otherwise simple lives. He was well outside the norm, and he knew it. One of the inhabitants was different, like him, too, though. A candy red Twi'lek, who was both the waitress and only sentient who was sociable with the bounty hunter.

The woman who appeared before him was tall, and quite comely, as most Twi'lek women naturally were. Her face bore high cheekbones, a button nose, and her eyes were a golden yellow. The woman's pointed eyebrows were tattooed on her face as her people lacked body hair save eyelashes. He also saw black, full body tattoos on her, too. _Pirate motifs? That's rather noteworthy..._

She wore a thick banded choker, a low cut v-neck tee, and a cargo skirt paired with leggings and buckled boots. Her headress covered her forehead to the bases of her lekku, and she wore three, thick black bands along the lekku, themselves. All in solid black.

"Another glass?" she asked warmly with a rich timbre as she swished a bottle filled with liquor, to which the Trandoshan nodded. "Certainly. This is honestly one of the better flavors I've had in the Outer Rim, these days." he growled with a richly inflected accent as he in turn swished an empty glass. With care, she filled his drink. "Will that be all?" "For now, yes," he replied curtly. The woman had a look of fascination in her eyes, but nodded and left him to his thoughts. _Someone like that doesn't just happen,_ he thought to himself. He sipped his beverage, and mused upon his drink.

_So far, I've skip traced, spoke with my contacts, everything...and still, she remains free._ The bounty hunter studied his surroundings as he pondered his situation further. _There has to be a lucky break, soon...I'll scour the Jundland Wastes if I have to!_


	2. Mos Talazi

"Kai-Lee-Kee!" a woman's voice called out from the break room as the Twi'lek waitress walked past. "Your shift's up! Come get your pay, sweetie!" Kyl'likki backpedaled to the door and entered. A Human woman adorned in a hunter green dress with long auburn hair sat at a table as she ate some snack pastries. Beside her was an Arcona in a tan spacer suit, who was distinct with his T-shaped head, dark leathery skin, and large golden-green eyes. He handed her a small dark brown bag that jingled as she took it.

"Thanks, Drem. I can actually go buy some groceries, now." she smiled. "Hey, Zora." The woman looked up with emerald eyes. "I'm gonna go find that lizard guy. He dropped this." She held up a dark leather wallet with a silver badge on it.

"That's Imperial. I'm sure he needs that," she spoke. "Watch yourself, though. Heard Tuskens are at it again at the northern reaches of here." "Shame someone doesn't just go through and cut them down." Kyl'likki shrugged. "There is a difference between defense and decimation." Drem replied with disapproval before he ate a small spoonful of salt from a tiny wooden bowl. "No, no. Kyl'likki's right." Zora chimed in. "They have to be pushed back, or they will only get worse."

The Human handed Kyl'likki a pastry. "So you can sweeten up. Something's been bugging you, today, I can tell. Wanna talk about it?" "Nothing you'd want to hear." she sighed before she chewed on it. "If that changes, I'm here. See you tonight, sugar." "See you." The Twi'lek left the noise of the venue for the heat of the twin suns in a private staff parking lot. Under the shaded roof alongside an interesting array of vehicles was parked a dark maroon speederbike with flame motifs and battered black side panniers.

With a rev of the throttle, she pulled the speederbike out and cruised through the bright streets of Mos Talazi until she slowed outside the town's general store. Adorned in a mural of a grassy field filled with flowers, the building was a stark contrast to the rest of the dusty, heat scorched place.

Beyond the burnt orange sliding door was air conditioned, and the shelves were stocked with labeled boxes and canisters of foodstuffs. The floor was inlaid with sandstone, and the walls were painted with murals of grassy fields with mountains in the distance.

A cheery folk tune from another world was playing on speakers mounted near the corners of the ceiling, the kind of music that took the troubles of the world away. The woman shrugged her shoulders as she took in the cool air until a three eyed Gran stepped out from a back room. Adorned with in a bright blue tunic and trousers, the bovine triclops puffed on a pipe in his mouth.

"Hey there, Tarowlic!" The Twi'lek cheerfully called out as she loaded a violet cloth bag with groceries. The portly Gran shared her enthusiasm with a wave of his arms and a smile to match.

"Hallo, KeeKee! How's things?" he inquired before he took another puff. A frost blue smoke ring dissipated as it wafted away upward. Kyl'likki sighed with contentment. "Not bad, actually. Just finished my shift at the Tusken Drift-" She pursed her lips and widened her eyes. "That rhymed." "It was well-timed." The Gran added. She laughed as she picked up a bag of snack bread. "Yeah, well, I'm just here for some extra vittles."

_Oh, and cooking spices. Gonna make a Coruscant Coddle, soon._ The Twi'lek grabbed a tin of assorted herbs and walked up to the counter with her purchases. She produced a small coin bag from her belt as Tarowlic examined the wares. He succinctly counted out the currency, and nodded at the amount.

"And it looks like you have enough here. Safe travels, friend!" The Gran blew another smoke ring, and became fascinated with it as Kyl'likki took her bag. The woman made her way back to the speederbike and packed the purchases away for safekeeping in an insulated saddle bag.


	3. The Smoke Screen

She still had some time left to visit the town before the suns went down, and if she was lucky, find the bounty hunter she served earlier.

Kyl'likki watched as three Jawas danced around a dark gray GNK droid of unusual make that refused to cooperate with their blatant droid napping. The Jawas beat it with rusty pipes, but they were too weak to pacify it, and the droid kept kicking them and curb stomping their feet when they got too close to it. One Jawa tried using his droid caller, and another even blasted it with an ion cannon, but nothing worked. "Hey, you little punks!" Kyl'likki hollered. The Jawas fanned out away from the droid and brandished their pipes as if they were going to attack her.

The Twi'lek patted the handle of her blaster with an icy glare to match, and the Jawas shrieked and split. In turn the Twi'lek eyed the droid. "Never seen a Gonk droid like you, before." The droid beeped in acknowledgment, and walked over to her. It beeped happily as it danced around her, and Kyl'likki smiled at it.

_Guess he chooses me as his new owner._ She looked around to see if anymore Jawas were on the prowl, but none were in sight. She relaxed, some, and pondered what to do with him._ I should take this guy to The Smoke Screen-That's gotta be it! I need to go check on Seven, anyway. Hopefully nobody robbed the place._

With the droid behind her, she wandered into the shaded alleyway. Past a short wall that obscured the shaded entrance, Kyl'likki walked into the hidden joint. The dim lit smoker's lounge was cozy and serene with a mellow ambient melody to match. In the back, a mural of a castle in the sky floated in the midst of a gorgeous sunset above jagged mountain peaks.

A gunmetal LOM protocol droid with emerald insectoid eyes polished a glass behind the bar as he spoke with a swagger filled brogue unheard of in droids of his make. "Afternoon, my fair Madame!" "Hey, Seven. Got you a new friend." The droid looked over at the battery on legs as it marched past Kyl'likki. "A robust chap, that one. He'd save you a fortune on energy bills!" "That's why he's here. Treat him well." "Of course, Madame." He paused. "If I might ask, what brings you in? It's usually me holding down the fort, these days...not that I'm unhappy to see you, or anything." The song ended, and a darkly psychedelic, pulsating electro rock tune opened in its place. Kyl'likki replied as the GNK droid kicked its feet to the beat.

"Just stopping in for a minute is all." She paused, herself. "Speaking of seeing, see a lizard guy come through? Armor, camouflage. Head spikes." "The Trandoshan? He's over there, having a smoke. Well mannered for his visage, I might add." Kyl'likki nodded, and looked towards the back storage room.

"Seven'll get you hooked up," She then spoke to the GNK droid, and the LOM droid nodded. "Let's go, my stompy little friend-" "That's his name, Stompy," spoke Kyl'likki. The droids strolled toward the bar and disappeared into a back room.

The reptilian indeed sat in the corner booth with a thin hookah pipe in his mouth, and looked relaxed as he glanced over her way. Kyl'likki showed him his badge and he waved her over. Just as she stepped forward, the sliding door to the bar hissed open and the plod of boots thudded behind her.

"_Twi'lek,"_ a female voice called out from behind her, and the tone sent shivers down her spine. "Time to go. Jabba has a new job for that pretty face."

She turned to glare at who addressed her. A cat faced Zygerrian woman in silver trimmed crimson spacer attire crossed her arms and smirked. Beside her stood a behemoth tattooed Gamorrean in black studded leathers as he cracked his knuckles.

_Not this time... _She drew her DL-18 from her side and fired. _Click! "What!?"_ she cried out as she looked at the gun in disbelief. "I saw you were in the market for a new piece, the other day, and I was sure you acquired the _perfect one_." The Zygerrian smiled coldly.

Kyl'likki's eyes widened with terror as the woman pulled a pair of cuffs from her belt while she jerked on the dud trigger. _"Ah!" _The Twi'lek screamed as she whipped the badge at the Zygerrian, who doubled over as the porcine thug moved past. She went to pull the trigger again, but the Gamorrean ripped it out of her hand.

The thug took the pistol and slammed it into the wall, and the frame fragmented into several pieces. Kyl'likki kicked the Gamorrean in the chest, but he merely laughed. The thug grabbed the Twi'lek by her leg and threw her into the Trandoshan behind, instead. She rolled to her side and heard as the reptilian's blaster skittered away.

"_She's got a knife!"_ The slaver shouted as Kyl'likki drew her blade and slammed herself into the back of the porcine thug with a hand on his shoulder. With an elbow to her gut, instead, he threw himself back into her as he dodged a swipe from the Trandoshan's claws. She reeled back as the knife fell out of her hand.

The Twi'lek doubled over in pain and crouched behind an overturned table. From cover Kyl'likki saw as the slaver raised a scoped blaster pistol. She ducked back down, and saw the Trandoshan's heavy blaster under a booth, nearby. The path to it was exposed. Kyl'likki clenched her fist, then heard as the Trandoshan roared in pain. She then saw a solution.

She dragged it over to her, and with reckless abandon, she whacked the Gamorrean across the head with the bar stool, then whipped it across the bar as she screamed like a maniac. With the time that act bought, she dove under the booth and curled up in it. Kyl'likki leaned from cover with the pistol and saw as the Zygerrian advanced to help her compatriot, who shook his head, dazed.

She took aim and pulled the trigger, and this time the slaver took a bolt to the chest. _"HYAGH!"_ the feline being shrieked, and stumbled back into several bar stools. The Gamorrean now had the reptilian over a table with the knife over his head. Kyl'likki took aim for the blade, but shot his hand instead. The thug gripped his bloodied fist as he squealed. The punch to his face from the Trandoshan's claws made him squeal even louder.

"Leave, now!" hollered Kyl'likki, and shot the floor between his legs and screamed. With both hands in the air, the Twi'lek watched as he nearly tripped over his dead cohort. He stopped by the door, then turned to face the two. He made a crude hand gesture with his good hand and then smacked a glass onto the floor. From behind the bar, 7-LOM marched over to the Gamorrean.

"_I said clean and serene!"_ The droid shouted, and prodded him in the neck with a shock baton. That forced the porcine thug out the door with a series of yelps and grunts. "I'll be back!" he shouted in Basic, and Kyl'likki gulped as she took the dead slaver's pistol and trained it at the door.

She breathed deep and relaxed once she knew the immediate danger passed, then examined the piece. "_Whoa. _This is a nice gun." She smiled at it and slid it in her holster, then returned her attention to the Trandoshan. Kyl'likki handed him his blaster by the barrel and gave him a sheepish look. "Sorry if you didn't want me using it."

"You've just made things even more complicated." he replied with annoyance as he slid the weapon in its holster. Kyl'likki stared with her mouth open in disbelief until she replied. "_Excuse me!?_ I just saved your life!" He growled at that. "That's the point. You did, and I owe you, now." The Trandoshan stared off into space.

He sighed, then glanced past Kyl'likki at the body on the floor as smoke rose from its chest. "Looks like she had a little heartburn. Better loot her...In the back room behind me, to the right." "Right? I kinda know this place as I sorta own it." She replied with sass. The song faded out, and an electro ambient track aired in its place. Kyl'likki looked down at the dead body and watched the smoke as it rose from the crater in her chest.

With her nose scrunched, she dragged the corpse into the storeroom. In short order, she found power packs for her new blaster, a full coin purse, and a playing card and added those to her possessions. Kyl'likki returned to the bar proper. She saw her knife handle as it laid on the table, scorched. _Ugh! He owes me, alright!_

She looked over to the reptilian as she snatched up the badge. "So, what was that about you owing me? That knife was handmade on Ryloth, itself." Kyl'likki asked as she slid into the opposite seat. The reptilian nodded. "You are now my Ghrakhowsk, Twi'lek." She stared at him. "What's a...?"

"Trandoshan culture bids me in your debt. For better, or worse. For life." "_Right._I was just coming to give you this." she snapped as she tossed the silver Imperial emblem emblazoned badge on the table. "This belongs to you. We're done." She stood up. "Nearly got shackled, there."

"Don't be stupid," He smiled with a candid tone as he looked her in the eyes. He then clicked a claw against his glass. "How about a drink, to cool off? You're jittery. Besides, that Gamorrean creep's still out there, waiting for you to leave. You'll get shackled for sure if you go." He raised the glass. "Stay, and I'll buy."

Kyl'likki frowned as she glared at the table. _I don't need any of this-Wait...Not like this, though..._

"No need. Could you get me a Talazi Teal, please, Seven?" she replied to 7-LOM, who nodded. "Right away, Madame!"


	4. Talazi Teal

"Well," The Twi'lek hummed as she frowned at his necklace. "_Fine._ You're not exactly my kind of company, but whatever. You can make yourself useful, at least." "Feeling's mutual if you want to be like that."

She shot him a look, then rested her head on her arms. "I don't. I'm just frazzled, and I _am_ jittery." "Post fight nerves. Some call them the shakes. That drink will help."

The droid soon appeared with a teal ale in with a foamy head a tall glass. "Thanks." she replied as she lifted the drink off the tray. "I do hope your day gets better! I'll see to it the place be cleaned..._all of it_." 7-LOM concluded as he wandered off. _Seven is the shadiest droid I've ever met. Glad he's mine._ The Twi'lek turned her attention to the Trandoshan. "Question." she asked.

"Shoot." "So...What _is_ your name?" He paused. "_Vardossk._ It means Subdues His Prey..." Kyl'likki raised her brows at that. "Suits you." He sat, silent as he toked on the hookah for several moments. "How about yours?" "It's Kyl'likki. It's from an old dialect spoken in the mountains on Ryloth. Means Willful Lekku." She sipped from her glass as the Trandoshan spoke.

"I can see that. Another question." "Go for it." "What is your actual profession? You dress like a mercenary beer maiden." Kyl'likki smiled as she took her drink. "You're perceptive. I've been marooned here, after my ship was shot down by pirates. That was a little over two years ago, now that I think about it."

The Twi'lek took a swig of the chilled teal beverage. "I'm a ship's gunner by trade...and as you can tell, a gunslinger, when I need to be. Being a waitress and barkeep just keeps me out of trouble...and in the know about all the things...Interesting things." "Know anything useful?" he asked.

"An epiphany about what just happened. There's a private invite Sabacc game going on in Mos Eisley, later tonight. I overheard two spacers talk about it on my shift, earlier." she spoke. "Sounds like that slaver was supposed to go...and I was supposed to be cashed out for her bargaining chips."

Vardossk narrowed his eyes. "Sounds like you'll be going instead."

"Yep. I know how to play, and I could make some free money." She saw as the reptilian was annoyed with her decision. Kyl'likki didn't care. "I'll need to go to Mos Eisley Munitions. It's a weapon shop in the place it's named after, and the guy who owns it...um, you wouldn't care." "I don't." "Then it's fine. He apparently hosts high stakes games in a back room. I'd like you to accompany me...and buy me a new knife."

"Very well. Did you get a time?" Kyl'likki checked her personal device. "Nine, tonight. Let's sober up, well, after I finish this, then head out." They did, and engaged in more conversation in the midst of hookah smoke. In time, the Trandoshan stood up.

"Let's go." He stated as he moved toward the door. "Before we do, though..." Vardossk pulled out a small black cylindrical device. "Take my spare. Two-way com-link. Hyper-encrypted to Imperial levels. It can even be plugged at its base into a radio to boost its range. It has a green light when I'm trying to reach you."

She examined it, intrigued. "That's pretty cool. Thanks." She looked over to her droid. "Close the place down, Seven. It'll make the _clean up_ easier." "Absolutely. Have yourself a wonderful day Madame!" "You, too."


	5. An Evening in Mos Eisley

The twin suns faltered to the throes of dusk as the two hopped on their bikes for a high speed ride into Mos Eisley. The badlands were a blur as the bikes soared at full throttle alongside each other. In time, the bleached tan domes, rusted wreckage, and rubbish that comprised the city outskirts came into view. The duo eased on their throttles, and cruised over to the entrance of an open garage.

With their bikes checked in for safe storage, the pair sauntered along the well trodden sands that lead into the city. Denizens of Mos Eisley roamed about on the streets, and Kyl'likki knew it was wise to keep her eyes on her own business. "I know where we're going, just follow me," Kyl'likki spoke as she moved ahead.

Past several alleys and a sand-swept plaza, the duo found themselves outside their destination, a nondescript burnt orange door with the sign _Mos Eisley Munitions_ overhead. The interior was dimmed, and filled with back-lit racks that displayed weapons of all types for all species. _It's him._ Kyl'likki smiled to herself as she saw the man in front of her.

A rugged faced Human with pale skin and a dirty blond goatee strolled along in dark spacer garb. He spiked his Mohawk up as he looked at the Twi'lek with field gray eyes.

"KeeKee!" he spoke with a deep timbre and warm smile. "Long time no see!" The two firmly embraced. _He smells absolutely amazing. _Kyl'likki thought to herself as she hugged him. She let go, and blushed at the smile he gave her. "What brings the two of you in?" The man inquired.

Kyl'likki stroked her chin as she examined the collection. "Well, I want a knife to replace my last one. What do you have?" The arms merchant perked up with a smile in his eyes. "I remember that one, too. It was a genuine Ryloth dagger." He paused. "What happened to it?" "Had a tussle earlier in my shop," she spoke wistfully.

"_Oh_. Glad you're okay." He paused. "Well, got one, and only one." He picked up a knife with a dark teal handle and gunmetal pommel ring. The blade itself had a double edged tip, and Vardossk knew that style was better for attacks on thicker hides.

The man handed it off to Kyl'likki, who stepped back and showed off a few motions with the blade. "Good form. Teräs Käsi?" "Yeah. I've been working on that and some Stava, with Zora. I do the Winds of Mustafar kick, really good, too."

She remembered her failed kick from earlier, then continued. "Well, when I have enough room. Not gonna try that with a knife in my hand, either." The man smiled as Kyl'likki looked at the price on the knife. "_Yeah_. He can afford this." Vardossk narrowed his eyes at that. "Let me see." He took the knife and examined it. _Beskar? In a vibroblade? That's unusual._

"How much?" "Since it's for her, one peggat." "Does it come with a sheath in the price?" "Genuine leather. It'll go with her belt. Comes with a spark rod, sharpening rod, and a whetstone. Lifetime guarantee on all of it." He continued. "It's Beskar, strongest steel available for the price I'm offering. Even stops lightsaber blades, though I'd doubt you'd ever see one of those, again." he finished with a chuckle.

"Had a feeling it was." Vardossk replied. "Its durability is somewhat above our Trandoshan steel." "I have a few blades in that, if you're interested." "Have any axes? My claws make good enough knives, but I need something specifically for bushcraft."

"How about a tracker knife?" The man smiled as he held up a large knife with dark steel. Vardossk smiled in spite of himself as he took the knife. "You read your customers well. How much?" "Same as hers, has all the same extras and guarantee." "Deal. This thing feels great in my hand." He narrowed his eyes and smiled. "Say, you like bounty hunting?" "'Course I do. It was what I did before I opened this place up."

Vardossk nodded at that. "Got room if you want to join a crew. Good money and fun times." The Trandoshan saw a flicker of envy, and remembrance in the man. The Human looked lost, as for what to say, then settled with a sigh as he shrugged. "Got this shop, my man."

The Trandoshan simply nodded as he produced the needed currency, and Kyl'likki mouthed the word _"Whoa"_ as she took the ornate stitched sheath. "Thanks." she replied with sincerity as she fitted the knife to her side.

"Will that be all?" the Human inquired. "I'm here for one last thing." The Twi'lek replied. "Something that can give 'em that Corellian Strike. Got anything?" The man winked, and pulled out a card. Kyl'likki pulled hers out and gave a wink of her own, to which the man waved a hand toward the back. "You're the last player to arrive. Didin't know you were into that sort of thing. Just head behind the counter into the back room and he'll get the dice rolling in no time."

"I'll be around." Vardossk stated to the Twi'lek. "There's some business I have to take care of." She gave him a look, but he crossed his arms. "You'll be fine...or someone's not going to be..." The Human squared his shoulders as he replied, unfazed. "She'll be alright. I'll see to it, myself. Now, if you're ready, KeeKee, follow me."

Kyl'likki moved behind the counter and past an orange sliding door. Beyond it was a dark room filled with hookah smoke and banter. A card table sat in the middle of the room, and two empty seats were right by the door. A fuzzy tan Yuzzum, a Dug wearing pilot's goggles, and a Duros in a wide brimmed hat were seated and looked up at the woman with a blend of annoyance and curiosity.

The dealer was an Arcona. "_Drem?_ Surprised to see you here!" spoke Kyl'likki with her brows raised. "Same." He then narrowed his eyes. "You're not the Zygerrian, though."

"She had one too many shots at the bar, so I'm taking her place." she smiled, and took her seat. The Duros gave a slow nod and a small smile as he understood what she really meant. The Arcona bobbed his head from side to side as he picked up his deck. "Eh. Something was off about her, anyway. Do you have the calling card?"

_How did I end up here..._ Kyl'likki mused to herself and pulled out the coin purse. "I do." With a flick she tossed the card with the others near the center of the table.

"Okay, lady and gents, we're all here and ready to play." the Arcona spoke as he split the deck into two even packets. With a riffle shuffle, he rearranged the cards. "Let's deal!"

* * *

Vardossk walked down a boarding ramp twenty paces, then turned to admire his ship. The bird he admired looked like a massive, ravenous raptor in flight. Her hull was a rich blood red, with a black stripe that ran along the base of its sides and tapered up along the head of the ship.

_Beautiful... _He turned away toward the cavernous hangar door._ I'd better check on that Twi'lek._

Vardossk departed from the hangar and made his way back into the nightlife that prowled the sparsely lit streets ahead. Several black-clad Gran with blaster pistols prowled ahead, and he ducked back behind a stack of produce. The Gamorrean was with them, and he had a large vibroaxe in hand. Vardossk knew it was the same thug, as a bloodsoaked bandage was wrapped around his right hand.

The reptilian stepped into an alley and pulled out his com-link. "Twi'lek. You there?" No response. He wasted no time, and rerouted his path. Two more squads of thugs were seen, though the others were of differing species. Vardossk made his way back to the shop in the dusty shadows of back streets and alleyways. Past the entrance, he froze. The store had been cleaned out past the corpses of several dead thugs.

Blaster holes in the walls were fresh, and the place was painted with blood. The door behind the counter had been chopped open with a vibroblade and kicked in. Vardossk panted with terror as he moved for the door. The table had been deserted, though no cash was left.

A strange compulsion made him grab the die off the table, and he saw a small bag of coin under it. He picked it up, then his face rose next to a specific card. He then realized what happened after he saw the card with a laughing swine face printed on it. He pocketed that, too, as he contemplated its presence.

_The Gamorrean knew about the game from that Zygerrian!_ In the heat of it all, the obvious eluded him, and he felt like a whelp for having left his Ghrakhowsk alone. _...I told her she'd be- _He then noticed the light on his com-link was lit green.

"_Vardossk?"_ "What happened? Where are you?" he barked at his hand. _"Ha! Where were you!? We had to leave through the back, as our old friend decided he was going to crash the party."_ The Twi'lek paused, then continued._ "I'm having dinner, right now, and you're not invited."_

Vardossk growled. "Listen to me-" Several shouts could be heard from outside, and Vardossk made his way through the back out the hidden door.

"_No! You listen, lizard man! I'm eating food, and I don't like the way you smell. I'm safe, here." _"You are not safe, anywhere on this planet, you idiot!" Vardossk hissed as he continued. "Keep yourself out of sight as there's-" The Trandoshan stopped himself and sighed.

"Where are you?" He heard an equal sigh over the com-link. _"Krayt Kavern. The guy from the store walked me here, and we're having dinner together. I'm in a corner booth."_ "On my way. Keep out of sight."

Vardossk pocketed the com-link and listened to the street. More shouts and blaster fire echoed in the distance as a street fight went down. _I'd better get going. _The walk was tense, even for the Trandoshan. He enjoyed life on the wild side, but even here, death shook hands with the galaxy's most wicked.


	6. Welcome to the Krayt Kavern

Vardossk prowled along the white walled corridors until he found where he was looking for. Underground, as most of Mos Eisley was beneath the sands of Tatooine. The restaurant was a well-lit rustic styled venue, with a canyon mural painted on the walls. Salvaged ship parts were converted for booth decor and even an actual bleached Krayt dragon skeleton hung with its maw agape as the central chandelier. In the back on stage was a live band of varied species that played a groovy Jizz tune.

"Welcome to the Krayt Kavern," A purple hued Twi'lek woman greeted with a tired smile. "Evening, Twi'lek. I'm here to meet with my friend. She's a Lethan. Leather jacket, boots, skirt. All black." "Nope. Didn't see anyone like that." _Liar. You think I'm a slaver._

"I see her, over there, in that corner booth." Kyl'likki waved to him, and he nodded._"Sorry,"_ the waitress replied as she shrunk back a little. "She told me that anybody who asked for her was trouble." "No, that's good you covered for her. Thank you." The Twi'lek looked at him, surprised, and led him along an aisle to the corner booth. A stairwell adorned with a Krayt dragon mosaic was straight ahead as they walked up. The Twi'lek sat beside Kronen and rubbed a hand on his back as she looked up.

"You finally showed," the woman at the table spoke, and conveyed both annoyance and relief at the same time. She looked at the waitress and waved her hand. "It's okay. He watches over me...Well, when he's here, that is." "You're lucky," the waitress replied. "So, What can I get for you?" Vardossk took a seat across from his Ghrakhowsk.

"I'll have a Spike Fish steak with a side of Jawa fritters. A Sarlacc Pit and a tall glass of water, too." "Sure thing." She jotted it down and hurried away. The man sighed, then spoke. "If you'll still have me along, I'd like to join you. There's nothing left for me, here...Can't run from the past, it seems." "Perhaps you never wanted to run from it, in the first place." Vardossk replied. The Human took a moment and contemplated that, then nodded.

"Three's a hunting party, Human. You're in." The two men shook hands. "Zylas Tanza." "Vardossk." A Human female with jet black hair, pale skin, icy emerald eyes, and tear drenched mascara glanced over at the corner table. _There she is! I found her! YES!_

"That's your bounty, isn't it?" The Human asked. "What's your play?" "She would run if she was spooked, so-" Kyl'likki interrupted. _"Ooh, I gotta go!"_

The Trandoshan watched as the Lethan entered the restroom nearby, and the waitress reappeared with two glasses and a thick white slab of fish meat. The aroma made Vardossk bare his teeth in anticipation.

"Here you are." "Thank you." He flashed his badge as she took his plate. "I'm also a bounty hunter. There is a wanted woman, a Human in a blue jacket, behind you, that I'm to take alive. _Preferably_."

He saw as the woman hesitated, and he produced the small bag from earlier. "You're better than helping a wanted killer, Twi'lek," he spoke as the bag clinked against the tray. "Take this. Also has our bill paid in full." The woman's attitude shifted as she relaxed her shoulders and strolled away.

"A bribe?" asked Tanza. The reptilian smiled. "Wasn't going to get my way menacing her. Been there, failed that one too many times." he leaned back in his seat. "Found the bag in the gambling room at your place. I'm sure its former owner won't miss it." _"What a barve." _The man remarked before he returned to his meal.

Vardossk bobbed his head back and forth in a rhythmic motion to the music as he tore into his fritters. He finished his hard beverage in one gulp, and realized that was a mistake as the drink hit him hard. The room spun for several moments, and he slurped down his water.

He thought of the Twi'lek, and realized he needed to take his responsibility far more seriously than he had, before. _It's only been me, 'til now. Gonna have to change my game up, as the Twi'lek's my responsibility._ Said responsibility exited the restroom, and stretched with a yawn as she shifted her hips.

Several males of different species eyed the Twi'lek, though she paid them no mind as she walked along. They all looked away as soon as they saw who the woman sat with. Kyl'likki spoke with a hushed tone. "She didn't react. She's too busy bawling her eyes out. That's Alyssa Sykes, by the way. Popular Heavy Isotope singer in the Outer Rim." "She's the Sapphire Bandit, to me." Vardossk spoke with a low growl in turn. "I'll use the men's room and get into position, but hit her if she goes to move, don't wait for me." Zylas nodded. "I'll keep an eye on your friend, here." The Trandoshan nodded, and stood up.

_Right when I've got her...I'd better actually use the restroom._ The Trandoshan wandered over to the red door, and paid his quarry no mind. He relieved himself, and shoved the door open. The woman opened fire on the door with a DE-Ten blaster, though the thick durasteel took the hit as the Trandoshan dipped back inside. She went to fire again, and the Trandoshan heard it _click_ as it jammed. He slammed the door open and walked up on her with his own blaster in hand and licked his teeth. The woman stared at him with bugged out eyes, then with a loud scream she then broke into a low run.

"Get away from me!" she shouted as she ran off. The Trandoshan went to follow with a shout of his own. "Oh, no you don't! Get back here, punk!" _"Ah!"_ She slammed to the floor as the Twi'lek waitress tripped her on her way back into the kitchen without a missed step. The woman's blaster skittered away, though slid under Kyl'likki's boot. The reptilian threw himself on top of her and straddled her, then grabbed her arms. "Ugh!" she grunted. He yanked out his cuffs, and in the midst of her protests, he slapped her in cuffs.

"You are under arrest for murder by Imperial decree. Your civilian rights are now forfeit as a capture per Guild sanctioned code. _Do not resist._"

"I didn't do it! Get off me, you _creep_! You smell like a Dewback in _rut_ season!" she cried. "I didn't do it!" _"SHUT UP!"_ The reptilian roared. Everyone again watched him with wide eyes as he wrenched the capture to her feet. Kyl'likki stared with her mouth agape with the woman's blaster in hand, impressed as he shoved her along. "Let's get going, quickly." Vardossk spoke to the Twi'lek. "I already paid for-" "Hey you! Hold it right there!"

"_Kyl'likki! Drop!"_ Vardossk shouted as several blaster bolts singed past Kyl'likki's lekku. She wasted no time and returned fire with both pistols as Vardossk threw the woman over his shoulder. The Gamorrean's henchmen sniffed them out, and a full blown blaster battle erupted. Several patrons became enraged their dinner was interrupted and opened fire on the Gran that invaded the foyer, as well.

In the midst of the fight, the captured woman screamed. "You skag slagging, nerf herding, son of a Gundark! Let me go!" Vardossk sneered at that. "I'm not _that_ ugly!" "Oh, yes you are you stupid lizard!" she snapped as she kicked her boots in the air. Zylas laid into the attackers with his own sidearm, and in a few heated moments the entryway was filled with dead thugs.

"Go! That way!" Vardossk nodded toward the stairwell. Kyl'likki did as he said, and peered up the stairs, pistol in hand. The silhouette of a Human shouted from the the top of the stairs to his cohorts. "They sixxed B group! Fall back! I'll hit her with the-" The Twi'lek pulled two triggers on him without a second thought and he jerked back with a death growl.

The trio climbed the last steps and Kyl'likki slid the new blaster into a hidden vest holster, then holstered her DL-Fourty Four. "What kind of gun is this?" She asked as the Trandoshan peered out. Zylas glanced at the weapon, and replied. "Snare rifle they stole from my shop. It's yours, now." The Twi'lek nodded and slung the weapon, then drew the pistols once more as Vardossk looked back at the others. "Now, head for that plaza so we can get back to the hangars! _Go!_" The three charged down a street filled with drunken rowdies, miscreants, and even Jawas that danced to an electro remix of the song _Mad About Me_ in an apparent block party. With several shouts the slaver posse emerged from two alleys at the edge of the plaza and advanced on the group.

"They got Sykes!" A thug hollered to his compatriots. "There's that Twi'lek Jabba's after, too!" Another shouted as he fired on her, and a full powered bolt blew apart a clay jug on a ledge right as Kyl'likki moved past an awning that shielded her. A black-clad Devaronian shouted at his cohorts as he waved them along. "_Are you serious!?_ Not like that, you idiots! Blasters on stun! I want them alive!" Kyl'likki's red lekku twirled in the air as she spun around and fired upon the gang in turn. Several more goons emerged from the cavernous hangar entrance, and Vardossk knew they weren't going to make it through.

"Take it!" Zylas yelled as he blasted a thug in his face, and ran off into a corridor laughing maniacally. Several thugs shouted in anger and stormed after him as Kyl'likki herself glanced at Vardossk with an apology in her eyes before she fled into a crowd.


	7. Repose

The Twi'lek broke off for a clearing, and the slavers followed in hot pursuit. She saw her moment, and hid behind a vaporator in an alley until they ran past. She made her way under the shroud of night and the din of more street fighting to the garage her bike was stowed in.

Kyl'likki holstered her piece and hit the throttle. In moments, past several landspeeders and an angry Dewback, she was safely outside the city limits. The Twi'lek slowed down and drifted the bike in a smooth one eighty degree turn to see if anyone tailed her. She realized she was alone, and sighed deeply in relief. She caught her breath and gazed up as a distant ship's afterburners glowed bright blue into the night sky. Kyl'likki shook some sense into herself and idled on her bike for a minute, then dug out her com-link. The light was on. "Vardossk. You still with me?"

"_What a relief. Thought they grabbed you." _The Twi'lek sighed at that."I'm alright." _"Good. I made it to my ship. Docking bay sixty six. Can you make it?"_ Kyl'likki rolled her eyes at that. "I think not!? I'm gonna get bagged for sure if I go back in there. Come get me, tomorrow morning. I have a good place to hide, tonight."

"_You being where?" _"En route to Mos Talazi. There's an open tarmac at the spaceport." The Trandoshan cleared his throat. _"Those punks broke off once your man put enough of them in the sand. He's good for the road ahead." _There was a pause._ "Yeah...I'll reach you in the morning so we can haul this wretch's sorry hide off to jail-"_ The Twi'lek heard wailing in the background._ "You shut your mouth before I shut it for you!" "No!"_ A loud zap emanated from the com link, and Vardossk concluded with a loud yawn. _"Get some shut eye, Kyl'likki. You've earned it."_ "You too, Vardossk. Good night...and thank you." she finished and pocketed her com-link.

In an instant the bike rocketed forward. She pushed the bike harder, and soared through the moonlit desert. In time, the white lights of the tarmac outside Mos Talazi came into view, and she felt safer. Kyl'likki cruised through town and now was familiar with the route from there on. In the outskirts of town, she pulled up to a small desert abode and coasted into a small garage. Beside where she parked was a sky blue landspeeder, and she was sure to grab her possessions and lock the doors.

The Twi'lek pulled out her personal com-link. "Zora?" Moments later, a familiar woman's voice replied in Basic. _"Finally! I've been worried sick! I heard there was a huge commotion in Mos Eisley, today. Drem told me you guys got attacked!"_

Kyl'likki sighed. "Yeah, and it's all got to do with me. I'm home, now, outside the front door."

There was a pause. _"I'm here, KeeKee." _Sure enough, the dark orange door slid open to reveal the redheaded woman in a hunter green robe, armed with a sawed off blaster shotgun, though lowered it when she knew only the Twi'lek was there. Kyl'likki shivered, and realized just how chilly it was as the adrenaline from the battle wore off. "They didn't bait you, KeeKee. Good. Come on in!" She walked in with her grocery bag, and Zora looked up with wide blue eyes at her friend.

"You look like slag." the woman laughed. "Here, I just got some more blue milk, the kind you like. Stuff's expensive." She furled her brow at the Twi'lek. "Sit down. _Relax!_" Kyl'likki drooped her shoulders as the Human hugged her. "I'm glad you're safe!" "Me, too."

Zora took the grocery bag and disappeared into the kitchen. The Twi'lek yawned as she set the rifle on a table. She finally examined the piece, and was intrigued by its multiple blackened durasteel barrels, rosewood finished foregrip, and telescopic stock. "Oh, man..." she yawned again as she realized that quite a lot happened, earlier. "I am _so_ tired..."

"I bet." Zora replied from inside the kitchen. "Tell me what happened." She realized she ached from all the action as she walked into the cozy living room. She plopped on a padded floor mat and fell silent for a time.

"_Slavers_. They had three hit squads, a Zygerrian slave master, and two lieutenants." "Just for you!?" Kyl'likki breathed, hard.

"I think the bounty hunter I'd met earlier captured one of their _associates_, so they were out in full force for both of us. That, and it's obvious Jabba wants me back in chains for breaking rank with his goon squads. You too, I'm sure, so be on the lookout from now on." She breathed, deep, again, and shuddered at the past. The Twi'lek felt as her eyes welled with emotion. The stress from the night hit her hard, and she burst into tears. "It's all coming back!" she sobbed into her hands.

Zora sat on the floor and hugged her hard, and the two sat in silence for a time. Once the tears had left, Zora spoke firmly. "Here. Milk. Drink."

She looked over, and with a small smile took the white cup. Her friend pulled up a sky blue blanket, and pulled it over their shoulders. Kyl'likki held the drink close as she shivered. Zora was silent as she rested her head on the Twi'lek's side. Once she felt like it, Kyl'likki sipped her milk and quietly hummed. "Thank you. There's something else, too." "Yeah?"

"In the midst of today, I ended up saving that bounty hunter's life in a bar fight...at my own place, earlier." "Take it that's where you first found out about the slavers." "Yep! It was crazy. I literally threw a bar stool at the slave master. Shot her, too, but she had it coming." "They _all_ have it coming. Drem said you played a few hands of Sabacc, too? How'd that go?" "Made some bank along the way, but lost it at the end before we had to flee." "All of it?" "Yes," the Twi'lek replied tersely, to which Zora rolled her eyes. "Understand why I never play?"

"Yeah-look, how's dinner going?" "It's going. Where's your work wages?" She patted herself down. "Oh, no! I-I left them on the floor so I wouldn't spend them!" "That was stupid. Maybe you can talk to Drem about-" Kyl'likki interrupted with a small voice. "I, um, actually found a new line of work." "Oh?" "It's not something you'd like." The air grew quiet until Zora broke the silence.

"That's the reason you mentioned that bounty hunter." Kyl'likki sighed. "Yep. I helped him capture his bounty, earlier...You remember Obsidian Void, right?" "Who doesn't?" "The lead singer, Alyssa Sykes, she's apparently a wanted murderer. I didn't believe it, but the way she acted when she saw the bounty hunter, I know she did something bad." Zora let her continue.

"It sucks, but if she's a killer, she's gotta be put away." Kyl'likki hesitated. "Speaking of which, the bounty hunter wants me to go with him to take her sorry hide to jail, his words. Says I have what it takes to be in the business." _"Barely."_ scoffed Zora as she flipped her hair back. "Bounty hunting isn't the same as what we did before, KeeKee. We were pirates, then privateers." "Mercenaries, too," the Twi'lek added.

"Yeah, we saw action, but usually if we overpowered them, they handed off the loot so we didn't have to get crazy." She paused for a moment. "This time, the loot will actively try to kill you." "Yeah!?" Kyl'likki snapped in spite of herself. "What was half of my night, then, Zora? Dancing with Jawas, hmm?" She remembered the Jawas. "I actually did see-"

"_My point is, brat," _snapped Zora. "This is going to be a lot wilder than you're expecting." Kyl'likki laughed. "_Right!?_ And me staying here is going to be so much safer." _"Look,"_ Zora snapped again, then caught herself. She sighed. "I care about you, KeeKee. I just don't want you running off and getting killed." Kyl'likki looked into her cup, then swilled from it. "I know...I'll sleep on it."


	8. Early Rise

Kyl'likki whipped through the desert on her speederbike and looked ahead to the distance. A lone ship rested on the sand-swept tarmac at the town's spaceport, both massive and menacing.

_That's a hell of a ship!_ Kyl'likki mused as the golden light of dawn contrasted sharply against the blood red hull of the _Sanguine Sunrise._ She slowed to the tarmac's edge, and saw a familiar scaly face as the Trandoshan walked down the boarding ramp.

"Morning, Twi'lek! You finally showed!" Vardossk hollered as Kyl'likki slowed her bike to a halt. "You coming or what? It's only a matter of time before our_ friends _reappear, and I'd rather not have anymore bodies to explain away...Even if they add to my Score."

"I just got here-Give me a few. My friend's bringing me my stuff." the Twi'lek shouted back, which made Vardossk sneer at her. "You aren't ready? Really!?" "Once she gets here I'll be, so just simmer down, _dragon breath!_" The Twi'lek lipped back, though the Trandoshan wasn't too keen on it. "She'd better show, soon, Twi'lek. I've got a schedule to keep." Kyl'likki rolled her eyes and adjusted the sling on her rifle as he stomped off into the ship. "I'm ready to abandon this wasteland as soon as, _believe me,_" she spoke to herself with a gaze into the sea of sand and rocks she just traveled through. Soon after, the sky blue landspeeder cruised up with Zora at the controls and a purple travel duffel beside her.

"Morning, KeeKee!" she greeted as she stepped out of the land speeder.

The Human looked at the ship and blinked hard. "You're leaving in _that!?_" "Yes, ma'am," Kyl'likki smiled. "Not sure if that's blood or paint-" She froze as soon as she saw Vardossk, and gulped loudly. He paid her no mind as she gawked at him. Zylas then appeared, however, and that made Zora gawk in a different way.

"_Is that_-No, it isn't, he wears green, I remember. That's a Mandalorian, though. _Ooh_, look at that armor, and his-" "_Cantina's_ back that way if you're thirsty, friend." Kyl'likki smiled wryly as she took her bag. "It's just Zylas." Zora had a smile of her own. "Yeah. It's just your man prize." "Stop it!" Kyl'likki giggled while she hefted the bag over her shoulder and walked up the boarding ramp. She glanced over at the caged woman, and felt a twinge of empathy until the Human sneered at her with an icy glare.

Without a word she stepped through the cockpit and entered into the bunk room. She slid her bag in an empty drawer, then disembarked the ship once more. Zora stood beside the speederbike with the violet grocery sack from yesterday.

"Here. Has your energy teas, some snacks, and that book you've been reading, the one about different places in the galaxy." "Thanks," replied Kyl'likki, who then spoke. "I just wanted to let you know, that you're in charge of _The Smoke Screen_ while I'm away, and you can keep the earnings. Talk to Drem about keeping the place stocked. Keep Seven company, as well. He gets lonely."

She continued. "Also, there's a Gonk droid in the back, ask Seven, and be sure to plug him into the main power grid and check on him, sometimes. Oh, and if you need 'em, Tosche station has power converters-" "_Yes_, everything will be well cared for, don't worry!" laughed Zora. "Just chill! Oh, almost forgot." She grabbed up a black leather spacer jacket from the passenger seat. "Remember this?" Kyl'likki froze. "That's from...Where did you find it?" "You said you'd likely never get to wear it, again, and buried it under a bunch of clothes. I remember that _fit_ like it was yesterday."

The Twi'lek shook her head at that, then hugged her friend, hard. "I'm gonna miss you so much!" "You, too, KeeKee," replied Zora as she handed off the jacket. "Left you a surprise in one of the pockets, too. Take care!" The two parted ways as Kyl'likki walked the bike up the ramp.

Zylas stood in the cargo hold, and as he spoke, his words crackled from the vocoder in his helmet. "I suggest you hurry it up." "I know, I know. Let me get my bike ready, just-" She handed him the purple bag. "Here. Put the stuff that needs cooled in the fridge. You can have some of it..._Maybe_."

The man muttered something to himself and ventured into the cockpit with the bag. Kyl'likki saw several drab straps on the sandstone durasteel wall, and used them to cinch her ride down. She saw two more bikes of different makes in the hold, and realized Vardossk and Zylas were already packed.

The Trandoshan walked in as she pulled the last strap tight, and waved a clawed hand toward the bow as he spoke. "Without further ado, first seat closest to the door in the bridge. _Move it, Twi'lek!_" She knew Trandoshans were abrasive by nature, but his tone hit her hard, then, for some reason.

"Yes, sir." she replied quietly. "I'm sorry if I-" "We're partners, now. No need to apologize unless you actually do something wrong, Kyl'likki." The Trandoshan smiled. "I'm only irritated as I'm honestly excited. It's been a whole week, here, and I'm fed up with the place. Now, let's dust off!" "Let's," she nodded with a reignited smile, and the ramp closed shut behind her.

Kyl'likki slid her jacket on while she followed after the Trandoshan to the gunner's controls in the bridge. She then looked around the bright, sandy hued space, confused. "Where's my targeting array?" Vardossk pulled out a pair of black flight goggles from a drawer by his seat. "Put these on. Full real-time heads up display. Can't see slag if you don't have either my heads up display screen or those goggles to see with. _Remember that,_ in case things get dicey."

"I will, and it makes sense, the way the ship's made...What's her name?" "_Sanguine Sunrise_..." Vardossk replied as she slid the goggles on and fitted them across her forehead. "She's a Corellian HWK Five-Sixty Combat Corvette, largest make they produced before the series was discontinued. All of them get called Two-Nineties as that model was the most popular." "Kind of like Artoo units," Kyl'likki replied, interested. "Huh."

The Trandoshan sighed with contentment as he lifted off. "Our destination first will be Coruscant, then from there, we'll re-route onto our next hyperlane. Once we're in the Core, we'll make sure the capture is fed, cleaned, and has a chance to relieve herself. Even if she's scum, she's still to be treated with care...for the sake of the profession."

"How long will it take, til-" "Not long. I upgraded the hyperdrive, among many other things. She's practically a new ship." Kyl'likki realized how tired she was and yawned. "That's cool. Never seen anything this high-tech, before. Usually it's been everything MandalMotors and whatever we stole."

"She's state of the art, for sure. You can nod off if you need...We're not going to see anything too crazy for awhile. Hopefully." He punched in a few settings as the ship accelerated into the atmosphere. "Remember not to look through those goggles while we're in hyperspace," Vardossk cautioned. "Can't risk having a lunatic for a first mate."

"Not anymore than I already am," the Twi'lek smiled with an eye roll. Zylas walked in, and took a seat at the chair beside the Twi'lek, which made her smile even more. Once the ship was in space and the computer aligned the variables, Kyl'likki saw through the transparisteel roof as the stars began to shine like spikes against the void of space.

Vardossk shouted _"Oh Yeah!" _and turned on a Heavy Isotope track. The viewing screens went on standby mode, with a cyber blue background and silver Imperial crest that twirled slowly. "How'd your Sabacc games go, anyway?" "I lost all my money." "Not surprised." The Trandoshan replied, and Kyl'likki looked at him. "_Ugh._ Are you saying I'm a wermo?" "If you lost all of your money..." "_E chu ta. _They cheated, lizard man. I even lost my work wages, too, but I left those on the floor beside me so I wouldn't try to spend them in the heat of the moment." She paused. "But, in the heat of the moment, I forgot them," she sighed.

Zylas looked away and adjusted a crimson bracer as Vardossk replied. "Well, that's unfortunate. I'll take you to get your IPKC, then." "What's an IPKC?" "Imperial Peace-Keeping Certificate. You'll need it to collect full payments on Guild-sanctioned Hunts, or you'd only get fifty percent of the posted reward. Gives you benefits and legal protections, too." "Got mine, here. All Access." Zylas spoke, and showed Kyl'likki his card.

"I like that." she replied as she traced a finger along the card until she brushed a finger against his gloved hand. "Could you get me a blanket, please, Zylas. I wanna get comfortable for the trip." "You have two legs-" She shot him a look, and he raised his hands and dipped off into the bunk room. He returned with a thick, smoke hued woolen blanket and tossed it over her. "Much better," She smiled, and nestled herself in it.

* * *

The following hours were spent in hyperspace and loud music. Kyl'likki had no idea two sentients could love music or bang their heads so much. The din of the music kept her wide awake, though she was now curled up in her seat.

Somewhere along the way, Vardossk turned down the music and cleared his throat. "Twi'lek. You awake back there?" _"Yes,"_ she replied tersely. "The music was loud enough to wake the dead." "Good. Tell me the real reason we got chased like we did, yesterday. Your life story's missing some details, clearly."

Kyl'likki shuddered as she began to fidget with her fingers. "Well," she hummed, and fell silent. "Well what, then? That was practically half of Jabba's palace, out there! That doesn't just happen."

Her eyes widened, but she remembered the Trandoshan pledged his life to her, and Zylas risked his life for her, outright. _I owe it to them._ She lowered her head, again. "I danced when I was younger, as part of a touring coterie that entertained royals on different planets. It was the perfect life until one night, a band of slavers raided the palace we performed in and I was then..._taken_." She shivered as some of the memories of her days as a slave girl flashed through her mind. It took several moments for her to shake them off before she continued.

"Some time after, a ship I was being transported in got boarded by pirates, Jabba's men, and I joined them after they offered me the chance as they lost most of their crew in the battle." She folded the blanket in half. "Eventually, after learning the ropes and being in the right place at the right time, I became the captain of my own ship for five years, give or take."

"_You_, a pirate captain?" Vardossk laughed. "Thought you said you were just a gunner." "I was, along with every other role on a ship. Didn't feel you needed to know that much about me, at the time." "Fair enough, Twi'lek. Tell me, what did you learn while being captain? Something that stayed with you."

"Hmm. The best leader knows the roles of their crew, but also lets the crew do their job without breathing down their neck. Personal experience."

Kyl'likki set the blanket aside as she continued. "I can be in charge when it suits me, though, and I've raided quite a few ships and settlements...but it suited me better to eventually become legal, so I didn't get shot by Zylas, over there." "Legal?" asked Vardossk.

"Yep. I became an Imperial privateer, you know, the legal pirates they have attack somewhere to sell them protection?" Zylas nodded at that, then began.

"When I was in piracy interdiction in the navy, we had to know who was who so we didn't shoot those on our payroll. Shady stuff, but sometimes people need convincing with a few pulled punches so they don't get sucker punched by the real deal." "Right, and that's how we first _encountered_ each other." Kyl'likki replied with a smile.

"Yeah, and after we boarded your ship by total accident you shot me, KeeKee!" "Well, you had a gun aimed at my head. It was just the stun setting." "True, but you didn't need that to stun me." "Oh, quit, you!" she blushed with a smiled as she opened a bag of snacks. Vardossk laughed as he got comfortable in his seat. "It's good you two know each other, already. I like a tight crew, so long as you two keep it tight. Tell me more about your story, Twi'lek."

"Sure. I got my letter of marque, which I still have, and did that for a spell in the Outer Rim, but got shot down by Jabba's pirates over Tatooine as he was angry I'd left...I was his best, so he said. The Hutt found out I was alive, eventually, and that's where _our_ story started, last night."

"The irony in that..." Vardossk quipped before she continued. "You're telling me. Two friends and I split off from the rest of the crew as they decided they had enough, and ended up settling in Mos Talazi as waitresses for easy income and a low profile." "That Human woman who pulled up?" She nodded. "Yeah. She was my first mate. Couldn't ask for a better one. My main gunner was an Arcona, but he's since taken a pacifist's lifestyle."

He pulled out a strip of raw meat from his personal cooler. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I feel better knowing you've seen some action. Not sure I'd feel the same way if you were only a waitress," he finished with a laugh before he tore into the steak.

"I've been a few places..." Kyl'likki trailed off. "What about you, lizard man? What's your history?" The Trandoshan yawned. "_History?_ I'm not _that_ old...Grew up on Trandosha, but left and became a street enforcer and bouncer for the more _illustrious_ establishments on Nar Shaddaa. The kind where a drink just might cost you an arm and a leg, if you follow." The Twi'lek nodded. "Those places have the best work...if you know where to look." "_Precisely_. That's how I joined a mercenary company once I made the right connections and left craters wherever I went. Good pay, good times." The Twi'lek smiled. "Oh, yeah! I know all about that. Was a merc, myself, when I found work that suited me. But, keep going." He shifted in his seat and stretched.

"Entered into the Trandoshan military proper with the right convincing, and left with the rank of Major, and I've been bounty hunting for most of my life." "Impressive." Kyl'likki replied. She paused. "But what about..._slaver?_" She asked with apprehension. "I know Trandoshans enslave Wookiees and sell them." "I've _killed_ a few Wookiees, but never enslaved them, or anyone else, for the record." He replied with a candid tone. Kyl'likki gulped at the cold honesty behind his words.

"That's not much better, but okay." _"Hey,"_ he turned his head back. "There's no honor in selling off or killing defenseless beings, I agree...but hunting those who can fight back, who _will_ fight back..._That's _where I operate." _He genuinely scares me. Good thing he owes me his life!_ He continued. "I only hunt high priced scum, kill for profits, and add to my beloved Score." The Twi'lek furled her tattooed brows.

"What's this Score you talk about? You mentioned it, before." Kyl'likki asked. "My religion, the Trandoshan faith, beckons us to kill all combatants and predatory creatures to ascend in our afterlife. We score _Jagannath_ points for each kill made, and we gain privilege with higher Scores." "How high is your Score?" The Twi'lek asked. "Elite. If Bossk took two to the chest, I'd be the next big name. We don't get along, as you can imagine, though we have a mutual respect, all the same."

"I've heard of him. Yellow suit, weird rifle. Makes sense he'd dislike you as competition. You _are_ a bounty hunter, after all." "As will be you, Twi'lek. One of the Guild founders was a Twi'lek, actually." "Lemme guess. A Trandoshan was there, too, right?" "Of course." He looked back at the Mandalorian. "What about you? Have a right to that old armor of yours?" Zylas nodded and leaned back in his seat. "That I do." Kyl'likki looked over at him and leaned in. "So, what about you? You told me about yourself, before, but maybe some more, hmm?"

The Mandalorian remained silent, then the Twi'lek smiled as she ran her fingers along the shoulder of his cloak, then placed her hand on a bracer. He shrugged her off, then spoke. "I'm going to do a gear check in the cargo hold if you don't mind, Vardossk." Kyl'likki looked over at him with raised brows. _Playing hard to get, I see. Too bad that's not gonna work._ Zylas rolled his helmet with a shrug and stretched as Vardossk replied. "Go for it. We'll join you once we're in realspace." "No," Kyl'likki replied. "I'm going with you." "Oh, what for?" "Wanted to ask you more about that snare gun, and have you actually show me how it works."

"Hold it," Vardossk added. "First, get a load of this. That Alyssa? She was indeed the singer you said she was, not sure how I missed that, but, anyways she was also a shuttle pilot in the early days of the Empire. Alyssa was apprehended for attempted shuttle jacking, battery of an Imperial officer, and resisting arrest. She was subsequently discharged. She served only a fraction of her sentence as she was an exemplary inmate at one of those low security celebrity cake walk facilities."

"That was obviously a mistake, letting _her_ out," Kyl'likki replied with a dark laugh. "Go on." "Right. So, I found this out after I read a magazine clip from the Isotope magazine _Level Thirteen Thirteen_, one night a few weeks back, her band fired her over a dispute regarding their latest album, which they had _creative issues_ with and decided to redo entirely, outright. She apparently went insane from getting kicked out of her own band, and with what's in this file, robbed a few settlements and murdered farmers as an enforcer to Jabba the Hutt to apparently _vent_, then killed a few Stormtroopers in Bestine after they tried to apprehend her, and even killed the first bounty hunter that went after her. Could have been a lot worse, back there."

"I believe it. She looks like Hell." The Trandoshan laughed at that, then added. "I'll be joining you two, as I need to make sure she is cared for per _Guild_ regulations."

* * *

The two walked down the steps into the cargo hold, and Vardossk followed after. The woman was curled up on the floor, fast asleep. "Wake up, worm!" Vardossk barked. The woman stirred from her slumber.

"Not you again, you hideous, grinning _freak_!" she growled as she raised her head. "Why can't you just fall over and die, already?" The Trandoshan laughed at that. "Because, I enjoy your suffering, Human. It's time to eat, and clean up." "You're letting me out?" she asked, shocked.

_"No!"_ He laughed. "I'm releasing the built-in amenities you'll need to freshen up with. Scoot up!" She didn't, and a toilet rolled forward into her with a press of a button. _"Ow!"_ she groaned before Vardossk spoke again as the wash basin moved out from the wall. "Should've listened, skag. My friends here will make sure you do what you're supposed to while I get you something to eat."

He paused. "Don't give them any trouble." The woman stared at the three in silence, and Vardossk handed off his shock baton to the Twi'lek. "Just in case." Kyl'likki took the baton and watched the reptilian disappear. Zylas stood in the corner by the bikes and crossed his arms while the Twi'lek stood by the door and looked away. "I'm sorry things went as they did, Alyssa, but this is how it has to be." "Don't say my name. _Ever. Again._" "What for?" _"I don't like you."_ The woman snapped in return. Kyl'likki frowned. "You don't have to like me. I get it. Doesn't mean I won't talk to you-"

"The sight of you disgusts me, with those _yellow_ eyes." The Human interrupted. "You're just a bar crawling freighter broad with head worms and horrible tattoos. How can you even look in the mirror?" Kyl'likki's face scrunched with distaste as she glared at the woman.

"Can't even reply..._Witless,_" She scoffed. "Not that the women of your _species_ are able to think for themselves, in the first place. You're all dancers and call girls. Only out to please men. I've never seen a Twi'lek without a man, actually."

The Twi'lek's jaw dropped, and she felt devastated, inside. _I can't believe she said any of that!_ "I-I can go places by myself! I make my own decisions in life! How dare you say any of that to me, in the first place!" she retorted as she clenched a fist. The woman smiled, her tone venomous. "That's cute, you xeno-tart trash. Your eyebrows aren't even real."

_"Oh, that's it!"_ Her hand gripped the baton and racked it open. "Go to the bathroom, or I'll make you go! Pick, _now!_" Zylas nodded with approval before he spoke. "Press the button. On the side." She did, and the baton sparked with a blue arc at its tip. A moment of conflict welled inside her, and she saw as the woman watched with wild eyes. _I...I can't. Not lowering myself to her level. She wants me to act out..._

The Twi'lek sighed and powered off the baton as she felt a knot in her gut. The woman smirked at her, and Kyl'likki looked at the floor until the woman was done. "Use the wash basin to clean yourself up." Vardossk ordered as he entered the cargo hold. "You look so dirty even I'll need to clean my scales before I collect my _payout_."

The captive did as she was instructed without word. Once she washed the desert and streaked mascara off her face, she looked out at the two. The Trandoshan handed out a small drab plastoid canister. "Eat. It's all you're getting." She shot Kyl'likki the evil eye as she took it. The Twi'lek sneered back as she slurped it down.

"Done? Good. Had your water ration in that paste, too." spoke Vardossk. The latrine and basin retracted into the wall, and the woman whipped the canister at Kyl'likki. It bounced off her forehead, and she kicked it into the cage.

"Pick it up,_ Alyssa!_" she stated coldly as she powered the baton on, again. Vardossk looked over at her and leaned his head back as he observed. The woman kicked the can back out of the cell. "You do it, _hussy_!" hissed Alyssa. "Or do your _husbands_ have to tell you-" _"Enough!"_ Kyl'likki shouted as she prodded the woman in the gut. _"Huagh!"_ The Human grunted as she doubled over onto the floor. "You shouldn't have tried me, that time. Are you going to keep acting stupid?" _"...No."_ "Better not, 'cause I know ways to make you hurt worse, without leaving a mark on you..." Kyl'likki concluded as she retracted the baton. Without a word she handed the weapon off to the reptilian and stormed back towards the bridge.

The door shut behind them, and Kyl'likki returned to her seat. She felt the ghost of fingers brush along the small of her back, and she peered over to her right. "Not right now." She snapped. The Mandalorian shifted in his seat as he adjusted a black glove, and the Twi'lek continued. "You should have said something to that _witch_, back there." He simply shrugged. "Wasn't my fight. Not gonna win your battles, for you." She glared at him, but he remained firm as he pulled up a playlist in silence.

"I know your people prefer to avoid the storm, so to speak," Vardossk commented. "But, you eventually saw the storm wouldn't leave until you faced it." Kyl'likki shifted in her seat to get more comfortable as she replied."Had a feeling you were studying me. Why didn't you help me, either?"

"Wanted to see your style. To see how you deal with captures. Not bad, but you'll need to put them in their place sooner, from here on in. Got me?"

Kyl'likki nodded. "I hear that...She insulted my eyebrows. I paid good money to get these tattooed by an actual artist. They looked horrible, before." She sighed. "But I guess they look worse now, as they look just like _Alyssa's_." The Trandoshan chuckled at that as he pulled up a dossier and punched in the time the woman had been cared for. "The Sapphire Bandit's a full on psycho, in the end, but that's what this business is about. Putting her kind in their place...a prison cell."


	9. Orinackra

"_Identify yourself or you will be intercepted with lethal force. Answer immediately!"_ A Human male ordered with a crisp cadence through the ship's speakers. His visage was on screen, and obscured by a polished black gunner's helmet.

"This is the _Sanguine Sunrise_. Transmitting ISB clearance signal, now." Several seconds passed. _"You are verified, Colonel. Do you have capture nine-nine-six-five B alive and in custody?" _"Affirmative. Supplemental care logged, as well, Control." nodded Vardossk. _"Duly noted. Any additional passengers on board?"_

"Affirmative. They are both IPKC registered as well, All Access." He turned. "Give me your cards." They did, and he continued. The Trandoshan swiped them along a card reader. "Transmitting their information, now." Several moments passed as Vardossk returned the cards to their owners.

"_Information received. Sanguine Sunrise, you are free to enter Orinackra. Land at tarmac A-Three. The capture datalogs will be downloaded when in range. Control, out."_

The cloudy planet was a maze of depressing slate cliffs with desiccated valleys. Orinackra's air was cold and lifeless, and was the perfect place for a maximum security prison in Imperial eyes.

The hawk-like ship landed on an anthracite tarmac with a thud. In time the three entered the cargo hold and stood before the cage. _"No!"_ the woman screamed as they watched her. She went to punch the Trandoshan after he opened the door, who gripped her fist. "It's not fair! It's not fair!" She began to cry. _"Oh, please." _Vardossk muttered. "You'll have a bigger cell to sleep in, at least."

He turned to the others. "I'll handle the cuffs. Stand off to the side." "Yes, sir." Kyl'likki replied. Once the gate slid open the Trandoshan wrestled the woman's arms behind her with ease as she cried. "Shut up!" Vardossk hissed as he cuffed the woman. "You will go ahead of us." He shoved the woman forward, who in turn bolted down the boarding ramp. _"What!?"_ Kyl'likki asked with a laugh, and went for the ramp. "No need to move," he replied as he held an arm in front of her. "Wait for it...Let's go."

She looked at him like he was crazy, but walked alongside him down the ramp only to see the woman limp on the tarmac. With a polished black service pistol in his right hand, a male Imperial stood over her. The prison warden's fair face was chiseled, and looked quite fitting with his solid black officer's uniform. Icy silver eyes gazed upon the newcomers, a sense of cold disdain and a spark of genuine respect evident.

"Colonel," he began with a nod. "So, _this_ is the _blue banshee_ responsible for terrorizing Tatooine." the man spoke, his accent the standard Imperial type, with its air of elitist aristocracy. "She took off, too. Faster than the other ones you bring me."

The comment was surprisingly genuine, and the Trandoshan noted that. "She was difficult to take alive, as you can tell," Vardossk spoke.

"Undoubtedly," he replied. "Thirty seven thousand credits are now yours. You can retrieve them from your Imperial account. Don't spend them all in one place." The woman began to stir, and he pulled the trigger again. "Troopers! Take that _tart_ to the screening room, immediately!" he shouted, and several white-armored men scooped the woman off the tarmac. The officer cleared his throat and spoke to one of his men.

"It seems she's more stun-resistant. _Be mindful._ Dismissed." "Yes, sir," the trooper's vocoder crackled in response. The men carried her off, and disappeared behind a blast door that closed with a dull thud. "_Now,_"

The Trandoshan noticed only the four of them were outside. "It's a good thing thing you're here. I have a bit of a situation." "You have our attention." Vardossk replied. "I know you are more...willing to dispense of your time than others, Trandoshan, and I'm willing to compensate you and your partners. Legally, as Imperials, of course." He readjusted his officer's cap, and breathed deep. He switched his blaster on safe before he continued.

"There's former Confederacy of Independent Systems uplink nearby, _keep that to yourself_, and my probe droids have spotted active B-Two units patrolling the outpost an hour ago...before they were shot down by said droids." He cleared his throat and continued. "Scout the situation, and put those units out. We have a criminally minimal garrison in relation to how dangerous our inmates actually are, and I can't afford to lose _anyone_."

Vardossk nodded as the man continued. "Your com-link will keep you in touch with me. Channel six." The man wasted no time and concluded his briefing.

"You are free to operate as needed. The coordinates of the uplink itself will be provided once you're in the air. _Dismissed_." the warden concluded with a curt nod. Vardossk returned a similar nod.

The trio boarded to the _Sanguine Sunrise_ and in short order lifted off. The ship flew half a klick at low altitude before a transmission aired through the speakers. _"Coordinates uploaded, Sanguine Sunrise."_ "Acknowledged, Control. _Sanguine Sunrise_, out."

Vardossk flew along until he found a suitable cave, and descended into it. The hunters left the bridge and Kyl'likki stretched in the cargo hold with a yawn.

"Gotta ask, Vardossk. How did you manage making Colonel in the Empire?" The Trandoshan smiled. "I earned my place, at the end of the Clone Wars. I'll tell you more, in a better time."

Vardossk opened a black plastoid rifle case. "Twi'lek, come check this out." She did, and he continued. "You're authorized to use whatever you need with All Access, and that includes weapons not usually considered..._legal_. I want to try you on something fun and easy to use."

He smiled as he lifted up a blackened rifle with a vertical foregrip and drab sling. "Bossk, the infamous, uses this. A Relby V-Ten micro grenade launcher." "_Bossk,_ t_he infamous._ Fanboy, much?" Kyl'likki smirked, which angered the Trandoshan. "Don't you dare...I'll just put it-" "I'm kidding!" she laughed, then asked. "A micro grenade rifle?" "Pay attention, Twi'lek. _This _is how it's loaded." The reptilian replied as he opened the break action to reveal a black cylinder. "I only have one spare mag on hand, so don't go blowing through it. Has thirty grenades per magazine, so you should be good."

"I've never used it. I might miss," Kyl'likki replied with a bite. Vardossk pointed a claw at the rifle scopes on the weapon. "Just line up the crosshairs with the target. Don't overthink it, Kyl'likki. Here." Vardossk handed it off to the Twi'lek as well as the spare magazine. She tucked the black cylinder in a pocket, and shouldered the rifle.

"Not bad. Kinda heavy, though." "Helps with the recoil. Safety's above the trigger, green for safe, red for fire. Just aim and shoot, you'll be fine." "Says you," the Twi'lek lipped back. "If you can survive Mos Eisley, you've got this," the Trandoshan replied. "Let's go."


	10. Uplink

Zylas stood ready by the boarding ramp, rifle in hand. The Twi'lek studied it, then asked, curious. "What kind of blaster is that? Looks pretty slick." He held it up with one hand as they departed down the ramp. "E-Eleven D. Death Troopers use these. All black armor. High speed types." "Sweet," she smiled, and placed her hand on the side of his hip. He turned to face her, and the Trandoshan pushed through the two and spoke. "Let's get down to business, shall we?"

The hunters hiked along the gray landscape for a time, and Kyl'likki found the brumous skies and pale gray granite a melancholic backdrop. "Could it actually be anymore miserable, out?" The Twi'lek muttered. "Makes me kinda wanna take a nap." She yawned and stretched with that. Vardossk groaned as he looked sharply her way. "You'll take a _dirt nap_ if you randomly talk in this business, just so you know." "This isn't my first hike, _lizard brain_. It's obvious there's no one around-" _"KeeKee, shut it,"_ interrupted Zylas as he pointed ahead. They dropped low behind a rocky outcrop and peered outward. She shot him a look, but turned her attention forward.

Zylas peered through his rangefinder. "It's just a squad of B-One's out on patrol," he whispered. "Still, keep low, and keep quiet. They get jumpy, pretty easy."

Kyl'likki crouched behind a boulder and followed after the Mandalorian as they stalked along a footpath to their right. The Trandoshan unslung a wicked looking rifle with a perforated barrel shroud and peered through its scope.

_"Yeah,"_ he spoke to himself. "We're going up to that hill ahead, then taking the base of it around to the opposite crest so we're not sky-lining ourselves." They_ know their stuff..._ "Sounds legit. Lead the way, lizard man." She replied as she clutched the grenade rifle at a low ready. Her boots crunched against gravel as strong winds whipped along the edge of the hilltop. The trio advanced along the hill in the path the Trandoshan laid out, and found themselves on the edge of the high ground.

The gulley Vardossk spoke of was there, and he laid prone alongside the Mandalorian as the Twi'lek hiked up the hill after them. The uplink itself was a control tower with a satellite dish atop it while a tarmac laid past the tower. The Trandoshan paused as he looked through his scope once more. "I see a sentry on an observation deck, he just went-" _"Behind!"_ Kyl'likki shouted as she fired off a shot at a skeletal droid on a burnt orange aerial platform. The others rolled to their sides before the droid opened up on the hilltop.

"Beat it, freaks!" the droid shouted with a tinny voice as he whizzed past. Zylas took a few shots, and pocked the platform with a few solid hits that scorched the hull.

Vardossk stood and arced his rifle from the hip. He clicked a claw against the trigger, and a loud thunk reverberated from the barrel. The platform bounced from the impact, and the droid spun around for another pass. "Wanna bounce, huh!?" the droid taunted as he fired again. Kyl'likki took aim for the platform's drive turbines and opened up. The third grenade lodged into the turbine and the hover turret burst into flames. With panicked cries the droid unleashed a flurry of bolts in return, and he jumped off before the platform crashed into the hillside.

"Not putting _me_ out, suckers!" the droid yammered as he ran off. Kyl'likki fired off a shot with the rifle from the hip, and saw as the droid's limbs scattered from the blast.

The sentry droid on the observation deck of the tower fired on the bounty hunters. Kyl'likki went to return to cover, but it was too late as a bright red bolt singed her midriff. _"Agh!"_ Kyl'likki cried as she doubled over in agony. _"KeeKee!"_ Zylas shouted, and dragged her back down the hill while Vardossk sent the droid into a cartwheel off the ledge with the pull of the trigger.

The Mandalorian meanwhile opened a pouch on his belt and tore open a drab bandage packet. _"Ow! Ow!_" Kyl'likki cried out as she winced in pain. The white gauze was soaked in a viscous solution, and he slid the bandage over her left midriff in a single motion. He helped her up, and Kyl'likki snatched up her rifle by its sling. The three descended the gulley and stormed the edge of the tarmac as they laid into several droids that soon laid dismantled on the ground.

"Keep alert and follow my lead," Vardossk cautioned as they ran along. "Tanza, stay outside and provide rear security. Twi'lek, pull out your pistol." The dark armored Mandalorian power-walked to a nearby ridge while the pair broke off and took opposite sides of the tower entrance. Kyl'likki saw as the Trandoshan stepped back from the doorway and opened several concussive rounds into the bunker.

Kyl'likki moved in, and saw the scattered parts of battle droids that laid on the floor. The Trandoshan stepped ahead of her, then turned his head sharply and glared. She gulped, and in turn he motioned for her to follow. She did, and the reptilian took the lead up the stairwell. They crept along until they saw the top of the stairs. A black eyed Aqualish in an orange prisoner jumpsuit stared at the two with an dirty black E-10 in hand.

The sentient shouted something coarse in their native tongue and fired, and the shot went between the spikes atop Vardossk's head. He went to fire again, but his gun clicked empty, and he shouted with fear and ran off after Kyl'likki took aim at him with her DL-44.

"Hold it!" Vardossk barked at the Twi'lek while he dug out a perforated grenade. The Twi'lek stayed back several paces as Vardossk charged up the stairs and lobbed the explosive through the door with an underhand toss and jumped down the stairwell with a menacing thud. The floor and walls rumbled from the blast.

Vardossk drew his blaster pistol with a _clack_ as he stepped upward to investigate. "That stun grenade got him, he's out cold," he informed her. "Come on up!" She did, and watched as the reptilian cuffed the unconscious Aqualish beside the command console. "Let's get going with our-"

"The tarmac! Look!" Kyllikki spoke as she stared out the control tower window at the tarmac as it split open. In the opening, a large drab insectoid shuttle with four spiked legs arose on an platform alongside several gunmetal super battle droids. Immediately they raised their wrists and fired at the control tower. Several blaster bolts punched through the glass, and the two inside fell on each other as the shuttle itself laid into the command center with cannon fire.

"Keep your head down!" The reptilian hollered. After several more volleys from the droids, the shuttle ascended and flew away. "Control!?" Vardossk barked into his com link _"Go ahead, Colonel."_ "Bagged an escaped inmate of yours. Problem is, another just seized a CIS shuttle at the uplink and is escaping, _right now_. We're also under heavy fire from the droid security detail. We need backup!" _"Reinforcements inbound. ETA five minutes. Control, out."_

* * *

"We have to take out those B-Two's," Vardossk stated as he recovered. Kyl'likki raised her rifle and peered out. The droids on the landing platform focused on the hill to her right, and she saw Zylas as he fired from his hip as he strafed along the hillside.

Kyl'likki pelted the droids with micro grenades from the blown out window, and Vardossk opened up beside her. Zylas darted along the hill, and the droids focused on him, still. With their attention elsewhere, the other two bounty hunters unleashed a barrage of destruction on the tarmac until the droids fell, one by one. A few moments passed as smoke rose from their charred chassis.

"Whoa...that was hot." Kyl'likki panted. "_Barely,_" Vardossk replied as he slammed in a new power pack in his rifle. The Mandalorian appeared from the stairwell and looked at the two, then the being on the floor. His rifle hung at his side while he crossed his arms. "We'll get less if he's dead," his vocoder crackled.

Kyl'likki pressed two fingers against his throat and felt for a pulse. "No, he's still alive. What's that on his wrist?" The Twi'lek removed a black wristband from the inmate's arm. "That looks like some kind of tracker, or transponder, maybe?" "Maybe," Vardossk spoke. "It isn't anything Imperial, I know that much. Better take it with you, we'll look into it, later." The Trandoshan looked up from the blown out window beside him and smiled. "Our support finally arrived." A small gray combat shuttle came into view over the horizon and landed. The three hurried down the stairs and out to the tarmac, rifles at a low ready. A pale woman in a solid black Imperial uniform with muted black chest armor and helmet marched ahead of her men as she holstered a service pistol. She sharply saluted Vardossk, and he nodded in acknowledgment.

"Glad you could make it, Lieutenant!" Vardossk greeted as he slung his rifle. "The inmate is still alive, though unconscious in the control tower, second story." "Thank you, Colonel," she replied with a snarky, arrogant tone infused with classic Imperial inflection. "Troopers, you heard him. Stretcher! Second story! _Now!_" She finished as she nodded her back crisply. Her lips shown a small, self satisfied smile while she studied the droid wreckage around her.

Several Imperials went to move while a few others stood on guard around the tarmac. A few troopers hung by the shuttle and looked at the bounty hunters with awe, particularly the Twi'lek. Kyl'likki rolled her eyes as she shouldered the grenade rifle and looked away. In turn she feigned a smile at the officer before her. The Twi'lek could not take her eyes off the helmet the Lieutenant wore, and with its flared sides and large perforated forehead shield made Kyl'likki laugh. "That wingnut helmet is killing me, girl," Kyl'likki spoke candidly. "How do you even walk through a door with that _crab shell_ on your head?"

The woman sneered at that and looked away while she overtly ignored the question. Kyl'likki then noticed her russet hair under her helmet was slicked back in an undercut, and she applied thick, black eyeliner. The Twi'lek admittedly found her appearance pretty, even still. _In a dark, aristocratic way. She must be from old money. _The Imperial turned her head, and locked eyes with Zylas for more than a few seconds and pursed her pale lips. _Ugh, great..._

She then gave him a stern look. "ZF-Nine Five Four, why aren't you at your post?" He shifted his stance and looked away as he fidgeted his fingers, and she smiled. "ZF-Nine Five Four, do you copy?" The Mandalorian knocked against his helmet and pretended his audio comms weren't working. She rolled her eyes and humphed at that. The uniformed woman then grabbed his arms, and spoke with warmth. "_Oh, Ziff,_ I never thought I'd see you again!" She then firmly embraced him. Kyl'likki smirked at her back as he barely returned the hug. The troopers that staid back looked on, surprised at the woman as she spoke.

"I heard you were actually here, and got _permission_ to go on the shuttle," she continued with added sweetness to her words. Kyl'likki's nose flared in disgust. _"Oh, please,"_ she muttered, though the Imperial took no visible notice of her.

"So, I noticed you've finished your trials to earn _the Mandalorian_ _armor_ and succeeded. I'm truly proud of you," complimented the woman, though the Twi'lek could sense the insincerity in her words. "Have you considered rejoining the Empire, since then?" Kyl'likki watched as Zylas stood, stoic. "_No_. I want to live on my own terms. Be where the action is and do it my way." She shifted her hips, then looked up at him as she replied, dissatisfied with that. "That sounds like fun. It's getting boring here, honestly..." She finished with a small pout, then peeked up at him.

_"Yeah?"_ Zylas spoke, disinterested in the implication made. "And who's fault is that?" She frowned at him, and looked at his chest with a sharpened expression. She looked up, again, and a subtle flicker of annoyance shown itself. "_Mine._ Maybe I should transfer, soon. I'd hate to have my career end here, on this lifeless _rock_." She sighed as she ran a finger along the shoulder strap on her chest armor as she looked down. "Thought it would be good for me, going into corrections, but it's been anything but." She then moved forward into his personal space and glanced at the shuttle before she looked up with widened eyes. Her inflection shifted, and a far more casual, flat accent could be heard as she softened her tone. "Um, before you go, Ziff, I was wondering-"

"Lieutenant?" a male Imperial asked apprehensively. The woman turned away sharply and glared at the man as he spoke. "The inmate is secured and ready for transport." _"Thank you, thank you very much, sergeant,"_ She replied icily with a full shift back to a cold Imperial tone. The officer turned toward the Mandalorian once more. It was evident in her body language she wanted to get close again, but her military nature took over. "Farewell, Zylas." she concluded with a deflated smile. The Mandalorian merely nodded, and looked away. Kyl'likki adjusted the sling on her rifle and squared her jaw as she looked the woman dead in her eyes. _If you say another word..._ The uniformed woman then shot a dirty, yet curious look at the Twi'lek, herself, before she quickly boarded the shuttle. _I'll have it out with you later, girl...Something tells me I'll be seeing you, again, and soon._

"We'd better leave, too." Vardossk spoke as the shuttle took off. "Let's loot that bunker for those blasters and head back to the ship. No need to stick around, eh?" "Agreed," Zylas nodded, and as he went to move, he froze at the golden glare Kyl'likki gave him. She clenched a fist at his visor before she walked alongside Vardossk toward the control tower bunker. The group looted the desired weapons and left, and Kyl'likki looked over at the Trandoshan. "You're a Colonel, Vardossk. What kept you from telling that hard up hussy to knock it off?"

Vardossk breathed. "We're here to finish a job and keep the peace, not start a fight. I'm proud of you for not losing it, back there." Kyl'likki pondered that, then nodded. "Didn't want to reflect badly on _you_, and that's what ultimately kept me, but I _had_ to make that dig on her _headgear_." Vardossk simply laughed in reply as they walked along.


	11. Respite

_"Sanguine Sunrise, you will be pleased to know that shuttle was shot down and its sole occupant is back behind bars."_ The Imperial that cleared them from earlier spoke through the screen. "Beautiful," smiled Vardossk. "Take care." _"Will do, Colonel. Orinackra, out."_ the Imperial replied with a nod, and the transmission cut out.

The flight was quiet from there on in, and the bounty hunters flew in real space for awhile. In time, Kyl'likki stood up out of nowhere and shoved Zylas in his arm, hard. "Agh! What was that for!?" The Mandalorian asked, confused as she went for the fridge and pulled out a dark canned energy tea. She shot him a mean look, then traipsed away. _"Ow!"_ The Twi'lek groaned while she winced and entered the bunk room. From there, Kyl'likki cracked the can open and waited. Sure enough, the door hissed open. She sipped her tea, and looked up at Zylas where he stood.

A few seconds passed, and Kyl'likki felt the apprehension in him. _That mask can't hide everything._ She opened her mouth to speak, but his vocoder crackled, first. "Had that bolt hit any closer, it'd have been your funeral, and I _don't_ buy any funeral clothes." he sighed. "We're gonna get you some new gear, and soon." "Yeah, and Zora would have been right about me not being ready. I'm glad you were there for me, even still." She sipped her drink. "New gear would be nice."

Amused and pleased, she found a smile on her face as the Mandalorian sat right beside her. She set her drink on the floor, but felt a sudden need for a specific conversation. _I need some...clarification. _"Okay, it's time, no slagging it. Got a question for you, Zylas. It's pretty serious." the Twi'lek stated, then pursed her lips.

Zylas sat for a moment, then sighed. "Sure," he shrugged. "What's on your mind?" "So, _Ziff._ Who was that woman, back on that dead planet? You two _obviously_ have a history, together." The Mandalorian looked ahead, then sighed deeply. "_Mina._ She was an officer that took a liking to me, back when I was in the service." he paused. "An almost." "You mean a try hard. Surprised they don't issue canteens to the guards, there, with all that thirst." Kyl'likki smirked.

"Hmm. What's her last name?" "Tarkin." "Mina Tarkin," she hummed. "I've heard of a Tarkin, before. He'd killed some pirates that were raiding some cargo ships by blasting 'em into a star." "That would be her uncle, Wilhuff, yes." Kyl'likki's eyes widened at that as he continued. "He was an admiral in the Republic, and once it became the Empire, he became a Moff, or sector governor. Big name. Power player."

"_Wait_, you mean that old guy with those super high cheekbones?" asked Kyl'likki. Zylas bobbed his head at her vivid description, and replied. "Yes, that would be the Governor. He'd inspected the Navy Commandos, once. Said he was proud that we chose to battle objective criminality, face to face. His words."

The Twi'lek froze. "He-He was the one, then..." She fell silent for a time, then spoke. "I'd...seen one of my crews executed by that man, when I was who I was. He lined them up, and shot them in the head, one by one." Zylas was silent, and she continued. "He made me realize if I didn't leave Jabba's ranks," she paused. "I'd be next." Zylas went to speak, though she went on. "And she's his _niece?_ _That's scary!_ How come she isn't like, a fleet commander or something?" She looked his way. "He wouldn't let a girl like _that_ mar his reputation, would he?"

"_No, oh, no,_ and that's the reason she's posted back there, I'm guessing. Her sister, _Artemis_, _is_ a fleet commander, though, funny you'd mention that specific rank." He then groaned. "She's a complete tightwad, like, your joke about that helmet wouldn't have ended well with her." She fell silent for a moment, then smirked, again.

"Take it you had _a little go_ with her, too, _Ziffykins?_ You wouldn't be as upset by her, otherwise." Zylas shuddered, and shook his head. "_Ugh, yes,_ I did. She was too strict, way too into maintaining that goody two shoes appearance even though _she's not_, and actually kinda scares me, to be honest." Zylas paused. "She'd even shown me _her bow_, once." _"Oh, wow,"_ Kyl'likki replied with raised brows. "So, her sister was too _high strung_ for you, and that Mina was simply the more approachable one. Hmph. You should know better than to lower your defenses around a girl like that. What did you even see in her?" asked the Twi'lek. "Well, she wasn't so bad when we first met. She was kinda fun, actually. We-" "That's every girl, well, expect for me-" "Kyl'likki, you shot me, outright! I could have died!"

She laughed. "Yeah, well, I _stunned_ you, remember?" Zylas laughed at that, then Kyl'likki stepped on his boot and smiled. The Twi'lek played with his hand for a moment before she continued. "So, tell me about this girl, Mina. She seemed desperate to make another connection with you. Alotta love there, if you ask me."

Zylas blushed behind his mask in spite of himself, and he knew Kyl'likki sensed that he did. "She honestly was what I wanted, at first, but once she got comfortable, she got..._Weird_." He trailed off. "Weird," asked Kyl'likki. "What kind of weird?"

"Mina had this whole _lone survivor chick_ bent she was pretty much obsessed with, and didn't talk about much else past whatever we were doing at the moment." Kyl'likki looked at him. "Thought Mandalorians liked tough girls. I mean, I've hunted some wild game with my crew when times were lean. Do what must be done, you know?" Zylas nodded at that. "_Nice_...but yeah. Tough, like you, we _Mando'ade_ do, absolutely, but you're telling me that in a casual conversation, not menacingly mentioning, _uh, yeah!_" His nervous laugh at the end made Kyl'likki's lekku arch back. She sighed. "I'm sorry she found you, but I know the type," the Twi'lek apologized. "Had a weirdo like that in one crew, but I got rid of her as soon as I could. She was _way too_ into taxidermy. But anyways, you were saying?"

"Yeah, let's get away from all that creepy stuff. Once my contract came up for renewal, right after the Empire formed, Mina finally asked me out, and I told her I'd consider, then turned in my papers and booked it the next day." Kyl'likki raised her brows and smiled in spite of herself. "That's actually kind of funny, seeing some white armored military guy running away from the likes of her, but I can't blame you in the slightest." She sipped her tea. "Oh well. She's gonna have to accept her loss and that that _you're mine_." Zylas nodded, and was silent a few moments. "I doubt we'll be seeing much of her again, so no worries, love." "Oh, I better not, Zylas. She totally disrespected you and absolutely is _not_ happy you're a Mandalorian, I can assure you. Your _helmets_ don't match, anymore."

Kyl'likki's expression warmed, though, and she smiled as she placed her hand on his. "I'm glad you left all that mess behind. I'm really, really glad." Zylas slowly nodded, then breathed through his helmet. "Me too, KeeKee." He paused. "Be right back." he stepped out for a good few moments, then reappeared with a packaged bandage and a packaged pair of bright blue surgical gloves in his hands. "Time to change that dressing. Fresh bacta will make the wound heal faster." "Good," She replied. "I've been shot before, just not this badly." He nodded as he slid off his fighting gloves. "Happens to the best of us." The Twi'lek smiled at that as she took off her jacket.

The music powered on, and a smooth, yet rhythmically spunky chip tune played on the ship's built-in surround sound. A laugh was heard from the bridge, and Kyl'likki looked over at the closed door. _Vardossk is in on it! That's amazing!_

Kyl'likki set her jacket aside before she took a drink, then she felt as he traced a finger along the lashing scars on her back, the ones not covered by tattoos. He said nothing, and quietly caressed them.

He then peeled the dressing off her midriff. She felt the tug of the adhesive against her skin, and frowned as she felt the sting. Zylas placed the used gauze in a hazard marked waste bin, then changed his gloves before he applied a fresh bandage. He ran a hand alongside the white pad and looked her way with a hidden smile. Kyl'likki smiled back with her eyes at the polished black visor she gazed into, then leaned in and kissed his helmet. He rubbed the small of her back, slowly, then silently left. She gazed at the door while her smile faded, then lowered her head. _Oh, I still have my tea! Sweet!_

She swilled from it, and felt a wave of gratitude. _He's the one. Not letting that witch or any other hussy near him..._ The door opened again, and this time it was Vardossk himself. "We're headed to a nearby Guild outpost, so you can get some body armor and cool toys. Sound like fun?" "You bet!" The Twi'lek smiled, and she took her tea and returned to her seat in the bridge, rejuvenated.


	12. Guild Outpost

The Mandalorian and Kyl'likki mulled over a nasty array of weapons and wares in a fuchsia lit, open air bazaar. A few other Hunters meandered about in the cool afternoon air, and a couple looks at the Twi'lek were more than casual, though the Mandalorian wasn't worried. The Guild outpost itself was a former mansion seized by bounty hunters a few years ago, Vardossk informed them, and made into the personal outpost on the jungle moon, Vaas.

"Tracker darts?" Zylas mused through his vocoder as he studied a rack of small, rocket shaped projectiles. "Yes, sir." The merchant, a Toydarian with a right sided eye patch and drab flak jacket, smiled. "You load them like rifle grenades, hence the caseless cartridge at the base that gets struck by the blaster bolt when fired...though you'll have to remove the protective sleeve off the cartridge, first, obviously."

He hovered over to the display rack and pointed to the drill tip, then continued. "This part has this sort of sensor anesthetic it emits, like how some bug bites don't hurt, so the projectile doesn't register in the ship's systems. The drill burrows the whole thing enough just to disappear beneath a hull's surface like a blaster pock. Rated supposedly galaxy wide, but I would say a sector at most unless you've got some sort of super scanner."

"Right on. I'll take three," agreed Zylas. "Fair enough. Three hundred and thirty credits, and they're yours." The Mandalorian paid for them with metal credit chips, and placed the darts in a battered drab satchel he had slung over his shoulder.

_"Kyl'likki,"_ spoke Zylas. She looked over at him, and he was mesmerized by her golden eyes. "Yes?" she asked with a small laugh. "It's time to get you properly geared up." "I have to agree. I was a little reckless, not being better prepared, earlier." "I'd say _a_ _lot_ reckless." "I'd say you better stop talking, _Zylas_." "_Pfft. _Over here, pouches and gear for that belt of yours." He led the way, and the Toydarian followed as his wings blurred in flight.

"Personal rations, field dressings and tourniquets, canteens, hydration systems, I have it all. You can be as reckless as you need, but your gear will always be steadfast." "I dig that," Kyl'likki agreed as she looked through the selections on wall mounted shelves._ Let's see... Zylas_ hummed to himself as he examined Kyl'likki's tattooed midriff with a smile. _I'm a lucky guy..._

The Twi'lek pieced together the essentials the Toydarian mentioned and then some, then turned to Zylas with an armful. "I'm getting that vest over there, the black one with the padded collar, too, and what would you recommend as essentials for good bounty hunter gear?" _She's into it. Sweet!_ "Cuffs and pouches, a master key or three, shock stun mist and spray net refills for your rifle, and some other stuff we'll think of as we go along."

"Sounds like an awful lot, though. Still gotta run, remember?" Zylas shook his head at that. "You'd be surprised. I have more than that on me, actually. All in how you carry it on you." "Interesting," Kyl'likki smiled. The Mandalorian smiled behind his helmet, too. "Alright, Toydarian, let's get the missus set." "Sure thing, boss." Kyl'likki set her merchandise on the counter, then grabbed the blackened armor from the rack alongside a series of varied chest armors.

The merchant worked out the total and scratched his head. "Same price for the first pile, and we'll say, two fifty for the vest." Kyl'likki paid the total, and The Mandalorian studied the room with his peripheral vision. "Have any grenades, or similar?" The Toydarian chuckled. "This is the Guild we're talking, of course I do!" He flew over to a locked crate and removed a key from his neck. "In this I keep the-uh, wait," He paused. "Let me see your I.D.'s, first." The two showed him, and he smiled. "All Access, no limits! Very nice, my friends." The being opened the chromed case, and an array of grenades and other explosives sat on trays that raised upward as the crate lid opened.

"You're the only merchant that has their prices marked in the galaxy, apparently," Kyl'likki spoke as she studied the wares. The Toydarian accepted the compliment, and replied. "Honest business means a long life in the business. No refunds on explosives, for obvious reasons. Can't have you say a grenade doesn't work and pop me with it, you know?" he chuckled. Zylas nodded, and perused the offerings. "EMP rifle grenades? Definitely getting those. High Explosives, too?"

"Buy them all and you get two hundred credits off. I want them gone as nobody buys them." "Deal." Zylas paid his money, and slid the grenades in pouches on his chest armor as Kyl'likki spoke. "I'd like those micro-grenade cartridges you got. All of them." The Toydarian raised his hands with a smile. "Absolutely. Let's say...Three seventy five?" "Three fifty. Bulk discount?" "Three seventy five. I do move them for a particular Hunter." Kyl'likki stroked her chin. "Throw in those ammo pouches and that HE cartridge and I'll pay four fifty." "Deal." They shook hands on it, and the two bounty hunters left for the main compound after several more purchases of smoke grenades, flash bangs, and other varied ordnance.

They stopped in the cantina for a cold drink and conversation, then decided it was time to find Vardossk. In the sub basement, within durasteel lined walls and fluorescent lights, they found the Trandoshan alone at a series of computer terminals. With dexterity, he clacked the keys as his sanguine eyes stared intently into the screen, and he licked his fangs. "You two finally showed up." He logged out as the others walked up.

"Hope you're ready, as we're leaving, now." Kyl'likki gave him a curious look. "Take it you'll tell us more, once we've departed?" Vardossk nodded, and they unceremoniously boarded the ship and watched as the blast doors to the underground hanger opened to reveal the violet sky above. The flight out was a scenic one, with a vibrant sunset over lush jungles and placid seas in the distance.

* * *

The Trandoshan cruised along as he studied a holo-map on the heads up display before him. "We're headed from roughly here, Entralla, to Ord Mantell," Vardossk explained. "Seems our _friend_ The Sapphire Bandit was sprung from Orinackra as soon as we touched down, here. It's galactic news, now. Check it out." He pressed an icon, and a newscast aired.

A half-Theelin woman with bright red hair in a deep violet blazer sat at a news desk. She spoke with urgent clarity and a concerned expression to match. "Hundreds of highly dangerous inmates have escaped an maximum security Imperial detention facility after being freed by paramilitaries that stormed the prison itself. Lieutenant Mina Tarkin, niece of Moff Tarkin of the Seswenna sector, has the following to say regarding the raid."

The woman from the tarmac spoke as Imperial Army soldiers carted dark uniformed bodies away on bloodied stretchers. Her uniform was slashed, her right shoulder was singed, and bruises were on her mascara streaked face. A slice along her cheekbone was hastily field dressed, and Zylas guessed the woman applied it, herself.

"A highly trained combative force broke through our planetary defenses and assaulted the correctional facility itself. They subsequently overran our forces and freed all inmates present," She shivered, then composed herself. "Only a few others and myself survived. The Imperial Security Bureau is investigating the attack and will bring those responsible to justice. There is no further comment at this time."

Vardossk turned it off. "That aired a few hours ago, and nothing new's been released, since. I believe that shuttle we ran across relayed a distress signal to a ship in high orbit before it was shot down, and that ship notified the others." Kyl'likki nodded at that. "And the invaders attacked when the time was right. We would do that when securing settlements that didn't want to accept Hutt rule. Send a signal, then we'd descend on the settlement with gunships and open on it. They always caved in and surrendered, so it worked _quite well_."

The Trandoshan nodded slowly, the continued. "Our main priority in all this is to bring an update...of a _positive_ nature to the situation by capturing _our deranged diva_, once again. It seems she stole a _Lambda_ class shuttle during the fighting and made contact with a seller somewhere close. There aren't many T Four A's on the black market, so it's her." The Trandoshan glanced over at Zylas. "Your old flame's quite fine, as she received bacta treatment after the recording. Being the ISB official, myself, I checked in to see what really happened. Apparently the remaining garrison's also being transferred."

"Transferred to where?" he asked. "They didn't say." Vardossk spoke while he opened a new bag of jerky. "I'd been told that, freely. I won't be asking about it, again, as I don't care to pry, except into one of these," he finished with a low growl. The Mandalorian exhaled through his vocoder. "I understand."

"So," Kyl'likki started with a bite in her tone. "Past miss survivor girl's fifteen seconds of fame, where on Ord Mantell are we headed?" "The only inhabited part of the Scraplands. A whole black market network is hidden there, with smuggling, drug trafficking, and many other dark dealings beneath the mountains of wreckage and rust." Vardossk replied.

"Do you know specifically where she's making the sale?" "Not where _she_ will be, no...but where a particular information broker is. A high roller Muun that moves illegal vehicles and the like for high discretion clients." He sunk into his seat. "Now, let's kick back and relax for awhile. Get some chow, rest up awhile. You're going to need your strength for what's inevitably to come."

In moments, the Trandoshan pulled up a heavy isotope album and jammed to it. The thrusters kicked into full throttle once they reached the hyperspace lane, and in moments the ship was flung into the icy blue abyss of the Warp.


	13. Ord Mantell

The planet they were headed for was not far down the hyperlane, and soon the terrestrial orb known as Ord Mantell was before them on the viewing screen. Vardossk entered a program and punched in a few numbers, then a frequency reader scanned the air waves.

Scrambled communications screeched and crackled as the program zeroed in on the specified channel. The Trandoshan punched the thrusters and moved closer toward the designated landing coordinates as it continued scanning. In time, static played, then garbled speech was pieced together by the program.

"_-is en route, quarantine the area and kill all violators."_ The frequency became clearer as a deep voice spoke with cold authority. _"Once the shuttle lands, our agents will make the purchase as our benefactors require the utmost discretion."_

Zylas leaned in and listened, as did Kyl'likki. A nasal voice replied with an equally dark tone._ "Understood. Fire teams will patrol the site and surrounding areas."_

The frequency grew to static, then cut out. "That last voice, it matches the audio files I have on that Muun," the Trandoshan stated. "But we'll need to discover where this _transaction_ takes place," He continued. "The hangar I use for this sinkhole is just up ahead, though we'll have to leg it a few klicks to make sure our arrival remains unnoticed by anyone," The Trandoshan concluded as he descended into an abandoned shipping hangar filled with old crates and landed behind a blaster scorched freighter that concealed the ship from outside view. "I _suggest_ checking weapons and adjusting gear. We leave in ten." "I'll be ready," Kyl'likki replied, and left.

Ten minutes passed, and Zylas stepped into the cargo hold to meet the others. The Mandalorian studied Kyl'likki, and noticed her leather jacket was now off, and she wore her new chest armor, loaded with the gear she purchased. She also now wore a pair of charcoal gray combat trousers bloused into her boots. The Mandalorian admired her frame, as well as her tattooed arms. Vardossk held a heavy repeater in his clawed hands, and noticed it had an underbarrel grenade launcher attached to it, too.

"Looks like we're all ready to go start a small war," Kyl'likki quipped as she slid on black fingerless fighting gloves. "Fire teams here mean cutthroat mercenaries from the nastiest fighting in the galaxy. Believe me, I was in one, so we'll need keep on our toes," she continued as she lifted her snare rifle from its case. "Even still, I'm taking _this_ so we can bag Alyssa _Psycho_ and be on our way." "Your first real Hunt," Vardossk smiled. "This is a happy moment." He lowered the boarding ramp, and the three departed, weapons at the ready.

The trio fanned out, and Kyl'likki took the lead, rifle at a low ready. Her lekku stood arched along her back, and Zylas knew she was in her zone.

The skies were overcast with golden air, and the sepia washed landscape was bleak, with scrap heaps, hangars, and cracked duracrete roads. Along the shadows and refuse the three advanced, with the occasional junk barge that drifted lazily in high orbit overhead. From nowhere, several attack craft flew in low, and Kyl'likki waved for the others to drop low.

"I know those..._Dunelizard_ fighters," she stated. "Jabba's boys are definitely here. Those markings are unmistakable."

The three continued on after the fighters vanished towards the direction the three were headed. After two klicks passed under their feet, black, spiked IG droids on swoop bikes armed with heavy blaster rifles prowled the streets. One passed right by the stack of barrels the hunters hid behind, and Kyl'likki went for her pistol. Vardossk grabbed her shoulder and looked her in the eyes.

"_Don't,"_ he hissed. She gave him a dirty look, but he didn't relent. She shrunk back in submission, and Zylas caught her expression, then. _That's guilt, right there. _"Keep it tight, Twi'lek," the Trandoshan spoke. "We need to get in deeper in before we all get loud." Zylas looked away without having moved his head, and saw a slit of icy blue behind a sheet of rust pocked corrugated metal. "Over there." He then moved for it, and after he and Vardossk lifted it away, a tunnel mouth was revealed.

The Mandalorian once more looked at his wrist. "We're close to the target, if the coordinates are right. _I bet_ this is a back door." "That's most likely," Vardossk agreed, then smiled. "Let's find out!"

Cautiously the trio descended, and the duracrete walls echoed with their footfalls. Vardossk flipped open a monitor on the side of his rifle, and a radar screen powered on. "Company in the hall ahead!" he announced, and in moments, several broad shouldered droids with stubby cone heads emerged with blaster rifles and opened fire. Vardossk shrugged off a few hits and rolled his shoulders with a laugh. The reptilian fired off an EMP grenade down the hall and the droids dropped from the blast.

Zylas groaned at the sight. "Everyone on Ord Mantell knows we're here, now. The droids were the alarm. We'll need to close in, fast." They stepped past the mangled chassis and came to a T-junction. Vardossk then spoke with authority. "Mando'ad, you take the right hall, Twi'lek, on me." _He knows Mando'a? I'll have to ask, later._ Zylas held up a fist. Vardossk met it with his, and the three separated.

Zylas knew he was within shouting distance, but a sense of his old days as a solo mission hopper crept into his mind. He relished the danger and excitement, and with a clear mind he watched the path ahead. The chilled blue lights were ample enough to illuminate the corridor, and advanced to a simple durasteel door. The wall panel beside it glowed red along its sides. _Locked._

The Mandalorian extracted a cable from his wrist computer and in seconds hacked the door. The cable snapped back into place, and without hesitation, he slammed the control panel and lobbed a tear gas grenade into the room. He stood beside the door frame and watched as a tall, pallid, gaunt faced sentient in luxurious dark gray and lilac silk clothes stumbled out and fell to the floor in a nasal coughing fit.

Tanza switched off his external vocoder and hailed the others. "Vardossk, come in!" _"Ha ha ha! What's up?"_ Vardossk answered back, jovial. Zylas looked at the humanoid at his feet as they convulsed.

"Your information broker's been secured, alive. Hit him with a low yield tear gas grenade. It's a straight shot once you go down the hall I went." _"We'll meet up with you, but keep an eye out for more droids."_

Zylas kept a close watch over the floored sentient and his surroundings until the others arrived. Vardossk spoke as he walked up. "Rich clothes? Yeah, he's the one." He grabbed him off the floor and hefted him in the air. His mitre hat fell off his head as he clutched the Trandoshan's scaly wrists.

"I won't talk if you treat me like this!" he sputtered, his tone even more nasal than before. Vardossk lowered the being, and the Muun grabbed up his hat. Kyl'likki spoke coldly as he did. "Lucky you didn't try pulling a boot blaster." The Muun looked at the three with exasperation."There's no need for this toughness!" he exclaimed. "I'll tell you what you want to know!"

"Yeah, and send those droids after us?" the Twi'lek replied. The Muun in turn pressed a button on his personal wrist computer. Several _clanks_ were heard from an adjacent hall. "You have my word. I am an information broker, not the quarry you seek. Who are you after? I am most willing to help."

Zylas switched his comms to external, then spoke.

"We heard about a transaction, one likely involving the fugitive Alyssa Sykes, who's recently escaped prison." "Ah, yes, I heard all about that," the Muun began. "Apparently, the jailbreak was to recruit the toughest criminals to some greater purpose, though one I've been told she isn't a part of, but that's coming from her, so take that as you will. Nevertheless, she wants the payout for that shuttle, and a new ship with clean numbers."

"Thank you for the insight," Kyl'likki replied. "But that's not going to happen if we can help it. Before we leave, we need to know where that transaction is taking place."

He looked back into his office, then sighed. "I'd normally tell you all to shove off, but I guess death awaits me, otherwise." he finished with a dejected sigh. "Follow me to the databank, well, if there's anything left on it. That's not _your_ doing, I hope." "That was an unknown party," assured Zylas. "Lead the way so we can be done, here."

The Mandalorian was led to the databank in the office."They're still there, lucky for me. Here." The information was uploaded to his computer, as were reference photos of a local map. Zylas checked the information on his wrist computer with curiosity. _It correlates._

"Before you leave," the Muun spoke. He handed the Mandalorian a large velvet bag that jingled. "Thirty thousand credits, ten thousand for each of you. You're hired to leave me in peace." He righted himself, and found a shard of confidence within him. "I've been honorable in all this. Now, what of you?"


	14. A Fateful Encounter

"We leave as promised," Zylas answered as they walked out. The door slid shut behind them, and the three departed for the surface. The trek from there was quiet, with only the occasional lancer droid or foot patrol that crossed their path. Once the bounty hunters passed through a small hangar, they peered out from the open bay door.

The tarmac ahead had several security teams around it, and they paced around back and forth with more than the occasional head turned back from time to time. Zylas sensed something was amiss, and lowered his rangefinder.

"_Jodo Kast,"_ muttered Zylas as he saw the drab armor and goldenrod accenture. "Mando valor thief and general punk for hire." he muttered bitterly. "Skag trashed a Hunt of mine when I first got in the business, and it cost me. He wouldn't get in on a job this big." "Don't be so certain," Vardossk replied. "He's an up and coming name in the business, nowadays." Kyl'likki chimed in. "I'd say it's a safe bet _Greenie_ and his goons aren't on the payroll, here. It's obvious they're anxious. My crew wouldn't've been _this_ jumpy for a simple drop off..." She glanced out, then continued. "I don't see any blood, though."

Tanza hummed at that. "They probably _did the deed_, elsewhere, to be discreet. We'll need to work out how we're intercepting the target from them, though, as she'll likely walk into their trap."

Vardossk growled something alien, then spoke in Basic. "We can't just run out there, as fun as that sounds...We'll need to get closer, and strike with a pincer once Alyssa lands." Kyl'likki nodded. "Zylas and I can take the hangar closest to the landing pad, so I can hit that _womp rat_ with a net." "That should do it," Vardossk agreed. "I'll hide out in that darkened bay over there, to the far side and hit them with suppressive fire when the time comes. Let's move." _"Let's,"_ agreed the Twi'lek with a smile.

The Trandoshan vanished behind several stacked crates as Kyl'likki and Zylas exited from a nearby bay door and entered the building across the roadway. He switched his internal vision to infrared, and saw no one else was inside.

"We're clear, here. You take the ground floor by that hatch and get ready to move in once the shuttle lands," instructed the Mandalorian. "I'll cover you from the second floor so you can take the shot." "I trust you. Got it." replied Kyl'likki.

Zylas stealthily ascended to the second floor up an old set of stairs, and ducked low beside a blasted out window. "We're in position."_ "Likewise,"_ answered Vardossk. _"Now, we wait."_

The Mandalorian felt the tension in the air, and a sense of excitement and subtle apprehension filled him as the minutes passed. He breathed, deeply, and found his focus, and channeled his feelings into the drive he craved from his profession. His patience paid off, as the muted gray trefoil shuttle came into view as it descended and hovered over the tarmac. _Over the tarmac-_

Tanza peered through his rangefinder and saw Alyssa Sykes with a grin at the controls, and watched as she made a V with her index and middle finger, then wiggled her thumb between them at the mercenaries below. A few went to raise their rifles, but they stood no chance as the shuttle opened fire. Several squads of mercenaries rushed the tarmac, as well, and Zylas knew they were outgunned.

_"Fall back!" _Vardossk called in. _"She sniffed them out and those fire teams are intercepting Jodo's men! Meet me at the machine shop at the end of the street!"_ "On it!" Zylas replied. The Mandalorian wasted no time as he returned to the ground floor. "We're getting out of here," Zylas informed Kyl'likki, who was already at the hangar exit. "I know, just keep me covered!" "I will." They fled, and were well on their way down the street when a burst from a jetpack seared overhead.

Jodo Kast himself stood before them, and Zylas raised his rifle reflexively. He was too slow, as Kast blasted the barrel clean off his rifle with his own carbine. With a swift boot the next moment, he kicked Kyl'likki to the ground with a thud. "Huk!" she cried out, and doubled into herself. Zylas felt his rage flow through him and kicked the impostor in his hamstring, and Kast dropped, too. The Mandalorian went for his pistols, but Jodo recovered and zigzagged upward unsteadily to a nearby roof.

_"Skag slagging son of a Rancor!"_ Zylas shouted as he opened fire with his twin A-180's. Jodo ran off, and Tanza, against his better judgment, followed. _"Zylas!"_ Kyl'likki called out, but he ignored her entirely as he continued to shoot. A lancer droid barreled down the road, and after it turned it swooped in to spear him. Zylas instead blew it off the bike, and after a mad dash commandeered the military grade speeder. With a rev of the throttle he gave chase as the other bounty hunter fled along the rooftops. The sky now grew a icy gray as the sun faded into the horizon.

Anger, for what Kast just did, and for everything he represented, gave him a sharpened edge to his senses, and he saw the man disappear to his left. Zylas cruised past and went down a parallel street, then saw a massive tarmac that led to a small establishment at the far end. He stopped at the end of the alleyway and waited for Jodo to enter the bar after he landed, then gunned it across the open expanse. He made a wide, strafing arc as he approached, and saw a rear entrance, which he chose over the front door Kast entered. Zylas flicked his pistols to stun before he dismounted the bike.

A burly, swarthy Human in soiled gray coveralls walked out from behind a rusted corrugated partition, and Tanza floored him with two pulls of the trigger. He stepped through the entryway, and after a quick glance into the main dive bar itself, which was nothing to look at, he realized where Jodo hid. A groovy, funky, and seemingly out of place chiptune track played on an aged speaker system as Zylas walked up the steps that lead to the restrooms. An even rougher looking Rodian stood before the door and shoved the Mandalorian away from it.

"Restrooms are out of order, barve," he stated coldly, to which Zylas shook his head. "Look, my partner just went in there. He's injured, and I need to-" "I didn't see anyone go in there. You probably should-" A solid boot to the chest was the key, and it forced the bouncer through the door. The Mandalorian dropped low as a dart whizzed over his head and heard a stall get slammed shut. He went for a stun grenade, but considered the collateral damage, and decided against it.

Zylas saw the bouncer hop back to his feet and pull a boot knife. The two sparred for several intense seconds, and Tanza caught his blade more than once on a gauntlet. He matched move for move until the Rodian missed and the Mandalorian grabbed the back of his neck and slammed his head into a grime caked sink.

Tanza edged his way to the stall. With a solid boot planted near the latch, he kicked it open. _"HUAGH!"_ A palm strike to his helmet staggered him as Jodo rushed out and began to box his chest in. The Mandalorian knew Jodo wanted to use his wrist weapons to stroke his ego, so, with a smirk, he decided to use his head. A sharp crack of metal on metal, and he headbutted Kast. The fake slammed onto the toilet, and the bounty hunter thought to pull his pistols, but spun to his right. A jet of flame shot out from the door, and Zylas breathed, deep. He switched his sensors to infrared once more, and saw Kast raise his EE-3 to a low ready. _Time to go to the ladies room._

The Mandalorian powered them off and produced a small holdout pistol from a hidden holster in his chest rig as he left. After a flurry of blaster fire seared through the cheap metal door, he then slammed into the neon pink lit bathroom. Zylas stood off to the side of the entryway, and saw several more shots scorch the tiled wall.

"You live up to your reputation, _Jodo_," the Mandalorian taunted. "Unrefined, amateurish, and sloppy!" "Doesn't matter if you're on the floor, _dead!_" the poser snapped back from behind the door. "I'm gonna be the next Boba Fett, man!" Kast kicked the door open and stormed in with his carbine aimed ahead. "I'm comin' for ya-_HUK!_"

The Mandalorian struck Jodo in the throat with a well placed elbow, then spun in and grabbed him by the shoulder as he pulled him close._ "You made the wrong choice,"_ The bounty hunter growled while he depressed the trigger into his gut. A high intensity stun bolt soaked into the man's chest, and Zylas saw the bravado and pride fade in him as he unceremoniously fell. "Jodo Kast _never_ forgets-" he stuttered defiantly before he blacked out. "And Zylas Tanza _never_ forgives," he replied icily as he slid the holdout pistol back in its holster.

He dragged Jodo and his EE-3 into the bathroom, then reached into another pouch and unfurled a fold out sack. With care, he removed the helmet first, then began to unstrap the armor from the floored punk. Zylas made a mental note to meditate on the events that happened to learn from them, and finished with acquiring the armor. He left only the bodysuit, boots and gloves, and hefted the haul. The blond haired, blue eyed man laid limp, though Tanza checked his pulse and knew the man was still alive. Killing him then didn't cross his mind, as seizing his armor was more than enough as a punishment for him.

"This is for Ando Prime," he stated with satisfaction as he turned for the door.

The door slammed open again as the trash can spun away into a wall, and the human bouncer from before barged in with a rusty pipe and a war cry. The Mandalorian dropped the bag with a thunk, then raised his fists and blocked the blow with his gauntlets. The two were locked in close quarters combat for several turns, until a small click was heard behind the bouncer, whose back was turned to the stall. The bouncer went for his blaster, and a young woman's voice that shouted _"HI-YA!"_ paired with the crack of a toilet cistern lid against the back of his head, instead. His eyes bugged out as he growled in agony and dropped to the floor, lifeless.

From behind was revealed a small, pale Human woman. Silver bob cut hair, black lipstick and heavy eyeliner were matched by expensive silver furs, a little black dress, and buckled boots to match. She looked at him with wide, jade eyes in fear and wonder, and Zylas could easily tell she was not there for herself. The song now made sense, to the Mandalorian, and he felt it matched the sight before him.

"Take it you're on the run? I'm not here for you, if so." The woman relaxed and dropped the other half of the lid on the body before her. "_I know that_," She spoke with a aristocratic drawl, and didn't miss a beat. "Look, I need help! I'm the daughter of-" "Sorry, sweetheart. Not interested," Zylas candidly replied as he turned away. "I-I have money!" the woman replied, and he heard the jingle of credits. _Well, in that case..._ He looked back as he picked up the thug's chrome barreled DH-17. "I'm interested."

She frowned, then handed the small bag of credits outward as he slid the pistol in the loot bag. "It's all I have. I need to get away from this place, as that _fiend_ there was out to get me, and _will be_ once he wakes up."

"_Jodo?_ The irony. Well, I'll take that as partial advance payment," he agreed as he took the small pouch and tossed it in the sack. He noticed her silver septum piercing, and found it admittedly attractive. He looked her way, and spoke. "Stay close." She did, and Zylas checked to see if the coast was clear. The bar had long been vacated, and the Mandalorian wasted no time as he left with the mysterious woman. His commandeered bike was still there, thanks to it having been parked by enough scrap, and he loaded a pannier with the bag. From nowhere he pulled a pistol and stunned the woman. "Nothing personal," he smiled as he scooped her up and strapped her carefully to the bike. With a rev of the throttle he then cruised away.

"_Kyl'likki, Vardossk! Come in!"_ The comm line was quiet. He waited, then tried again. "Come in! It's Zylas. I'm still alive-" _THERE IT IS!_ He slowed the bike as the shuttle banked into view and idled over a building as it opened its cannons in an exchange with blaster rifle fire. The bounty hunter pulled out a tracker dart from his gear, then slid it into the barrel of the EE-3. He took careful aim, and rolled the trigger back. The dart connected against the ship as promised, and the Mandalorian sped off before the shuttle took notice.


	15. Departure

Tanza followed the marker on his internal heads up display map to where the _Sanguine Sunrise_ had landed, earlier. Zylas saw Kyl'likki stand guard with the grenade rifle, and she stared at him. He spoke up despite the goldenrod glare cast at him. "I hit that shuttle with a tracker, so this isn't over." He saw Kyl'likki sigh with relief.

"Who's your new girlfriend?" She asked. Zylas glanced back, then spoke up. "My _companion_ here paid me to leave, but also just cracked a man over the head with a cistern lid, so I had to play it safe." Kyl'likki said nothing, though gave the unconscious woman a funny look as the Mandalorian rode up the ramp. The Twi'lek unbound the woman and laid her on the bed in the cell, then locked it. The two then power-walked back to the bridge. Vardossk looked at the Mandalorian, and he could hear the displeasure in the Trandoshan's words.

"_You're lucky_, Mando'ad. Could have just left you behind. What's the situation?" "I nailed Alyssa's shuttle with a tracking bug, so we're still on. A barfly also saved my life, and she paid to leave-" Vardossk growled. _"Dammit I'm not a taxi service!"_ He breathed out what would have been angered speech in a deep sigh. "Find out where she wants to go when she wakes up. Anything past a few sectors on the way and you're both getting dumped off at the nearest spaceport. Got it?" "Yes, sir."

The Mandalorian returned to the cargo hold and seen the woman still slumbered. He popped open a blaster case nearby, and set his new carbine inside it. Zylas pulled out the pack from the bike pannier, and examined the helmet Jodo wore. _I'll have to make some modifications, with a helmet cam being the first, no doubt. I'm cleaning this out, too, as I don't need his snot and spittle all over everything. Better clean all of that armor up, too, while I'm at it. _He smiled at the helmet, and even though it belonged to a valor thief, it was now his, and was a priceless addition to his possessions. He prepared his cleaning kit, and sat atop a crate as he began to cleanse the gear he won. The wrist armor had a flamethrower and poison dart shooter, along with other basic modifications, from what Zylas observed. The woman in the cell then stirred.

_"Ugh, what happened?"_ the woman groaned. She slowly sat up, seen the Mandalorian, and immediately balled her fists. "_You lied to me!_ You're taking me back to that mean old fatty!" She began to whimper. "He smells so bad, and that _awful slug_ made me _lay_ on him! I can't go back! _No! No!_" She then broke down and cried, and Zylas looked on, nonplussed, then spoke. "I won't let you end up back there, I promise. I just needed to make sure you weren't going to try and six me. You _had_ just killed a man, earlier. People sometimes act out, afterwards."

_"Like it was my first time,"_ she muttered. Tanza shrugged. "_Hey! _Your life is your life, sweetheart, _I don't care._ My life gets me paid, so I do care. _About me._"

_"That's swell,"_ the girl lipped back quietly.

The Mandalorian shook his head, and traveled to the bridge. Kyl'likki glared back as he spoke. "Our new passenger just woke up, and mentioned a slug she called a mean old fatty, and-" The Twi'lek's mood changed at that, and she quietly left.

Vardossk stared ahead. "So, what also happened after you decided to _leave_ the Hunt? It had _better_ be worth it. The Twi'lek wouldn't stop ranting about how mad she is at you for leaving her."

Zylas sighed. "I ended up fighting Jodo, and after I stunned him with my holdout, he was cast down _and_ I acquired his armor. Tagged Alyssa's shuttle with a tracker dart on the way back, and returned here." The Trandoshan glanced over at him. "Now, that's impressive. Well done, though you now have to deal with-" The door to the bridge hissed open.

"Vardossk!" Kyl'likki spoke loudly. Zylas looked back without moving his head, and saw the Twi'lek and the young woman at her side, who shot the back of his head a particularly dirty look. The Twi'lek then spoke. "_I knew_ I knew her! She's my ace, back from my _service_ with Jabba." Zylas replied. "That's pretty convenient. Who's to say she isn't a spy?" _"Shut your mouth!"_ The Twi'lek snapped, and Zylas reeled back in his seat from that. "She told me where we need to go, next. Take us to Panna Prime." "Panna where?" the reptilian asked as he pulled up a galaxy-wide map. The woman replied with a formerly unheard self-confidence. "Go to S-Six on your star chart." The Trandoshan looked back. "And _you_ are?" "Katarn." She paused for effect, and Zylas found the way she dropped her R's admittedly pleasing to the ear.

"Lola Katarn."

"What are we looking for when we reach this Panna Prime of yours?" "A city there. Panna City. Alyssa Sykes keeps a permanent penthouse suite in the Havrok Hotel." Vardossk flared his snout at that. "She has a hot Imperial shuttle she's joyriding through the galaxy as we speak," the Trandoshan replied. Tanza didn't miss a beat, either. "Exactly. We need to zero in on where she went, not go on some wild Mynock chase-" Lola interrupted him. "She's already blasted off well outside the range of the scanners on this ship, _mister_, so who'd be chasing what, then?" She continued, unabated.

"It isn't her you'd be after, anyway. It's her personal computer she keeps _all her_ information on. Hutt dealings, included, which could lead you to where she's going. I saw the name _Jabba Desilijic Tiure_ quite clearly on the screen when she invited me there, last summer." Zylas looked back and furled his brow behind his helmet. "_You_, on holiday with _Sykes_, for tea?" "It's my business the reason I was there, _idiot,_" the woman snapped back. "All I'm saying is, if you want to know more about who to find, who to track, that's a trove of information that's free to get." Zylas scoffed at that.

"Well, now that we know all that, we can just drop you off-" "Oh, I think not!" She blurted with a sly smile. "You need me to get inside the suite. I stole one of the electronic keys to her room when she wasn't looking." She held up an electronic room key from her purse, then quickly dropped it back in.

"Might be better to have her and the Twi'lek case the joint, anyway." Vardossk replied to Zylas. He then sighed. "Alright, Panna City it is." He paused. "How did you end up on Ord Mantell _and_ find your way on my ship, anyway? Zylas brings up a valid point." Lola shrugged with a small smile. "Maybe I just hate that _Alyssa_ so much I willed my way here. I know things. Things that will bury her."

"Fair enough," nodded Vardossk. "You're under Imperial witness protection, now. I hope that doesn't bother you." "The Empire has my allegiance, so long as taking Alyssa down is a part of it." "It absolutely is," he smiled. "Welcome aboard the _Sanguine Sunrise_."

The flight from there on was far less tense, and the two women retreated to the bunk room. Vardossk cranked up some heavy music, and the two returned to their usual pastime while aboard the ship. The trek to the Tion Cluster took hours, and the Hunters sat down for Muja berry Panna cakes with Lola, who insisted on making them as she claimed they tasted the best. Vardossk even skewered several cakes with a claw and ate them, to Lola's amusement.

From there, the flight was routine, with weapon checks, gear maintenance and discussions about the hotel layout taking the forefront. The crew returned to the bridge in time and prepared to reenter realspace. Zylas pondered the enigmatic woman's presence beside him. _Eh, stunning you might have been a bit much. Maybe._


	16. Panna City

The garish crimson moon came on screen, and Vardossk leaned in as he studied the surface scanners. "Massive life forms in those oceans," he trailed off. "It's all mud, actually," Lola commented. "They call it the Mud Moon, even." "A perfect place for the slime balls of this sector, I'm sure. Any Imperial presence, here?" The woman nodded. "Yep. They keep a small garrison of Army soldiers to protect their embassy and its landing pad, and some coppers to patrol the streets, so nothing too impressive, here."

"Well," Vardossk began. "That's not the best of news, as if we needed help, we only have backwater backwash from the Imperial academies." Kyl'likki looked over at the Trandoshan. "We're still raiding her hotel room, though." "Naturally," he replied as a massive, transparent, bubble-armored city came into view. Lola smiled at the sight and spoke excitedly.

"So, my good sirs, Kyl'likki and I are first going to shop for us some clothes at-" "You're high tailing it to the hotel to search the suite, Human." Vardossk stated firmly, though Lola replied with a small dash of sass. "And get followed there?"

He gave her a less than approving look, but she didn't back down. "I never go where I intend to for things like this, right away. You two wouldn't know we were being tailed, and we'd end up in trouble. Getting eyed by street scum is going to be all too likely." She looked at both Zylas and the Trandoshan, and continued. "You two, on the other hand, can take any lurkers out, should they appear and prove to be more than we can handle. The boutique is on the way to the hotel, too, so no detour."

The Trandoshan nodded and shown a small smile. "Alright. You're wiser than you look, kid. We'll do it your way." Lola smiled at that. "Thank you, Colonel." "You can thank me with results." The comm system crackled to life with a curt cadence as a male Imperial gruffly spoke.

"_You're approaching an Imperial controlled city. State your-"_ "Colonel Vardossk, ISB. Transmitting clearance codes, now." The comm went quiet, then the voice returned. _"Well, that's not something you see everyday. Welcome to Panna City, Colonel! Our facilities are at your disposal."_ "Very well. Prepare all on hand records of the Havrok hotel for my arrival. Vardossk, out." The ship flew through a hydrostatic shield, and landed in a duracrete commercial hangar.

"Less attention this way versus landing in the government hangar," the Trandoshan explained as the ship touched down. Kyl'likki turned, and saw the Mandalorian in Jodo Kast's armor. She gave him a once over, then spoke. "Looks better on you, anyway." Lola peeked at his back and laughed in turn. "You just wanna use that fancy jetpack is all, mister, admit it!" _"Possibly,"_ he replied tersely. She smiled at his insolence, and the Twi'lek caught that.

Zylas saw in his peripheral as Kyl'likki checked her to make sure that was all she looked at, but Lola turned her head away and casually checked her purse for credits. "Thought I had another bag of credits, in here." Tanza looked at her. directly. "Thought that was all the money you had." Lola looked up at him with a furled brow. "As if I'd be as stupid as to hand someone all my..." she rummaged through her purse, again. "Oh, I guess I did! Well, that was that!" she finished with a small laugh. Kyl'likki pulled out a few thick credit chips and handed them to Lola. "Take these. Haven't hung out with you in awhile, anyway. We can catch up in the shop." "Sounds fun," she smiled.

Vardossk looked away as he stretched, then cleared his throat. "The women leave first, then you, _Jodo._ I'll pull up the rear and observe any _unusual_ activity. We also won't meet in public, but will return here as the situation dictates." "Sounds good, Vardossk," replied the Mandalorian. "Let's do this."

The women left, first, and spoke with delight about shopping as they ventured off. Zylas left, next, and Vardossk trailed behind as they walked into the heart of Panna City. The city itself was ancient, with its graffiti adorned walls, labyrinthine alleyways and open aired bazaars. All manner of dregs, loners, and wastrels wandered the sunlit, cracked duracrete streets, though everyone kept to themselves. A synth arrangement with hand drums aired from a nearby market, and it set the tone for the city, perfectly to Zylas.

The green and gold armored Mandalorian kept the two women in his sights, and walked past once they entered the store Lola mentioned. He looped around and visited a street vendor, and purchased a bottled iced caf drink. He sat at a table nearby, and sure enough, the black leathers, tattoos, and tusks of the Gamorrean were seen. _How the Hell did he find us!? _The porcine thug walked past the store, however, and continued down the street.

"_You see that pig creeping along?"_ The Trandoshan spoke through the comms in his helmet. Tanza muted the external sound and replied. "Yep. He knows where KeeKee and Lola are, too, but played it off. So, what's _our_ play?" _"He doesn't know you're you, so I'll lay low by the shop while you track him."_ "As Jodo."

"_He would know if you were on a job Jabba didn't like, trust me. Your cover, as far as I know, is still affiliated with the Hutts, so our friend might think you're not hostile." _"If Kast hasn't ran his mouth saying I jacked his colors." Zylas paused as he stood up. Vardossk continued. _"You took his pride, and probably his only suit of armor. It'll be awhile before we hear of his name in the business, again...He's probably too ashamed to tell anyone what happened to him."_

Tanza laughed as he finished his coffee and pitched it in a waste bin. "You're right. It all makes sense, now that I think about it. Seeing Jodo on Ord Mantell wasn't a coincidence, as Lola said she was being hunted by him." Zylas then exhaled. "Something doesn't add up, though, but we can talk about it, later. Got a feeling that Gamorrean's headed for the hotel, now. I''ll check with the clerk and see if there _even is_ a penthouse suite." _"Smart, I'll be on standby."_ Tanza kept his rifle slung on his shoulder as he walked along. The irony wasn't lost to the Mandalorian, having stolen the valor thief's armor to pose as him. This paid off, as the Gamorrean strolled into the hotel proper without as much as a glance behind his back. Zylas entered a side alley by a drug store and took a moment to access the communication line to the hotel itself.

A grub faced Neimoidian in fancy purple silk clothes answered the line with the inherently insincere tone his species was known for. _"Hello? Are you searching for a fine room for the night?"_ he asked. "Correct. Is your penthouse suite available, by chance? Heard it's the finest in the city." _"I'm sorry, sir, but the penthouse suite has long since been rented out. We have other fine suites available for a reasonable fee if you're interested, however."_ The Mandalorian didn't move. "I'll check around, first, actually. Take care, friend." He powered off the screen, stretched, then hailed the Trandoshan through his helmet.

"Vardossk, you there? That girl's right about the suite-" _"That girl had a tracker in her purse!__"_ "_Great._ I'm headed-" _"For the hotel, Mando'ad. We'll meet you, there. Make your way to the top floor and be sure that thug doesn't run off with that computer!"_ "I'm on it!" Tanza was already en route to the hotel, and beheld the aged tan duracrete building up ahead. He took a side entrance in and heard the din of blaster fire as it erupted. The hotel itself, despite the chaos, was immaculate with its red walls, golden accenture, and plush carpet of a deeper hue of red. Even Zylas for a split second appreciated its opulent beauty as he checked the edge of an open door for movement.

A Rodian raised a blaster pistol as soon as the split second of movement caught his eye, and Zylas didn't hesitate. A Sullustan in a hunter green flight suit jumped out from behind a loaded luggage cart with a heavy blaster pistol, and was floored, too. A door remained open along the way ahead to the right, however, and the Mandalorian silenced his footfalls as he took to the side of the door frame.

With care Tanza peered into the room, and seen the searing bolt of a blaster bolt scorch right past his head. A Human thug swung upside down from the top of the door frame with twin pistols, and Zylas spun back to the wall as several blaster holes smoldered from the opposite wall. The thug lost his footing and fell on his back with a loud thud, and Zylas squeezed off a bolt into his chest before he could move. The Mandalorian then slid out a dark steel flash bang from a grenade pouch on his battle belt. He firmly pulled the pin on the grenade and ricocheted it off the wall, then heard a muffled version of the grenade's detonation. He then peered in again, and moved in on the thugs in the room and ended them.

With the first floor cleared, Zylas seen the elevator ahead, and got an idea. He produced another flash bang, though this one was a matte sapphire blue with two thick white bands at the base and top.

He set the mode to remote detonation, this time, and set it in the elevator, then pressed for the floor to the penthouse suite on the panel, then walked off. He took the stairs, and with his blaster trained at every kill funnel point, he battled several more thugs. Once the Mandalorian heard the confused screams of thugs from above that matched the mini camera's visual in the grenade, he pressed the detonator on the personal device fitted to the wrist cuff of his glove. The screen automatically went black to shield his eyes, and he advanced upward.

He cleared the doorway to the top floor, and saw the goons who cried out with their hands over their faces. They came to and pulled their pistols, though Zylas shot them dead where they laid. The Mandalorian found the door to the suite Alyssa Sykes kept as it slammed shut._ That pig just went in there._ Sure enough, the porcine thug's menacing, eerie speech was heard through Tanza's helmet.

"Pull up to the fire escape of the penthouse suite with the passenger seat beside the window," the Gamorrean shouted. "I can't risk him finding anything out!" _So Lola isn't a snitch, after all._ "Vardossk, check the fire escape, they're moving the computer out the window, third story, back of the building to the left. It has the info Lola claimed it would." _"Got it,"_ the Trandoshan replied as a blaster could be heard in the background.

Zylas considered another flash bang, but decided against the collateral damage, and the same was decided for the flamethrower. When he felt the timing was right, the Mandalorian pressed the control panel on the door and fired a poison dart while it opened. The dart caught on one of the studs of the Gamorrean's jacket, and spun off into the wall beside him. The thug threw a lamp across the room and slammed beside him in turn, then he charged into the room. "Hands up!" the Mandalorian shouted, but realized his comms were still set on internal. "Kast, you scum! Don't think I didn't _see you_, earlier on." He smiled, and it gave Zylas the creeps. "We found out about your _little game_ back on Ord Mantell, trying to steal Alyssa and that information to strike out on your own!" the Gamorrean continued. Even though he was not the man the porcine thug believed he was, he still felt the sting of his accusations.

Tanza switched on the external mic, and gave his best impression of Kast's arrogant tone to play on the moment. "Yeah, and? You know I only do this for the money, _fatso!_" Zylas pulled the trigger, and it _clicked_. _"Yeah,_ _and!?"_ The Gamorrean laughed as he whipped the nightstand itself at Zylas, and it forced him to roll sideways to avoid it. "No payout for you this time, _sleemo!_" The thug jumped out the window as the Mandalorian opened fire with his pistols, though the lime green airspeeder flew off in time. Zylas watched as the thug wiggled his thumb between his index and middle finger as he sped away, laughing all the while. The others appeared several moments later and the Mandalorian holstered his blasters as he spoke. "They got away with the computer, I just-"

Kyl'likki looked at him with wide eyes as she snapped at him. "_Screw all that! _They took Lola!" "Oh, t_hey took little Lola_, Boo hoo hoo. I'm not getting paid to-" Kyl'likki got right in his face at that. "Oh, I'm about to knock you back into last Taungsday if you don't go after her, _right this instant!_" Vardossk stepped between the two and broke the moment apart before it could evolve. He then spoke with greater authority than before. "I know that girl will be worth it, in the end. They went east, and shouted something about a sluice gate." He paused only a second. "It's all down to you, now. _Go!_" He pointed to the door. The Mandalorian did as he threw down the rifle and stormed past Kyl'likki without a word.


	17. Flight

Zylas pulled his twin pistols, and made it to the roof. The bounty hunter peered through his rangefinder and spotted the airspeeder and the Gamorrean at the docks in the distance to the north, while the thugs barged through a crowd, headed east. The Mandalorian breathed deeply to focus his attention, and with a single motion took to the skies. With short bursts to boost his jumps he ran along the rooftops as he went after Lola. He kept pace along the skyline of the city, and the gang in his sights.

The cohorts that dragged her along reached the sluice gate, and rushed through it before it slammed shut. Without a second thought, Tanza went north. The sunlit duracrete docks beneath the bubble domes were empty save an unaware goon and a goldenrod 74-Z speeder bike, which after a decidedly quick flank with his jetpack and blaster fire, was now his. With the vast expanse of ocean before him, he mustered his courage and punched the throttle. The bike sped off over the dock's edge onto the gelatinous ocean of red mud and bounced off the surface, then raced forward. The speakers on the bike played a slamming electro rock track to match, and Zylas gunned the vehicle as he flew over the crimson waves and past jagged rocky outcroppings ahead.

The flotilla of skiffs alongside the airspeeder that now had Lola sailed ahead to a large, rusty brown yacht that hovered over the ocean's surface. The thugs openly celebrated their victory with high fives as they stood on deck and awaited their compatriots. Just as he went to turn away for the docks as the yacht and skiffs opened fire, the ocean beneath began to ripple. The mud split open as a the head and neck of a massive carmine plesiosaur rose from the murky depths. It gave a bone chilling roar and bared its jagged teeth before it bit the nearest skiff right in two. Zylas banked left, and made a wide arc around the scene and took potshots at the bewildered goons.

From above descended a dusty tan space yacht. _The Star Jewel! That girl's worth more alive, than dead!_ Several thugs went to the highest point on the yacht with Lola, who thrashed and fought with all her might. She shouted furiously as she threw her legs up and booted a punk clean off the deck with a swift double kick to the chest.

Jabba's ship and the skiffs opened fire on the scrap dragon all the while, but its rubbery hide absorbed the hits. Zylas saw the frantic rushing of thugs as they went for blaster rifles, and the glare of the creature was terrifying as it began to devour another skiff with apparent glee. The Mandalorian drifted the bike, and watched as Lola broke free. With some martial prowess she yanked a nearby Kubaz by his snout and dunked him, and disarmed a Weequay of his vibro-staff and whipped him overboard, too. Tanza then beheld the hawk-like _Sanguine Sunrise_ as it opened fire on _The Star Jewel_, which began to exchange volleys of blaster fire.

The Mandalorian felt a surge of adrenaline coarse through him, and he showered a nearby skiff with red mud as he took a hard left. He spun around, and watched as the Gamorrean now hovered beside a skiff and handed the computer off to a Human affiliate. The man then quickly boarded a hatchway that opened along the side of the yacht.

From a dark plastoid case the Gamorrean then pulled out a harpoon gun and shot the hull of the space yacht itself as it flew in for a low pass, and shouted frantically into a wrist com-link. In moments the ship ascended, and left the battle for a range of crags in the hazy distance.

Zylas flipped the cruise control on as he rose up from his seat, then punched his jetpack and blasted off. With a twirl through the sky and twin blasters in hand he pelted several harried henchmen with pistol fire. With a firm thunk of his boots he landed on the deck of the yacht.

The Mandalorian holstered his blasters and went for the controls, and the fur clad woman swung the cannon upward at the sea monster. The scrap dragon turned its head and stared down the yacht, and licked its maw before it lunged forward. Lola shot it square on the nose, and it sneered at her before it arched its head to its left and looked at the ocean's surface.

From nowhere the huge tendrils of a leviathan dianoga whipped outward, and its large red eye glared ravenously ahead. With its tentacles it began to pull in the thugs that tried to swim through the mud in vain and ripped them apart, limb by limb.

"Lola! You gotta get that computer back! There's a blaster over there! Go light 'em up!" Lola picked up the blaster carbine and with a maniacal grin looked up at Zylas. "Aye aye, Captain!" she agreed while she retreated below. In half a minute's time, after several dull thuds from beneath the deck, the small woman reappeared with the computer under her arm. "I got it! Let's get outta here!" she shouted, quite proud of herself. _Thank the Maker!_

The Panna dragon at last was where it wanted to be, and almost smiled before it lunged, again. This time, cannon fire from the _Sanguine Sunrise_ scorched its hide, and the creature cried out before it instead went for the dianoga as dark magenta muck splattered everywhere. The corvette hovered overhead as the rear loading bay opened, and Lola glanced up, then back at Zylas. "How about a lift?" she asked. "You got it, sweetheart!" he replied as he hugged her from behind. The two blasted off straight up onto the cargo ramp, and Zylas gave her a friendly push into the cargo hold.

"Vardossk, we're in!" Zylas spoke through his helmet, and the ramp raised shut as the ship rocked hard to its side, and sent the two into a stagger. Once the ship righted itself, the pair rushed through the ship to the bridge and saw the Panna dragon on the screen as it took one final bite at the ship. Its jagged teeth grazed the blood red hull, and Kyl'likki blasted its torso with cannon fire as Vardossk punched the throttle. The beast relented as it roared in pain, then with an arching of its neck flamboyantly dove back beneath the waves.

Lola gathered her wits and looked up at the Mandalorian. "You, you saved me! I really thought it was the end, back there! Never had anyone come back for me."

"_Oh, please," _Kyl'likki spouted off. "_Your hero_ had to be-" _"Shut up!"_ the Trandoshan snapped. "Open fire on the site, sink every last survivor. _Now._" _"Yes, sir,"_ She replied coldly before she she pummeled the ocean below with heavy fire until every chunk of scrap, monster, and corpse sunk beneath the murky waves. "Want me to six that yacht, too?" she asked with unbridled enthusiasm. "Go for it, Twi'lek." With a fervor Kyl'likki roared at the screen ahead of her while she disassembled the yacht with cannon fire. She panted, and several moments of silence passed.

"Now _that_ was hot," Vardossk stated, and that made the Twi'lek loosen up. "Barely," she scoffed, and the Trandoshan nodded slowly. _"Nice."_

The flight back to Panna City was filled with recounting what just went down, and Vardossk grinned as he showed the action replay on a pop-up screen to the others, who were amazed. The _Sanguine Sunrise_ landed in the Imperial tarmac, this time, and the Hunters entered the embassy with Lola, who insisted on carrying the computer. The group soon entered into a small conference room, where an Imperial sat with a stack of weathered files.

He looked up with tired eyes at the sentients before him, and he sipped from a black mug. "It's been a long day, and even longer for you lot, I'm sure," he stated as he held out the files for Vardossk. "Had no actual files on hand, here, so we sent a security team into what was left of the hotel, and found these. Feel free to peruse them, and we also cordoned off the penthouse suite until your investigation begins." "Good work, Lieutenant. I appreciate it," the reptilian spoke as he shuffled through the papers. The man turned to the others. "If there's any refreshments you'd like, feel free to visit the rec room, two doors down to the left, and the vending machine is free serve...but _try_ not to take everything." "We won't," Kyl'likki answered back before she bumped into Zylas and led the way out.


	18. Imperial Embassy

The room was simple, with a few tables and chairs, a couple battered arcade machines, a gaming table for Dejarik, and a small kitchenette. A few Imperials sat around and chatted while a lone patrol trooper fidgeted with a jukebox. He muttered something about how the machine was broken, but perked up when he found a song that played. A chipper electro-Jizz track played, and it pepped up a couple Imperials to power up the gaming table. Holograms of various monsters appeared, and they began to battle them with previously unseen enthusiasm. Lola entered the room, and raided the vending machine, then ventured over to the coffee machine. "Powdered creamer?" she frowned. "What a travesty."

The patrol trooper looked at the bounty hunters with evident apprehension in his body language, but looked at his own armor and walked over. He took an adjacent seat to the bounty hunters' table. "Heard you all had a crazy shootout, earlier." "Not only," Zylas replied. "Had a full on airspeeder chase, and battled sea monsters and the Hutts all the while. Even used my jetpack to airlift _her pretty face_ to safety," he concluded as he gestured to Lola, who blushed. Kyl'likki breathed, deeply, and walked over to the kitchenette as the Trandoshan walked in to the room. He spoke with a wide, jagged grin. "Lola, Mando'ad, come with me. A tech head just cracked the password. It was _Jabba Juice Sixty Nine_." Kyl'likki snickered at that, and the reptilian waved the two along. "Let's see what there is to see."

The Twi'lek smiled icily at the Mandalorian, and he knew he was in for it. He walked out with Lola, then followed Vardossk, who led them to the room the battered computer was in. It sat atop an old table, and its black screen shone with neon green text. "All her messages are there! Yes!" exclaimed Lola. She rubbed her hands as Zylas pulled out a small data widget from his gear belt and spoke. "Data extractor. Checks for viruses and restores corrupted files, too." "Excellent," Vardossk replied as he shrugged his shoulders into his jacket. Zylas plugged the device into a side jack port, and with a few clacks of the keys, a light on the device glowed green and the screen showed a menu. The Mandalorian tweaked a few settings and pressed the enter key. "Now we just gotta wait."

In time, with Alyssa's message history effectively raided and downloaded to the data widget, the Trandoshan concluded. "Well, with that daunting task finished, Zylas, we're headed back to the hotel. The ladies are staying behind as you and I are obviously closer to Imperial interests." He licked his teeth as he scratched his chin and stared off into space. "And I have a feeling there's something else to be gleaned, from there." "Yeah," he nodded. "And I'd like to get that rifle back, too. Power pack zeroed out when I had the shot of the century!"

The Mandalorian returned to the break room. "KeeKee, Vardossk's having you and Lola hang out, here, while he and I finish up," he paused as the Twi'lek didn't even move. "Back at the hotel," he finished quietly. The Twi'lek said nothing, though her lekku then arched along her back. Lola gulped, and followed Tanza out of the room. Vardossk leaned his head back when he saw the woman beside the Mandalorian. Lola toughened up, and spoke. "I know the layout of the room better than either of you do. It would be foolish to leave a former witness of a location out of the search, would it not?"

The woman nodded eagerly with a smile that was more of a plea, and Vardossk simply rolled his eyes and turned away. "_Fair enough_, but you are to do exactly as instructed. This _is_ a legal affair, after all." He stated as he looked back, and Lola simply nodded in return. Past the embassy and down a few streets, Vardossk showed his badge to the police forces that guarded the cordoned scene, and they waved the three into the blaster pocked hotel.

They took the elevator, and in short order stepped into to the suite. Zylas looked at Lola and put a hand on her fur clad shoulder. "You stay here, while we search. If we ask questions, that is how you will help." "Sure thing," she nodded, then spoke anyway. "If y'all want to start somewhere, Alyssa kept her spices and other vices in a small safe underneath her bed." Vardossk thawed a little at that. "Right. Tanza, check it out." The Mandalorian gave a quick nod and peered under the bed. "It's, uh, it's not there-There it is!" He dragged out a small, battered hunter green blaster proof safe. Lola frowned. "I don't have a key, for that, sadly, but there's likely a spare, somewhere close."

Meanwhile, Vardossk ripped Heavy Isotope styled clothes out from the closet and threw them on the floor. He peered into the closet. "A free rifle. Zylas?" The Mandalorian peered in, and grabbed it off a shelf in the far back. "An A Two Eighty C." He studied its battered cherry stock, chipped dark brushed nickel finish, and peered through its red dot scope. "Sykes has good taste, I'll give her that," he stated as he grabbed its drab three point sling and shouldered it. He also took the empty EE-3 off the floor and slung that, too.

Lola piped up. "Check behind pictures, behind dressers, everything." Vardossk did, and found a wall safe behind a painting of the Battle of Geonosis as Clone Troopers battled against the droid army of the CIS. He also discovered hidden in a drawer under some ocean blue bedding several papers, and a spice pipe. "Interesting, but irrelevant past these hired gun contracts, as they illustrate she's more capable than we've been led to believe," he spoke, though mostly to himself. "Wait," blurted Lola. "Go to the bathroom vanity, there-there, yeah! That's where Alyssa went before she opened the safe to _spice up_ her afternoon tea." She shrugged. "Stuff was for skags and didn't rate."

The Trandoshan moved for the bathroom, and as Lola predicted, a spare safe key was hidden in the bathroom vanity. "Jackpot!" he smiled and looked back at the fur clad woman, impressed. "You're surprisingly useful." Tanza then spoke up. "Here, It'll be better if I open it, in case the stuff explodes with something hazardous, though probably not to her." Lola gave him a dirty look at that remark. "You two should probably leave the room, too, in case it's rigged with gas." "Not a bad idea, just don't _sample_ the evidence, eh?" Vardossk quipped as the others then stepped out. _Not my style, but I'll take that rifle,_ he thought to himself.

Zylas slid the key and twisted it, and with a tiny _click_, the safe opened. Tanza's helmet's environmental readouts lit green in his heads up display in his helmet. "It's safe! Come on back." Lola walked in first and looked him in the eyes. "It's _safe_, huh?" Zylas looked at her, then the safe, then sighed. _"Lola..."_ She giggled as he opened the safe, only to reveal nothing inside. "Yeah, like I'm buying that," He spoke before he shook it furiously, and a series of _tinks_ were heard inside it.

He smiled further while he popped the safe liner out, and to his expectation, the real treasures were inside. A data chip, a clip of sterile credits, and small key _tinked_ against the metal of the safe. He took the key, and went for the wall safe. It swung open, and within were several tricked out blaster pistols in quick draw holsters and spare power packs. Three loaded cerulean velvet bags were present, too. The Mandalorian didn't miss a beat and picked one up.

"We're cataloging all this stuff as evidence?" Zylas asked. "This is a lot of money, right here."

"Not for evidence, no. For us," smiled Vardossk as he unfurled a black synthetic sack. "It's quite legal to take certain treasures as standard OSP protocol for SOG. The credit clip there, for example, is your _hazard pay_."

Lola gave the Trandoshan a puzzled look. "OSP? Sounds made up. You sure you aren't just crooked?" Vardossk shook his head. "On site procurement. You know, taking weapons and valuables for _mission related_ reasons?" He glanced at the safe contents. "Even those black market blasters are free to take as otherwise they'll sit in an evidence room, useless to anyone."

She still gave him a look, and he glanced at the wall safe. "I'll let you take a blaster and a bag of credits as a _welcome aboard_ gift. How about that?" "_Oh,_" Lola hummed, then smiled. "Well, then all this government business sounds quite fine 'n dandy to me!" "Good. Now, load everything up and let's move." They looted the room of the discovered valuables, finished documenting the scene with a personal image capturing device Vardossk carried, used a fingerprinting kit, and Zylas safely removed the poisoned dart from the wall. The trio departed back into the streets that were lit by an orange glow over the faded skyline and hydrostatic shield above them. The Trandoshan looked back at the others, then spoke with contentment.

"That concludes our search, though I still have to file an incident report and other formalities," he concluded, then waved the others along.


	19. Full Attack Mode

The group's official business was concluded in time, and they stopped at a renowned Panna cake house for a quick meal of Panna cakes and other breakfast dishes, and even ventured back to the fashion boutique, from earlier. Zylas and Vardossk stood outside and kept watch as the women went on the spree they initially hoped to, and they emerged with bags full of clothes. Kyl'likki went to heap her bags on the Mandalorian, but he turned and walked away before she could. _Ugh, I see how it is...You're still mad at me for yelling at you._ Vardossk, however, took Lola's bags without a missed step, and the Twi'lek grumbled as she was stuck with her haul.

Once they boarded and settled in, the group returned to the bridge and departed from the crimson moon with a flyover of the idyllic, placid waters once filled with monsters and maniacs. "Oh, wow," Lola exclaimed as she saw the glow of the hydrostatic shield against the dark purple ocean and sky. "The city...it's so beautiful. Never seen it like this, before."

Kyl'likki smiled at the woman's floofy silver hair, and was genuinely pleased to see her both happy and free. The Trandoshan finished his cruise without interruption and smoothly ascended into realspace. The two women then left and gossiped over a cup of caf about galactic affairs, though Kyl'likki yawned in time.

"Well, how about a game of Dejarik? Isn't like there's anything else to do." "Sure, haven't played in a minute, though," shrugged Lola. "Same here, but the tables have a pop up rule sheet built in, so we're good." the Twi'lek replied.

The two soon became immersed in the holographic board game in the lounge room. In time, Lola gained the upper hand, which dismayed the Twi'lek. "You'd better not go after my Savrip, you little wermo!" the Twi'lek warned, though Lola simply smirked as she moved the spindly armed Grimtaash and subdued the hulking bipedal being.

"Surely you can do better!" the silver haired woman stated slyly. Kyl'likki gave a lopsided smile in turn as she moved a behemoth Ghhhk and eliminated the Molator. "A gambit, sweetie. You've just been played." "Oh?" Lola smiled as she moved another monster and wiped Kyl'likki's fiend off the board.

The Twi'lek looked at the checkered table, and disdain formed on her face as Lola won. She then let out a dissatisfied huff as she sprawled out on the sofa. "You cheated, _Lola_, as you didn't have that monster before. I seen you look for the control panel when I went to hit the head," she stated.

"I didn't cheat," Lola replied with a smile of her own. "I was just rereading the rules, sugar." The Twi'lek cleared her throat. "_Yeah, right, _more like rewriting them, you little _peedunkey,_" she smiled, then after a moment, she continued. "Well, anyway, if you don't mind, I had a couple questions I finally wanted to ask you. Nothing about, just-" "Shoot," replied Lola. The Twi'lek sat upright as she began. "So, I never really got to know you past being _in service_ to Jabba, so what's your story like?" Kyl'likki couldn't help but dote over Lola as only her head and furs showed from the mass of blankets as she sipped her juice carton.

"Was born on Sulon, a moon over Sullust with farms and fields, nothin' exciting. I've been all over the galaxy, most my life." she spoke. "Living where the party is, in the most happening clubs and cantinas when I wasn't blowing up the night or pushing spice for our former boss." Lola sighed. "I don't like staying in one place for too long, and my life is just the way I like it." Lola yawned, and shifted in the chair and continued.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to take a nap, now. I'll tell you more about me, some other time, okay?" "Of course. Sleep well, _Peedunkey Kwee-Kunee,_" Kyl'likki spoke softly, which made Lola genuinely smile. "_Punk queen_. I like that. See ya." With a silent nod the Twi'lek went for the bunk room and passed out.

* * *

The dull thud of music woke the Twi'lek, and she soon entered the bridge. Zylas sat in the navigator seat, and had his helmet off beside him. With contentment, he tore into a bag of jerky. "Morning, KeeKee! Want a slice?" He asked as he held out the bag. "Sure," she spoke as she took a piece and chewed on it.

Vardossk broke his silence with a deep sigh, then spoke to himself. "For every shot fired, it seems like I have to file ten pieces of paperwork," he groaned as he typed on his large keyed keyboard. Kyl'likki glanced past his spiked head and saw the screen show an Imperial incident report form. She hummed at that, then looked back at the man beside her. She admired him for more than a moment, and he caught on.

"Yes?" he asked with subtle annoyance, and she smiled back. "Despite how _some_ _things_ went, I'm still happy you went back for Lola. She really means a lot, to me." The Mandalorian looked ahead, then smiled as he shifted in his seat. "Yeah," he smiled. "Alyssa's personal stash paid for her rescue, so-" The Twi'lek playfully punched his arm. _"Zylas!"_ He laughed at that, and chewed on another chunk of jerky. Kyl'likki looked away and saw through a transparisteel window they were now in a sparsely populated asteroid field.

"Mando'ad," the Trandoshan spoke. "I know the brand of it, SoroSuub, but was it a Type One or Type Two flash bang you used?" "Type One, the first time, then a Type Two with the camera module, set it in the elevator," Zylas replied. "They all went for their blasters, too, after they shook off the effects, so, I had to six them, I have the footage from my helmet cam." he shrugged. "Thank you, and we'll get that uploaded in a minute. Well," he hummed to himself as he perused his paperwork, then clapped his clawed hands together, which was a humorous sight for the Twi'lek. "That does it. From Tatooine to Panna City, all of our fun has been recorded." He paused. "Kyl'likki." She didn't answer right away, but looked at him. "I apologize for snapping on you like I did, earlier. Got _a little too_ into the moment."

"Hey," she shrugged. I was trying to give Zylas here some guff so he and Lola didn't kick it off, literally behind my back-" "As if I'd go behind your back, KeeKee!" interjected Zylas. "Lola's a cutie, I won't lie, but you're my-"

The radar screamed as Vardossk swerved to the right reflexively to avoid a blinding red barrage of cannon bolts. "_We've got company!_ Zylas, get Lola and hop on the turrets!" The Trandoshan barked. "Got it!" he replied, then slammed his helmet on his head as he left the room. The Twi'lek slid the nava goggles over her eyes and grabbed the controls as the cannons swiveled into life. "Cannons online!" she shouted. "I see 'em, now! _Hutt fighters!_ Give me a good line of fire and I'll scrap 'em all back to Ord Mantell!"

Vardossk banked to the side, and the Twi'lek made good on her word. The cannons erupted with bright red bolts that rendered fighters into fireballs. Vardossk growled as he checked his radar. "They're in my blind spot! Clever, but not clever enough!" He went on an upward ascent, then cut the power as he twisted to the left, then punched it once he was level and banked hard to his left to avoid a volley of cannon fire.

A ship akin to _The Star Jewel_, though a slate gray, adjusted her flight path as she emerged from behind an asteroid. Vardossk hissed at what he saw. "They hid in the asteroid field, knowing it's the only way to the hyperspace jump in this sector..." He then diverted power to the shield generator as he focused his attention. He grabbed up his mic and spoke into it.

"Everyone, get ready. We're going into _full attack mode!_" Kyl'likki gripped the controls even tighter and breathed, hard while she heard additional automated turrets rise out from the ship's hull. The _Sanguine Sunrise_ faced her foes, and with the punch of the throttle, the ship went head on against the flurry of snub fighters that stood between her and _The Star Jewel_.

Kyl'likki felt the rage and exhilaration as she fired and smiled. _"Yeah, eat it!"_ she laughed as she chewed through the attack wing before her. The others manned the turrets and laid into the Huttese fighters in a concerted effort, and the luxury yacht herself began to open fire as the corvette veered off to the side.

Vardossk coasted on his momentum, then once more ascended to a superior vantage point. The yacht that fired on them was not as nimble, and fell prey to the attack. "Twi'lek, hit above their thrusters!" Vardossk ordered, and Kyl'likki lined her sights with the stern of the ship. She depressed the triggers, and a small explosion rocked the blue-gray yacht's backside. A wave of satisfaction flowed within her at the sight.

In response, six small, single winged X-wing like fighters flew out in formation from under the ship. "Headhunters," Kyl'likki stated. "That's their final reserve in case their attack wing's trashed." The snub fighters broke off in two formations of three and flew in to hit the ship from both sides. Vardossk laughed and flipped the ship upside down, and the cannons atop the ship annihilated the fighters into fiery wreckage. The Trandoshan righted the ship and flew under the _Minstrel_ class yacht and finished his attack run as once he flew ahead, the Sanguine Sunrise's rear missiles disabled the cannon array in the yacht's bow.

Kyl'likki shouted in surprise. "Oh you've got to be kidding me!" The angular hulls of three slate skeletal warships appeared from behind a massive asteroid and moved into attack formation. "_Munificent _class frigates," she continued with fear in her words. "They really want us dead..." "Not today," Vardossk replied coolly, and set the systems to full power and gunned it. A swarm of night camouflaged Vulture droids whizzed out from the hangars of the frigates, and a full battle erupted.

Vardossk spoke through his mic as he veered left. "Concentrate all firepower on the bridge of the left frigate! Let the auto-turrets take out those droid fighters!" The cannon fire was trained toward the bridge, though the ship's shielding absorbed the hits. The shield flickered from the barrage, and the Trandoshan opened fire with a swarm of warheads as he fired on the shields again. The bridge erupted into fire as the frigate descended from the blast. The other ships began to coordinate their defense against the _Sanguine Sunrise,_ an as two more appeared it soon became apparent they had the advantage.

Vardossk growled at the sight. "I'll get us into position, and on my mark, we'll bomb their mid sections and slice them in half with seismic charges. Get ready!" "Aye, aye, sir!" Kyl'likki felt a wave of fear, and yet, a previously unknown solidarity with the reptilian as he flew over the frigate. "Hit it, now!" She pressed the switch, and a depth charge was released. _"When the sound goes..."_ smiled Kyl'likki.

The canister emanated with a teal pulse, then the ship's onboard audio systems registered the unique boom of the explosive as it detonated. The explosion from the ship shone brightly as it was torn in two from the blast, and began to drift apart as the final ship veered to its left away from the _Sanguine Sunrise_.

The third ship was assailed by several emerald volleys to its left in turn from nowhere, and after it was pummeled into defeat like its sister vessel, a strange electrical-like mist filled the space where the fire hailed from. From the haze, a blackened assault frigate appeared, though Kyl'likki had never seen a ship of its make, before. The ship then fired on the hapless yacht, and it burst into a scrap speckled fireball. TIE Interceptors barreled out from its central hangar and chewed up the remaining Vulture droids in a decidedly one way battle, and the ships circled around for another pass.

"You'd better hail that ship before those TIE's come after us-" she spoke worriedly as the ominous ship laid dead ahead. The Trandoshan held up a clawed hand to silence her as he did. "ISB clearance, transmitting now." The ship halted, and its hull was hardly visible against the void of space. The ship ahead broke the silence as an older, pallid, gaunt faced Imperial's visage appeared on the viewing screen. His voice resonated with crisp, Imperial clarity as the Interceptors flew past without incident.

"_Colonel! That was some impressive action, back there. Good show! Take it you're not on holiday, as you'd sent us a distress call. Convenient we were tracking the same prey...Any passengers on board?" _The reptilian nodded, and Kyl'likki heard the relief in his voice as he replied. "A VIP under my protection, and two all access registered Peacekeepers as my current operational unit." _"Splendid. Care to board and join us?" _"Absolutely." The voice wasted no time in its reply. _"Very well. Your timing is impeccable, I might add. Standard docking and boarding procedure as per usual. Sturm, out."_

The transmission ended, and Vardossk looked back at the Twi'lek. "The ship ahead is the _Evanescence_. My home in the deeper reaches of space." Kyl'likki felt a sense of awe as she gazed upon the obsidian frigate. "It's beautiful, in its own way..." the Twi'lek trailed off.

The door hissed open behind her, and both Zylas and Lola entered. _"Whoa!"_ Lola exclaimed while she coasted on her battle rush. "That's the craziest fight I've had in a freakin' minute! I blew up, like, _fifteen_ ships!" She looked at the Twi'lek. "That's more than _you_ got, _sleemo!_"

"Hey! You'd better watch that little mouth of yours, _brat!_" Kyl'likki laughed, amused at how worked up she was. "'Sides, I've killed more with a less impressive ship than this." She smiled at Lola. "You did scrap more than me, _this time, _I will say. Glad you had fun, kiddo." She noticed Vardossk appreciated the compliment in the midst of that, and he turned to face the others. "So, here's the deal. Have your I.D.'s ready and your blasters powered off once we've docked. Standard ISB boarding procedure." He looked at the silver haired woman as he continued. "Lola, stay close to me, as I'll have to explain your situation, personally." The short woman nodded. "Sure thing." Kyl'likki glanced at her, too, and smiled. _I'm glad you're back, Lola. Missed your face._


	20. Mission Debriefing

With identification readied and weapons holstered, the bounty hunters and Lola were duly processed and cleared to board the _Evanescence_. The silver haired woman looked around with wonder at the dark walled interior as did Kyl'likki, and the two soon immersed themselves with conversation about what was around them, though in Huttese.

Zylas stood with them outside a small conference room, and a curious glance from a passing Imperial here and there was cast their way. In time, Sturm left the room, first, and the others followed after down the hall. Lola gazed into a hangar at the racks of TIE Interceptors that were poised to strike at a moment's notice, and smiled at them. _"Striking,"_ she commented, and followed along.

The group took an elevator up several decks, and they traveled through a bulkhead into to a large, dark, back-lit conference room. The polished black table was already filled with several dark uniformed Imperial officers, who looked up, interested in the peculiar faces they saw. The bounty hunters sat on the opposite side of the table, as did Lola, who was in awe of it all.

To Kyl'likki's surprise, Mina entered the room, last, and gave a proper salute to Sturm, then took a seat between two pale hued Imperial officers. The Trandoshan now stood by the front next to the captain and had a rank plate and code cylinders attached to his jacket. He cleared his throat with a low growl, and began his speech with a smile and cordial tone.

"Greetings! A week or so ago, I accepted a contract from the bounty hunter's guild as a sort of personal holiday from my regular duties, of which there are many."

He fondly remembered the whole adventure and plotted the next points for his speech, then continued on.

"I traveled to the dust bowl of Tatooine, and after a week, I found the self styled _Sapphire Bandit_, or in our records LC-Six-One-Six, a disgraced ex Imperial shuttle pilot turned criminal enforcer wanted for the murder of several homesteaders, a Guild registered bounty hunter, and a patrol of Stormtroopers." Several officers nodded, and he continued. "From her arrest on Tatooine, she was transferred to Orinackra, and I believe Lieutenant Tarkin can fill us in from there?"

Mina looked lost from being put in the spotlight, but stood up and kept it together as she found the right words to speak. "Yes, Colonel. We searched and quarantined Sykes, then once she was found to be contraband and disease free, we allowed her in with the general population, as per standard protocol. The bounty hunters located two escaped inmates, shortly thereafter, though one was able to relay a distress call to a ship outside our scanners." She held a hand on the table and looked down as she continued. "The next day, we-we..." In spite of herself, Mina faltered, and Vardossk nodded slowly. 'That was all you needed to say, Lieutenant."

She fell into her seat and buried her hands in her face as tears flowed, and a nearby officer consoled her with a hand on her shoulder. _That's rough,_ Kyl'likki thought to herself as she looked at the table, then sighed. Several officers looked down, as well, and even Lola sighed with sympathy. The Trandoshan waited several somber moments, then continued.

"This is the reason the capture of this _vile woman_ is at the forefront of my endeavors. She has a stolen _Lambda_ class shuttle, and who knows what agenda, now, after she decided to back off selling it on the black market." He breathed, then continued. "She currently has no affiliation to the escaped inmates or the unknown faction that staged the assault, though we cannot know for certain if that will remain the same. Nevertheless, we have a lead on where she is headed, next."

A few officers looked up, and he had their attention as the Trandoshan gestured to Zylas. "The Mandalorian managed to sink a tracker into the hull of the shuttle, so after this meeting is concluded, I would like the technical officer, with the captain's permission, of course, to upload that data to boost the tracker's signal."

The captain nodded. "Our resources are at your disposal, Colonel. In fact," He looked over at one of his men. "Ensign, take the Mandalorian with you to the data center so we can begin that immediately." The junior officer stood up and saluted. "Yes, sir." Sturm replied with a curt nod before the ensign led the armored man through the door.

The captain continued. "Ultimately, the reason for this meeting is the _Evanescence_ will now be assisting in the capture of the ex Imperial Alyssa Sykes versus our usual seek and destroy missions in the sector...and to illustrate the potential of how far the consequences of her escape may reach. This will be known as Operation Dead Eagle. Crew, dismissed!" The personnel stood up and fell out, then departed for their respective posts.

Vardossk saluted the officers as they left, and they returned the gesture in kind. The Captain, after his salutes, spoke furtively with Mina, who then skulked her way out. Once they left, Sturm turned to face the Trandoshan.

"Between you and me, Vardossk, we've been needing this. Not saying we needed a maniac on the loose, but, we've needed something to galvanize the crew, again." The reptilian nodded in turn, then replied. "I understand. My own team has been getting stir crazy in the _Sanguine Sunrise_, as well, so it works out for both of us. That," he continued. "And I require the works on my bird. She's taken a bit of a hit in fuel through all this."

"Our glorious Empire spares no expense," Sturm replied with a smile. "We'll take care of her. Was there anything else, Colonel?" "That's all for now, Captain. Thank you for your hospitality, as always." "Don't mention it." The two saluted, and Sturm departed from the room with renewed vigor.

"Lola, you'll stay with me while you're here," stated the Trandoshan. "We have yet to visit the intelligence wing. There's a lot of work ahead of you. _Big responsibilities._ You ready to testify against Alyssa?" The woman nodded. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be. She needs to burn." Kyl'likki paused, then chimed in. "I'll go, too, if you don't mind. There isn't anything else for me to do besides sleep back on the ship." Vardossk shrugged. "Wasn't going to leave you by yourself, Kyl'likki. Let's move out."

The three left, and moments later a sharp woosh of a nearby door hissed Mina appeared, and stepped out. She straightened herself and quietly cleared her throat.

"Hi. Kyl'likki?" "You got my name right. 'Sup?" The Twi'lek's candid response made Mina fumble. "Uh, could I talk to you, for a minute?" _What is this?_

"What for?" "Oh, I was, um, wondering if you'd care to join me for lunch. Officer's mess hall, so it's _really_ good food." Vardossk looked at the Twi'lek and nodded Mina's way.

Kyl'likki nodded with a shrug and clapped her hands together. "Okay. Lead the way, Lieutenant." Mina nodded, and Kyl'likki followed after her. The two traveled through the ship, and approached an elevator. One of the officers by the elevator stopped for a moment, and looked at the two.

"Where are you taking this-" He started, but was cut off by Mina. "She's ISB. We're having lunch, together." The man paused for a moment, then raised his brows as he continued. "Oh, I see. Welcome aboard!" he greeted. "Mon Cal lobster's on the menu, from what I've heard," he concluded with a friendly smile.

"Delicious," the woman smiled in return. The man nodded and entered an elevator, then in moments another ascended to their level. A few Stormtroopers left, and the two women entered. The doors shut, and Mina spoke, though she looked away from Kyl'likki.

"So I read your file, and you are the Commandant of the Privateer fleet, and are a Guild registered bounty hunter, too." Kyl'likki nodded, and decided to stay quiet. Mina adjusted the collar of her uniform, and fell silent, too.

There was an awkward silence, and Kyl'likki didn't care for it. "So, how did you even get on this ship? It's impressive." "The _Evanescence_ is staffed by elite officers in our respective fields," Mina began. "And since I specialize in maximum security corrections and survived Orinackra, I was offered a post here as I was once involved with anti-piracy interdiction. Which, as you could imagine, I couldn't turn down. _My uncle_, whom I'm sure you've heard of, is quite proud of me," she concluded with pride in her tone. _What a snot bag._

"I'm sure he is," Kyl'likki nodded slowly as the elevator doors opened.


	21. Cafe Coruscant

A dining hall was before them, with dark, regal splendor infused with art deco aesthetic, and the Twi'lek looked around, curious. "Never seen a mess hall this ornate, before. This is gorgeous." Mina smiled at that as she walked ahead. "The Empire reserves the best for the best, and this is it. _Cafe Coruscant._" The Twi'lek found the woman's elitist inflection amusing, and followed her to a corner booth out of the way. A smooth electro-ambient tune played in harmony with the scenery, and it helped ease her mind as she took a seat opposite of Mina. The two scooted inward, away from the table's edge, and got comfortable.

A pale hued waiter in formal attire strolled up and with a friendly smile greeted them. "What'll it be for you two, today?"

"We're both getting the lobster lunch, for today," Mina informed him. "I'll take some Jabba Juice, and," she paused slightly. "Whatever she wants." "Cherry cola with a shot of Doshka, no ice." "Certainly," he replied, and wandered off.

"_Doshka, oh wow,"_ Mina remarked, and the Twi'lek listened as she began to ramble. "Potent stuff. Your lizard friend, well, _the Colonel_, I mean, made that the official Imperial liquor, being the Game Warden, which has that as a weird perk, choosing a drink like that." Kyl'likki shot her a funny look as she sipped some water. _You're talking a parsec a minute, here. What are you so worked up for?_

Kyl'likki then raised her brows at the revelation. "Vardossk is a game warden?" _"The,"_ Mina corrected her, and she corrected her pacing in her words after she breathed, deep. "He's in charge of all manner of conservationism. You know, like animals, wildlife preserves, and the like. He's actually important in the grander scale of things." "Really? The sc_ale_ of things?" Kyl'likki asked. Mina grimaced at her pun, then smiled, and the Twi'lek smiled back. _Maybe she's not so bad, after all._

"Your drinks, ladies," the waiter spoke politely, and the man set the two beverages down with a gentle _clink!_ and strolled away.

Kyl'likki took hers and happily swilled from it. "Oh, that's good! Props to the bartender," the Twi'lek smiled. Mina sipped hers, slowly, and nodded. A silence followed, and the Twi'lek decided to shoot, first. "So, what kind of music you listen to?" "Whatever's playing. I don't really care," she shrugged, disinterested.

"You should change that. Some Heavy Isotope concerts and more of this," she held up her drink and swished it. "Might loosen you up. You sit so stiffly I'd think I was having lunch with a corpse!" "It's called _military etiquette_," she spoke with a less than friendly tone. Kyl'likki raised her brows at that, and sipped her drink. Another silence passed, and Kyl'likki wasn't ready for what was said next as Mina looked her dead in her eyes.

"They made me rip open an animal carcass and eat the not-rotted part. When I was _twelve._" The Twi'lek stared blankly at her as she continued. "I never got to wear a dress and go for a little walk in the sunrise like the other girls...it was drills, training. _Killing,_" she concluded with widened eyes.

Kyl'likki took a swig, stunned for a few moments. _Zylas was right! Oh my word..._ "What are you really saying, with that?" The Twi'lek asked bluntly. "Are you trying to threaten me, Lieutenant?"

"All I'm saying is," she replied, her tone now arrogant. "The Empire only allows the best in its ranks. The _toughest_." "Oh, so you think you're tough, huh? _Pfft,_" Kyl'likki scoffed with a laugh. "Try hiking for days from a burning wreck in the desert, all while being hunted by hardened thugs on skiffs." "Try surviving the Carrion Plateau on Eriadu," Mina retorted. "I had to earn my family name in the wild, and survive alongside the most dangerous predatory animals _on the planet_. Spiced up scum that can't even shoot straight-" The Twi'lek slammed her fist on the table while she glared at her, and the woman visibly shivered. "Stand down, Lieutenant! You've _overstepped yourself_."

Mina's already fair featured paled, further as she shrunk back. The woman took the hint, and backed off the conversation with a loud gulp. "Um," she began as she fidgeted with her fingers, nervous. "So, uh, um, where did you, um, get your, um-" Kyl'likki looked away. _You can't just spout off like that and try to fumble your way out of it...What a loser._ She shook her head and sighed.

"My tattoos? Back when I was a professional dancer, I had some done, so I'd be prettier, and when I became the _pirate queen_, I had the rest finished as a status symbol." Mina shown a flash of fear and loathing in her eyes, and Kyl'likki jumped on it. "Yep, that's right!_ A real life villain._ Raided so many ships, blasted so many merchant marine guards to ash."

Mina pursed her lips, and sipped her drink, flustered. In time, the main dish appeared, and the red carapaces of boiled red shellfish were surrounded by an array of vegetable cutlets, steamed rice pilaf, and sauteed shrimp scampi.

"This smells amazing," Mina spoke to herself, and dug into her meal. Kyl'likki wasted no time as she ripped off a claw, and cracked into it with a pair of durasteel shell crackers. She dipped the meat in a butter sauce, and enjoyed its succulent flavor, then had an amusing idea. _This should be good._ The Twi'lek then took the tendon inside the claw and worked it as she stole a shrimp off the plate opposite of hers. "What are you-_Hey!_" Mina spoke as she tried to smack it out of her hand, but was too slow. She frowned as the Twi'lek chewed it with a smile, then grew angry that she did. _Yeah, you get what I mean with that. What's mine is mine._

Mina sneered at her plate, though kept her attitude in line. The song faded, and a whimsical chiptune ditty aired, and with it entered Lola and Vardossk. Once she spotted the seated women, Lola made a show of moving her arms as though jogging in place while she danced with a goofy smile to match.

Vardossk sat beside Mina and began. "So, we made some interesting, shall we say, _discoveries_, from what we recovered, earlier." Lola rested her head on the Twi'lek's shoulder as he continued. "I _can_ say that we found an unreleased album in her files, and since it wasn't mission essential, I took it just for you. Well, a copy, as the original is _still_ evidence." He paused. "We also found her diary, too," he finished with his trademark grin.

"It's probably all about how utterly insane she is, I'm sure." Kyl'likki spoke, then continued. "I really wanna hear that album, though. It was widely anticipated, but..." The Trandoshan nodded while Mina spoke. "I was excited to hear it, too, honestly." Kyl'likki merely nodded, but kept silent.

The others got their meals in time, and once they finished in full, they stretched and walked off. "Ah. Top notch as always," Vardossk stated contently. He looked at the three women, and nodded his head toward the elevator, and they followed after him.


	22. Revelations

Vardossk produced his copy of the album and diary chips from a case in his jacket pocket, and handed them off to Kyl'likki in the elevator. "The _Sanguine Sunrise_ would be the best place to enjoy them, given its surround sound and big screen. It's a custom setup, in fact. Spared no expense," he added as he refitted his jacket over his shoulders. "Now, we're off to find Zylas. You have my com-link if you need anything, Kyl'likki." He paused. "I might need you, though, so _do_ pay attention." "Will do, lizard man. See you around," she replied as the doors opened. The two women left and went for a corridor that led to more elevators, and Mina spoke once inside.

"Since I actually did get permission to be off duty from the Captain, earlier, could I go back to my private quarters, real quick?" she asked, and she sounded far more relaxed than before. "I'd like to get into something more comfortable than this _stiff_ uniform." "You have other clothes?" The Twi'lek laughed. "I thought Imperials only had dress blacks and body armor." "Mostly, but the Captain suggested I finally take some time off." "What about that _military etiquette_ from before?" "I'm sorry! I clearly see that was a _really_ bad idea, being abrasive towards you. I'm still recovering from what happened, and I-" She sighed and looked at the floor. "I'm sorry. Like, _really_ sorry." _There it is. She won't be getting to act up, again._ "You admitted it, so..." Kyl'likki sighed. "Alright. I'll let it go. Lead the way, Lieutenant."

She did through several more corridors, and Kyl'likki peered into her room. The interior was spartan, and as dimly lit as the halls outside. "No wonder you have problems. This place is a freaking tomb!" the Twi'lek spoke as she narrowed her eyes. Mina simply blushed, and the Twi'lek stepped out. Once she changed, the Lieutenant emerged in a well cut black leather jacket, dark, well tailored spacer garb, and polished black buckled boots. "Leathers? Stealing my style, much?" "No, I-" she replied, flustered. "I actually go to concerts and have fun, just so you know."

"Well, _now_ you finally open up, _miss whatever's playing_," Kyl'likki smiled. "Fits you good, to be honest." "Thanks." she replied. "Nobody notices me when I'm on furlough, though, and _I do_ vacation, too." "You need to just say all that from now on." "Alright."

The two made their way to the hangar _Sanguine Sunrise_ was docked in. They stopped for a moment to appreciate the sight, and Mina spoke, impressed. "I've only heard about this ship from stories the older garrison used to tell back on Orinackra. They talked about it like it was magic. It's kind of a legend, now."

"I can easily see how," Kyl'likki agreed. The rear cargo door was lowered, and service technicians were all over the ship as they welded blood red armor plating, ran fuel lines, and carefully reloaded its payload. The duo strolled up, and a black uniformed sentry halted them with a gloved hand. "Stop where you are! You aren't authorized in this area!" "Lieutenant Tarkin, TK-127. I'm off duty. The Colonel himself said we could board." The sentry recognized Mina's face, and changed his tune.

"Oh, well, don't let _me_ stop you. You two are clear to board," he smiled, and stood aside with a salute. The women boarded the ship, and Kyl'likki lead them to the kitchen. "I'm gonna make us some caf, just a small cup to perk up with. That work for you?" "Mhm," Mina nodded, and the Twi'lek bobbed her head in turn. "Good, as otherwise we'd just be drinking steak blood, Muja juice from sippy cartons, or _Mandalorian protein shakes_. Ran out of my energy teas, earlier, and it's making me sad." "The Commissary might have some. I can look for you, later," Mina chimed in. "I'd definitely appreciate it," the Twi'lek hummed as she measured four and a half scoops of roasted grounds.

In ten minutes' time, the two had mugs of caf, and the Twi'lek powered up the ship's speaker system. In moments, a menacing orchestral intro march echoed through the interior, and soon the women were immersed into the hidden album of Obsidian Void.

The album itself was a dark, frigid dive into the creative abyss of Alyssa Sykes' twisted mind. With aggressive, agony fueled highs and melancholic, sorrowful lows, her lyrics were filled with terrifying vistas of ancient crypts in a dead world long forgotten. Metaphors were abundant, and the Twi'lek couldn't help but sense there was more to the music than was apparent to her.

"If she made _that,_" Kyl'likki spoke slowly as the last orchestral string fell silent, then nodded. "This girls's a complete basketcase. Absolute genius, but that was dark, even for me." "Yeah," Mina chimed in. "There's one song, though, probably the second, I'm guessing, that I really liked." She hesitated, then continued. "I'd like a copy of it, if you don't mind, Kyl'likki." _She said my name all cutesy. How sweet._

"Sure, I'll see what I can do," she replied, and refilled her own caf. Kyl'likki remembered she promised she would keep track of her com link, and pulled it out. _Oh, snap!_ The light was green. "You called for me?" _"I've been calling for you," _the Trandoshan spoke, irritated, and was less than patient. _"Head to the bridge, at once! We've got important guests I'd like you to meet..." _"Want a cup of caf?" _"Use my steel cup with the lid, in the cupboard, but hurry! I have another meeting to conduct in half an hour."_ "We'll be there in a few. Kyl'likki, out."


	23. The Bridge

The two women made due haste to the uppermost deck, though Vardossk and Lola stood outside to greet them. "As promised," Kyl'likki smiled, and handed off the steel mug. "Added some creamer, too." He sipped it. "Bittersweet. Just the way I like it, Twi'lek," he replied as he raised the mug slightly her way.

He then looked at Mina's attire. "And what of you? Looking to join up?" the Trandoshan asked with a laugh. "I'm just on break, is all, Colonel," the woman replied meekly. Vardossk then turned to the sentry. "I'm ready, now, ensign," he spoke, and the uniformed man let the group past the blast doors.

The group entered the bridge, and Kyl'likki blinked, hard. _Boba Fett! Whoa..._ The dark jade armored man stood by Zylas on the catwalk of the bridge proper, and the two battered armored men were immersed in conversation. Beside Boba stood a yellow clad Trandoshan, and on his shoulder was a unique weapon the Twi'lek was familiar with.

Sturm conversed with the grizzled reptilian, and Kyl'likki walked alongside Vardossk up to them. "You're Bossk, the infamous," she stated at an opportune moment, and the Trandoshan looked her in the eyes. "And _you_ are?" His snarling voice was dark, brooding and aggressive. Kyl'likki then knew Vardossk was unusual for the refined way he spoke as she replied. "Someone who shares a keen appreciation for grenade rifles." That piqued the reptilian's interest, and he studied her for a moment, then nodded.

"Yeah, I've heard of you, back in your pirating days. You were Jabba's Fist, his _chief lieutenant_. How times change," he stated with genuine fascination.

"I'd say they have, and for the better," she replied. "I live this life how I want serving the Empire, now." Vardossk smiled at that, and he put an arm around her shoulder. She couldn't help but smile as she realized just how much had truly changed.

He cleared his throat as his arm went back to his side. "Your father told me you've become the Guild liaison for the Outer Rim." "Don't bring up that wine addled fool to me again," he spat, almost reflexively in turn. "But yes, I am the _representing agent_." He sighed. "It pains me that I already have a lucrative contract I've agreed to, this round. Even still, If you need more Hunters, I'll call them in. Got a few up and coming names in mind."

"_If_ they're needed," the Colonel replied. "I'd rather keep these Hunts as exclusive as possible, since the payout for all involved is enough to earn a vacation, for once." Bossk smirked at that. "You know we never take vacations, even if we get rich. Still, a good joke is something I've been missing for awhile. A worthy Hunt, even more. It will be interesting, working alongside you, when the opportunity arises." "A shared sentiment, Bossk." The two shook clawed hands, then Vardossk sipped his coffee. The Twi'lek glanced over at Lola, who had been chatting with Captain Sturm. The Imperial showed her a holotape of a small snub fighter as it annihilated a vulture droid at top speed.

_An Actis class fighter? Those are fast!_ Lola smiled at the sight, and Kyl'likki heard the Captain mention something about the Imperial Academy for a split second. She then looked over at Zylas and Boba.

The two men had been showing off their varied wrist gadgets in a contest of hardware, though Zylas nodded slowly with respect before Boba concluded the conversation with a firm handshake. Fett went to the Captain and spoke briefly with him. The Captain then handed him a large maroon velvet bag that had weight to it. Sturm gave a nod farewell with a handshake of his own to the verdant clad man, and Boba Fett departed from the bridge with a hiss of the bulkhead.

Vardossk finished his coffee and stared out into the abyss of space as an attack wing of TIE fighters flew past the bridge tower on patrol. Sturm joined them. "It's quite a view, isn't it, Colonel?" "Yes, it is. It's refreshing to actually see the stars with my own eyes, I will admit. It will be an even better sight seeing that _witch_ back behind bars, pounding on the walls and bawling." Kyl'likki smiled softly at that as he continued. "This woman, out of all the bounties I've claimed, is the most fascinating, _and_ infuriating." He paused.

"It's time we go visit to the war room."


	24. War Room: Part One

Sturm pulled Vardossk aside as everyone departed. "It would be best if only you and I went there, as there's a few subjects I need to discuss in private." He concluded, and shot a look at Mina, who blushed and turned away. Vardossk immediately pieced together what the situation was. _He actually wants me to bring that weirdo along. I don't think so!_

"Tanza, Twi'lek, Lola, head back to the _Sanguine Sunrise_ and make sure your personal belongings are in order and get all your clothing laundered. I'll have a custodial officer sent to the ship." "Got it, Colonel," Kyl'likki smiled, and after a two fingered salute traipsed off with the others. Mina looked on sheepishly and followed after them. Bossk took a hint, too, and left.

Sturm and Vardossk walked side by side in silence, and past a few doors entered the war room. A galaxy wide map was projected through an inlay on a wall, and the central table glowed white. The room was empty save the two officers, and Sturm began. "I'm sure you know why I suggested we keep this _exclusive_, Colonel." _"Mina." _Sturm nodded, and it was evident by his features he wasn't happy about it. Vardossk decided to speak, further. "So, that was the impeccable timing you spoke of, earlier. Interesting she's here..."

"Truth is, Mina is a pariah and a jinx, and I have no doubt her acceptance into our ranks is a plot by Wilhuff himself to spy on me." Vardossk looked his way. "Usually that's called paranoia, but with _that man_, it's prudent to assume it's the truth." The Captain sighed. "We were refueling at one of our stations, Ergo, you've been there, and his _precious niece_ stood there with her even worse sister, Artemis, a_ fleet commander_, who handed me an official writ that I have to adhere to."

The Trandoshan looked his way and laughed a little. "Yeah, I'd say he's spying on you. I'm guessing he's after prisoner interrogation tapes for blackmail and dirt on his political enemies." Sturm laughed dryly in return. "It's as if you read my mind, Vardossk. Tarkin already had been busted for following one of the techs to the record room outright on her second day here. Luckily, I keep guards posted at the door, so she ran off, though naturally denied any wrongdoing when I asked her what her deal was." Vardossk grimaced and shook his head. "I know the type. I'm sorry she found you, Aurelius." Sturm sighed, deeply, and ran a hand through slicked back jet black hair.

"I _already_ have an incident report I'd like to _incinerate_ on top of that. You know the crude joke involving a_ Mynock surprise_, and one of my female officers, an _aspirant_ I'd rather keep in good spirits, overheard the good Lieutenant during her lunch break." The Trandoshan laughed in spite of himself and looked away.

"If Tarkin survived Orinackra, there's no doubt she has what it takes to at least fetch us our drinks," Vardossk replied as he examined his claws.

"Then Mina should be with you, Colonel. Her uncle would be none the wiser, seeing as entrants to your organization are merely listed under special service, which Mina already is, here." The Trandoshan already seen the relief as it washed across the man's face.

Vardossk frowned, still. "What can she offer me past the headache I'm already getting, though?" Sturm wasted no time. "Despite her _immaturity_, she's a phenomenal communications officer from her Republic days, and she's the most certified tactical corrections specialist there is, though I have her tactically specializing in cleaning the detention center with a mop as punishment." The reptilian shrugged. "I could simply draw from the ISB roster and get someone less risky to recruit." The Captain's gray eyes darted right at the Trandoshan. _You really are having problems with her, aren't you?_

"I'll make it plain, then, Vardossk. You still owe me a favor." Sturm's features grew serious as he continued. "I read her file all the way back to her schooling days and she's nothing but trouble. Do this, and we're even." "Keep in mind this is my one and only favor, Aurelius," warned Vardossk with a raised claw.

The Captain smiled. "She's already taken a liking to your crew. She's been a loner for the most part since she's been on board." "Feels like you're offloading her onto me to be honest, but Mina does have a skill set I can't ignore." Sturm nodded. "I can scrub her file and work out what's been said, but she needs to go, as I've already heard rumors of more of her _behaviors_ that I will have to investigate if I _don't_ get rid of her." Vardossk sighed again.

"Let's shake hands on it, then." The two clasped hands and Sturm positively glowed with excitement and relief. "I will inform the Lieutenant she is to pack her things and be ready for boarding before you depart, Colonel. I'm also sending my other misfits, a-" "Now hold on a second!" the reptilian replied sharply, and he squared his shoulders. "I only agreed on your Tarkin problem. My crew _isn't_ your garbage pile." "Vardossk, that's just it," spoke the Captain, unfazed. The Trandoshan looked away, though the Captain spoke further.

"_Listen._ One's a top rated combat engineer that battled her way through a city, flew away in an enemy speeder, _and_ made her way here." The reptilian narrowed his eyes. "Impressive, but what else is there to her?" "Thing is, since she was intercepted, she can't leave as the _Evanescence_ technically doesn't exist, and she's just been killing time making repairs on Interceptors, even flies them for patrols after she passed the on board flight simulator."

He went to a small fridge and grabbed a cold drink. "That's talent being wasted, here, _and_ she has no rumors or incident reports, which tells you she isn't a troublemaker." spoke Sturm, and cracked the lid.

Vardossk sighed. "Alright. I'll take her. She should be a good fit. And your others?" Sturm smiled, then continued to speak. "The other is an ISB combat medic that ended up here after that same mission gone awry, the two actually worked together." The Colonel nodded as he continued. "The man's professional to a fault, if not _sarcastic_. I like having him here as he reminds me of myself, both of us being Corellian, but he's got too much spunk for the naval lifestyle to stick around."

Vardossk half smiled at that. "An ISB agent far from home, a sector governor's nefarious niece, two of Jabba's former lieutenants, an Imperial turned Mandalorian, and a crafty combat engineer. This is quite a party."


	25. War Room: Part Two

Sturm frowned. "Oh, come now, Colonel. You wouldn't want the fighter, too? It's a prototype T-Forty Seven. They're testing them as defensive snub fighters for spaceborne mining outposts." Vardossk bobbed his head. "Flew a stock T-Forty Seven before and killed a Rancor with it back on Dathomir. _There's_ a story for a better time."

Sturm sipped his drink. "Sad they lost to Sienar Fleet Systems for the big military contract. I believe Incom makes better fighters, having seen them in action, before. Still, you could fit that wedge fighter aboard the _Sanguine Sunrise and_ have a pilot for it, too." He sighed. "I can't bring myself to have it jettisoned and blasted to oblivion. So much engineering went into it."

The Trandoshan considered the benefits. "That would extend my operational reach, but now I get a favor from you down the line, _easing_ your burdens. My crew _was_ perfectly balanced, before this."

"More hands make lighter work, but fair enough." Sturm smiled, and another handshake was made. "Now with that aside, let's get to the real matter at hand," the Captain began. "Your Mandalorian provided an invaluable service in hitting that shuttle with that tracker. Our scanners pick it up rather well."

"Tanza was a former Navy Commando, I'd have expected no less from him," spoke Vardossk. "So, let's see where Alyssa's _new_ hiding place is." Sturm nodded. The table came to life with a holographic projection of the galaxy, itself. "Seems our distressful damsel has now made her way to Raxus Prime." "That isn't too far, still in the Tion hegemony," mused the Trandoshan. "Still, that dump makes Ord Mantell look like a resort, even with _Dooku_ and the CIS gone from the place." "Eh," shrugged Sturm. "It easily beats that sinkhole Melida-Daan." He turned to Vardossk. "Could you imagine two factions warring for even a planet's simple name? For centuries? The planet itself is one giant mausoleum from all the years of fighting. _Insanity._" He pulled up a detailed image of the planet itself.

The orb then magnified. "Give me a moment while I run some information through," the Captain stated while he clacked the keys of a keyboard in a table side control panel. Vardossk shrugged his shoulders in his jacket. "This crew I have now, they're special to me," stated the reptilian. "I've ran some cool outfits before this one, and the teams my subordinates run are SOG, all the way, but these outcasts, they make the ship feel...homey." _"How romantic,"_ quipped the Captain. "And quit worrying. Everything will work out. Here we are. _Raxus Prime_." Sturm cleared his throat.

"The planetary government is a corporate dictatorship controlled by Sienar Fleet Systems-funny we just mentioned them," smiled the Captain as he swilled his beverage. "You know they're our main supplier for fighters, shuttles, and other ships." "Not a coincidence," the Trandoshan replied and he stroked his chin. "The T4a is one of their designs."

"Precisely. It's also been rumored a black market connection is established there to scrub stolen hardware and vehicles." "Rumored? I think we have reason to believe that's where it is." "Most likely. Naturally, sending a detachment of Troopers down there would be, well, _stupid,_ so this is where your expertise comes into play." Vardossk looked over at the Captain. "You realize you're the only Imperial besides me that thinks that? Everyone else would drop a regiment and four AT-AT's on the site and wonder how everyone got away."

Sturm laughed out loud at that. "Helps we're in the only corner of the Empire untouched by the insidious reach of _Governor Tarkin._ He's drafting a new battle program that encompasses _exactly that._" The Trandoshan growled ever so slightly at that as he exhaled. "My mind reels at the implications," he then frowned. "So, about the settlement itself. What information is there of it?" Sturm nodded. "It's a quaint little junker haven known as Arkweld." Vardossk licked his teeth, then replied. "Sounds idyllic, with its rusted mountain ranges and hazy orange skies." Sturm smirked. "Should make a note to take a vacation there with the wife, sometime." The Captain then pulled up a small screen. "Here. Traffic logs indicate take off and landing confirmations, even black market ports are still bound to those, or a wing of TIE fighters intercepts the ship and adds it to the _topography._" "Smart," Vardossk agreed.

"Doubly so, as I now know Sykes' ship is operating from already stolen codes. She knew the planet would be alerted to her presence, otherwise. Checking the 'mission' she claimed she was on." The Captain hummed at the logs, then highlighted a selection. "Parts and technical crew, logistical supplies, and medical equipment for the settlement." "Shame she isn't actually delivering those." "You're telling me, Colonel. I'd met her once before, a _charming_ woman, so I believed. I still can't believe she'd turned to this," he frowned, and Vardossk sensed no sarcasm, there. Sturm perked up once the screen loaded.

"Here! It was from a few hours ago, but there she is!" "A holographic screen floated in mid air, and a security feed showed the settlement in a grainy, but visible display. The woman of the hour stood with several shady characters, and spoke with a uniformed man outside a fenced in hangar. Her blue jacket was distinct enough, and her long, jet black hair only reaffirmed the sight.

"That's her, _no mistaking it!_" Sturm exclaimed, and even Vardossk felt a jolt of excitement at the sight of Alyssa. "That shipyard _is_ where the illegal craft are taken for scrubbing." "We wouldn't want to copy her style with one of the ships on board to get close, it would be too suspicious." Vardossk stated. "Right. I'm guessing your best course of action is, like back on Ord Mantell, land outside of the mission zone, then infiltrate and see what can be uncovered. Even if she isn't there when we arrive, perhaps that shipyard could be shut down, for good," Sturm suggested. "Perhaps it's better we don't, and leave it so we can track the black market creeps in the future if we need to. Routing them without need would be a folly, and incite suspicion in _darker places_ we'll need to go should she escape."

"You aren't as tired as I'd thought," the Captain replied, then sighed. "Alright. Taking Sykes is still the number one objective. With the new crew additions, you should have a greater chance to do just that." "I'm taking this as a test to cut everyone's teeth with," Vardossk admitted. "Sykes is a _devil_ par excellence, Sturm. Duped even me, and I'm not taking _any_ chances assuming she'll be easily-" "_Oh, quit crying._ Even I've been tricked..._occasionally._ Don't let her cunning shake your resolve." The Trandoshan sighed and shook his head. "It's just, getting shot at by one of our own shuttles by someone who was once in our ranks...It _has_ shaken me up, to be honest." He then remembered the Twi'lek said similar back in her smoke shop, and he empathized with her. _So this is where I level up._

"Treachery has the ultimate price to be paid, and SFS will be alerted to halt all planetary flights. _Discreetly._" Sturm replied, then pulled up a regional map of the site the tracker pinged from. "A suitable tarmac, and only three quarters of a klick from the hangar. Go in low, and you'll remain unnoticed." "Speaking of unnoticed, Captain," the Trandoshan hummed. "Have any spare attire from captured acquisitions on board, still? My crew's going to need to dress down for this." "What? You didn't want everyone in Stormtrooper armor, charging in blithely? Imagine the 501st bounty hunting." The two men spent a moment in laughter, and after Sturm took another drink, he spoke.

"Now, to answer your question, yes, the evidence room will be opened up, and it'll be better to have your crew there to pick out whatever they want." he paused. "They can just clean it out, to be honest, as I'll have to incinerate it all to make room, later." "I'm sure they'd like to pick through and find some rougher cut clothes, yeah," smiled the Trandoshan, and he continued. "Since the journey is still going to take some time, all my crew should get the Rust-Jaw booster in case they cut themselves on any scrap they might climb. Didn't have it back on Ord Mantell, but we were lucky enough to not need it."

Sturm nodded at that. "We use a multi-shot, here for field agents. Covers all common viruses." Vardossk didn't have to think but a moment. "Perfect." "Oh, and also," Sturm added. "Feel free to let your team take whatever blasters those dregs were using, too. Make it look official, as fresh E-11's and DLT's will draw too much attention."

Vardossk looked into the star map for a moment and looked at how far they had traveled, he and his crew, together. "A fair point. Shall we get everything going? I still have to get SOG cards made, and get everyone through my crash course." "Let's hop to it, then, Colonel. There's a witch that needs hunting."


	26. Paperwork and Pettiness

The crew, both current and new, sat at a polished dark cherry conference table in a somewhat better lit room than the rest of the ship's interior. Lola sat with Kyl'likki and Zylas at her sides, and she felt at ease. Across from her was the Lieutenant, Mina, and Lola glanced at her hair with disapproval. _I bet you think that's fashionable, having that undercut all tousled about like that. Only the boys should wear those, like Mister Handsome next to you._

Beside her sat a pale hued man with black quaffed hair, chiseled features, and striking field gray eyes. Lola couldn't help but peek at him, and seen he wore a freshly pressed black dress uniform and polished jack boots. _He smells like fresh citrus pomade and sits neatly. Oh, I'm liking this, already!_

The man spoke to the woman beside him with a sarcastic tone. "Aw, man, you cut the ponytail! _Sellout_." Mina glanced his way and fidgeted with a pen, though remained silent as she looked at the table with pursed lips. _Oh, you like him._ He tousled her hair, further, and she blushed while she playfully pushed his hand away. "Ugh, stop it, dude! I had it just the way I wanted-" The door hissed open, and the Trandoshan Colonel stepped in.

"Alright, you Scrap Jacks, listen up!" Vardossk spoke, his tone firm as he held a shallow durasteel plate in his hand. "By fate or whatever _grand design_ out there, you're in the ISB SOG, or just SOG One for short, One being _my group_." He smiled at them, and Lola could tell he was in his element. "My custom outfit, granted to me by the Emperor himself for meritorious service a medal could not show due respect." Lola furled her brow out of curiosity as he continued. "I have some paperwork you need to fill out, obviously in front of you, as well as a fingerprinting and bio-registry kit you'll need to sign for, as well as the Imperial decree you _will_ agree to. And, some cookies."

The fur clad woman noted the somehow sullen smile on Mina's lips as she shot her a sour glance. Lola looked away, but pursed her lips in thought. _You already don't care for me, I can tell...If you think you're gonna bully me you're quite mistaken._

Lola grabbed a cookie before she got comfortable and began on her paper. Vardossk sat at the end of the table and rifled through a datapad as she thought to herself. _Thank goodness Ma taught me to read and write, and how to be a proper_ lady. She sighed._ I really do miss Sulon, Baron's Hed especially. When this blows over I'm going back to see everyone and walk those lovely streets, again._

She filled out everything from name to sex to species, as well as prior occupations, and she simply wrote mercenary down. _Technically it isn't a lie. Technically._ "Lola, you'll need to check that you were affiliated with a known outlaw organization, same with you, Kyl'likki. Don't worry about it, though, I know your stories." _He didn't just read my mind, did he?_ Vardossk simply sipped some more caf, and perused a datapad. _Good, good._

She did as instructed, and continued. She wrote down some skills she knew. _I know Huttese, Jawa Trade, Binary, Bocce, Basic obviously, I'm street smart, I went to dental school, but had a career change and instead learned how to blow up the night and be a blasterslinger. I can make Panna cakes, and I can fly and drive well. Yep, that should-_

The door hissed open. Kyl'likki dropped her pen on the table, and Lola watched her lekku arch up at the woman that walked in. Even Vardossk leaned back in his seat slightly at the sight. _It can't be!_ "Sorry I'm late," the woman spoke with a small, nervous laugh, and Lola relaxed as she saw the others relax, too. "I had to finish my routine check ups on some AT-ST's on board. Seems everyone's trynna keep me busy, today!"

Vardossk nodded. "Well, Sergeant, past you giving us all a scare, you have more busywork right here to fill out. Take a seat and I'll get you started on it." "What do you mean _scare_, Colonel?" she asked, confused, and the Trandoshan explained. "You happen to look just like who we're out hunting. Ever heard of Alyssa Sykes?" The women fell silent, and she nodded. "So it's true then, the rumors. My friend said she went to jail, as some people from that tavern you were at recognized her, and she heard it from one of her friends that was there."

"It's a small galaxy, huh?" The Colonel asked rhetorically. "The way you paused, I sensed you were taken aback by the name. will the premise of tracking and capturing her bother you?" "No, not at all. If she killed Stormtroopers, she's an enemy of mine...even if I, um, still love her work," she replied, and looked away some as she finished. Kyl'likki relaxed, then spoke as she held a cookie in her hand. "We have her hidden album, the one that the fanzines mentioned, if you wanna take a listen, sometime." "I'd love to! I mean-" Vardossk interjected while he waved his hand towards an empty seat. "Paper. Seat. I can tell you're good for it, but let's get down to business." "Yes, Colonel." "You can call me Vardossk, too. Here's your stuff," he concluded as he leaned forward with a pen and paper.

She took them, and sat beside the Lieutenant. The handsome Imperial on the other side of Mina finally spoke as he twirled his pen between his fingerless gloved hands.

"So, Vardossk, do I need to get my field gear and blasters, beforehand, or will they be brought to the ship?" he paused. "My boot knife here isn't _really_ gonna cut it." "Oh, come now, Templar." Vardossk smiled as he looked his way. "You mean valiantly charging into battle with only a knife and getting gunned down _isn't _a superior tactic?"

Buddy laughed at that, and the Trandoshan replied. "Don't worry, Agent," the reptilian spoke. "We'll sort all those lovely details out in a few." Lola let a small smile so the man across from her could see. _Gotta put my other resume in, too._

Lola resumed her paper, and after she wrote in her homeworld, she signed off for the fingerprinting and bio-registry kit. She also signed the affirmation of Imperial loyalty at the bottom, and clicked her pen shut. Lola glanced at the man across from her, and Mina looked at her with a certain spark of malice in her eyes. Lola looked away and peeked in her purse. _She's onto me. Wait 'til you cross me, skag!_ Mina cleared her throat. "I'll take your paper up if you'd like," the woman offered insincerely, and the fur adorned woman merely crossed her arms, shrugged and made a face at her.

Vardossk nonchalantly spoke aloud to the two women while Kyl'likki chewed on her cookie. "Just leave your papers on the table, I'll have the Twi'lek get them when we're done," He then looked over. " Zylas, write your clan details in the tribal section, I'll need to run data on them." "Will do," the Mandalorian's helmet crackled. "I'm also a member of a tribe of Kaleesh, too, believe it or not." Kyl'likki looked at him and spoke. "You'll have to tell me about that, Ziff." Mina sneered at that as she pretended to wipe her nose. Vardossk looked his way. "Same as before, then, and I _definitely_ want to hear your tale in earning their respect, let alone getting close to them. They're not known for _hospitality_." "It's quite a story," Zylas shrugged, then went back to writing.

Lola blushed, then raised her hand. "Colonel?" "Yes?" he asked. "I have an _affiliation_, too." "Oh?" Lola smiled, then continued. "Once I escaped Jabba's palace, the landspeeder I _borrowed _broke down, and I'd been picked up by a clan of Jawas in a sandcrawler." "Jawas?" asked Kyl'likki. "Stared some down right before all this happened. How did you get in with them?" Lola nodded. "Gave 'em the speeder and they let me stay with them, and once I told 'em I could make Panna cakes, they stole the ingredients I needed and I'd been made a member of their tribe ever since." Zylas let out a small laugh. "I knew I liked you, Lola." Lola seen Mina make a face at that, and the fur clad woman smiled at her, which made Mina glance at the table, agitated. _Seems someone's a little jealous, hmm?_

In time, everyone completed their paperwork, and they completed what Sturm and Vardossk discussed in the war room, earlier. With the array of tasks taken care of, they watched as their haul of new gear from the evidence room was carted away by a darkly painted astromech droid. "Well, that does it for here," shrugged the Trandoshan. "It will still be a little while longer until those weapons are cleared for use, so feel free to kill time, but don't soak your heads at the watering hole. That comes after we finish a mission," stated Vardossk. "When ISB SOG is called over the intercom, report back to the _Sanguine Sunrise_ for the next round. I'll be overlooking ship repairs if anyone wants to tag along. Dismissed!"


	27. The Good Ship Lifestyle: Part One

Vardossk gave a firm nod in conclusion, and walked away with the Sergeant and Zylas. "Lola, we have our paperwork on file, finally," spoke Kyl'likki. "So we can just walk around, now, no need for an _escort_ on top of us," she finished as she cast a look at Mina. Lola caught that, and agreed. "Yeah, let's take a look around, explore some. Isn't everyday you get to be on a ship like this!"

Mina shot Lola a dirty look, then warmed her features as she smiled at the man beside her. She then brushed up into him a little. "So, Buddy, we should go to the commissary and get some last minute stuff for the trip, hmm?" "Yeah, sure, Mina," he shrugged, and Lola gave him a little look as he did. "Is Buddy your _real_ name?" He caught her intent, and smiled as he placed his arm around Mina. "Yep, and me 'n Mina are buddies, too. We work together in maintenance and logistics, scrubbing floors and stacking crates for our _glorious Empire_."

Lola returned a small look Mina's way, amused with what just happened. _You had me thinking you were actually important here, Lieutenant!_ Mina fidgeted her fingers with a reddened face as he continued to speak, though his arm went back to his side. "And to whom do I owe the pleasure?" _"Lola,"_ she smiled, and laid just a little charm into it. The two locked eyes for a moment. _Yep! I'm feeling it._ She fluffed her furs and with a soft smile bade him farewell. "See you around, _soldier_." Kyl'likki shifted at that away from the others, and Lola followed suit as they walked off together.

"Well played," the Twi'lek smiled when they were out of earshot. "_Well played_. Right under her nose, _and_ he put her in the friend slot for you, too! How did you pull that off?" The woman beside her smiled and fluffed her furs as she spoke with self confidence. "That's 'cause I'm fancy!"

Kyl'likki laughed at that, and Lola herself felt smug for a moment, then let it go as she continued. "So, where we headed?" "You mean walking, or?" asked the Twi'lek. "Yeah," replied Lola. "Yeah yeah, or _yeah, yeah?_" Kyl'likki asked with a subtle intonation shift. "The latter." "Not out here. We're spec ops, now, sister." Lola looked up at the woman beside her. Kyl'likki's mouth shifted into a small smile, and Lola nodded before she spoke.

"To our ship, then. No sense being too far away when we get called back." "Don't be a little homebody, Lola. We can go anywhere we want, and past it being _dark and ominous_ here, it's clean, and nobody looks at us weird. Kinda refreshing." "Hmm," hummed Lola. "Well, they got a firing range, or a shooter course, perhaps? Can't have all these soldiers not run drills, from time to time." "Glad to see you're still taking this lifestyle seriously, Lola. Yeah, let's see what they got."

The two ventured back to the _Sanguine Sunrise_ to see Vardossk with a team of technical crew outside the ship. "He _really_ wants me to have it, huh?" Vardossk asked loudly, and with a press of his fob, a hidden ramp lowered from the aft of the ship.

"Alright, men, let me clear the speederbikes-Twi'lek, Lola, help me out!" He ordered. "Take those bikes out of the garage so we can load them into the cargo hold." "On it," Kyl'likki replied, and Lola followed suit. "Wow, check this bike! Bet this thing goes _fast!_" Lola exclaimed as a wicked looking black circular bike came into view. ""Be _careful_ with it, Katarn. That one is precious to me!" the Trandoshan warned as Lola took the handles.

"I'm just coasting it, isn't the first bike I've used. This _is_ really nice, though." The bikes were safely transferred, and a beastly looking hunting pod soon backed out with the Trandoshan at the controls. _Look at the camo on that,_ Lola thought. _Some kind of wasteland tiger pattern or somethin'. Looks sharp!_

He parked it, and then gazed into the garage. From the corner of her eye, the dead ringer for Alyssa appeared and walked up to the driver side. "Is there enough room?" she asked hopefully, to which Vardossk nodded. "Yeah, we can take her." _"Yiss!"_ the woman smiled as the small ship came into view. A sharply angled airspeeder painted a flat charcoal rested atop a goldenrod jack stand. Lola noted the burnt orange stripe that ran across the back and up the nose, and found the fighter pleasing to the eye.

"Alright, Vanessa," the Trandoshan spoke with a wave of his hand. "Your crop duster's going in the back, as my rig's the mainstay in the field." "Makes sense. I'll taxi it in so we don't have to heave ho it in there," She hesitated. "If you don't mind, Colonel." "Go for it."

Vanessa opened the cockpit from a side panel and entered. "Clear the deck, men!" Vardossk ordered, and the Imperials backed off as the woman powered up the T-Forty Seven. With precision Vanessa taxied the wedge speeder into into the garage and backed her in. The technical crew followed after once she powered it down, and secured the ship with restraining clamps. Vardossk pulled the pod back in, and closed the ramp while he addressed the men before him.

"Thank you, everyone. Dismissed!" he spoke the crew, and they returned with a salute. _Well didn't she get the limelight, there. Really digging that speeder, though. T_he woman walked up with a shy smile while she spoke to Vardossk. "She's all secured. Thanks for letting me take her." The Trandoshan looked at the _Sanguine Sunrise_. "And _she's_ all set for the next leg of our adventure. You're welcome, Sergeant," he replied, then faced Lola and Kyl'likki. "And what do _you two_ want?"


	28. The Good Ship Lifestyle: Part Two

Lola perked up. "I wanna blast somethin', _maybe_ even run through a shooting course." The reptilian looked her in the eyes for a few moments, and Lola sensed he was amused by her. "Good timing. I was just about to call you all back for just that as the armorers cleared a few blasters." With a wave of his hand, he led the women along, and soon a woman's voice echoed through the ship's intercom. _"SOG One report to central hangar bay. SOG One to hangar bay."_ Vardossk waved the others over to him.

"Well," the Trandoshan began outside of the training room. "Now that you know what the intercom sounds like, here we are. These pieces you picked out are certified to function by a blastersmith on board, but I won't let you run them in field until I know you can safely use it and that they actually work." The rolling table indeed boasted an array of battered, yet well loved blasters. _Finally_, smiled Lola, as the Colonel continued. "I'll be sending you to the shooting range, first, then through a live firing course, but with blaster resistant bots that shoot sting rounds. Non lethal, but still, be wary."

Mina frowned at the blasters. "Shouldn't we use the same blasters for power pack commonality?" "You would think, but standard SOP isn't standard for the scavs you'll be posing as, Lieutenant." "I see," she nodded.

The fur adorned woman looked at the shooters laid out, and picked up an ion blaster with a perforated barrel. Lola pressed the chipped wooden stock against her shoulder and felt the right center of balance. "So, what's in this green pouch on the stock, Colonel? Power packs?" Vardossk nodded. "And the gas canister's been refilled." "Splendid," Lola replied. The others picked their own weapons, all equally as individualistic, though quite different in make.

The crew went through the range and live fire course whose walls shifted for each member, and Lola was clipped on her shoulder, though floored the droid with an ion blast. Vanessa rubbed her arm and winced as they walked out to the area they first started in.

"Whoever programmed those mechanized _minions_ knows their stuff, _ow!_" she remarked, which the Colonel replied. "Those have the combat intelligence from recovered veteran battle droids," he then explained. "Glad to see none of you took a direct hit-" Vardossk paused slightly at the end of that, though, and shot Mina a look. "Except Mina here was shot on the side of her torso by that trick shot, hence that scream you heard, earlier." Everyone laughed at that, and Mina looked at the floor dejectedly. "But it really hurt, though," she spoke quietly.

Vardossk shook his head with a smile and jabbed her in the arm. "Yeah? I'm just gibing you because it was pretty funny, Lieutenant. Even if no one had been hit, we're still heading to the gear requisition office to make sure you all have combat medical kits and training." He glanced at the Twi'lek. "It's all simple so you don't have to think _too much_." Kyl'likki looked away and adjusted a lekku over her shoulder as Mina cleared her throat, and Lola hummed at that. _There's a story, there._

The crew ventured to the office, and a medical officer was called in to teach combat medical essentials for a time alongside Buddy. Each member had to demonstrate a fundamental knowledge, and everyone passed with flying colors. They were awarded their combat medipacks, and after a few more lessons on varied topics with Mina even giving the primer on detainment techniques and proper use of binders alongside the instructor, Vardossk presented their ID cards to them.

"Alright, crew, that does it until I decide you're due for further instruction, so until you get the fall in order on the intercom, get your kits back to the ship, keep your ID's hidden and handy at all times, and get some personal time in. Dismissed!" Everyone mulled around for several moments, and Vardossk wandered away with Kyl'likki in tow, and the two vanished behind a bend at a nearby junction.

"Hey, Lola?" Vanessa asked apprehensively. "I'm listening." "Is that real fur?" "You gonna get mad at me if it is?" Lola asked with a bite. "No, no, not at all!" replied Vanessa, and she shrunk back slightly from the tone. "Just wondering." "Well, thank goodness, and no, it's not, actually. These are my traveling furs, easy to wash and keep fluffy. I'm told they're blaster proof, even."

"Speaking of blasterproofing," began Zylas. "I'm gonna get the shooters we'll be using once they're sent to us and double check them. Mine was acting a _little funny_ after a few shots, and I'm sure yours weren't too far behind." Lola nodded at that. "Mine had some cool down issues, yeah, maybe you could check it out?"

Zylas nodded. "Anything for you, Lola." The fur clad woman noticed the distinct displeasure of the Lieutenant at that. Buddy then piped up."Yeah, any chance you got any spare blasters on hand? Vintage?" Zylas nodded at that. "Follow me, got just the rifle. You like cherry finish?" "Cherry's cherry to me," he replied. "Let's see what you got."

The two men strolled away, and soon after Mina's face grew flush as she tried to hide a small gulp. The woman then adjusted her jacket and walked off. Vanessa smirked at that, and turned to Lola. "She can't take her eyes off that Jango Fett lookin' guy. They're called what, Mando-Manda-somethin's? I can't remember," she shrugged. "Mandalorians," Lola replied, and the woman beside her nodded. "_Yeah_, that's what they're called. The red guy, Zylas, he's the first one I've seen in real life. Only heard stories about 'em, otherwise." "Mister Fett was on board, earlier, just so you know," Lola informed her. "Charming man, very polite. He and Zylas spoke for a few, too." "That had to have been somethin' to see, yeah?" she replied, impressed with that. Lola nodded. "Ask that _red guy_ about Panna City sometime," she smiled. "Sure thing," Vanessa casually agreed.

The woman then stretched as she exhaled. "Still, I don't really worry about all that achy breaky stuff like the _Lieutenant_ does." Vanessa glanced around. "She kinda...creeps me out, between you and me." Lola raised her brows. "I'd say. Girl needs to get her head soaked." Vanessa laughed. "More like her head checked." The two laughed as they walked along.

Lola then "So, what's the story to that mint fighter I seen you in, earlier? That isn't Imperial." "Well, let's go get some caf, and I'll tell you." _Might as well._ "Sure." The two women left, as well, and Lola noticed the woman's jet black hair was a stylized mullet with the front spiked back. _See, that still looks womanly and proper. Not whatever that loser Lieutenant has going on!_


	29. Caf Break

The women sauntered along past Stormtroopers, uniformed officers, and a pair of tall, dark armored soldiers that looked vaguely like their shorter counterparts. "Who are they?" asked Lola. "Dark Troopers, Phase Zeroes," explained Vanessa. "It's better to leave them alone." "What for?" "Most are wounded Clones that were reassigned into those suits." "Cyborgs?" Lola asked. "Yep. They don't take well to their new _promotion_, and they kinda hate everyone because of it."

"Pfft, I would, too," Lola shrugged. A short silence passed, and they found themselves at a small, empty cafe as a mellow synthwave tune played through the ceiling speakers. "Wanna get something to drink, some caf or tea, even?" "Why, some caf _would_ be nice," Lola replied, and Vanessa lead the way. "No worries about credits. It's free," she spoke while she looked back. Lola simply yawned. "I need a cup right about now, can't you tell?" "Look no further. Just tell the droid how you like it and he'll fix it right up."

The two ordered their beverages, and with their drinks in hand picked a booth. "Alright, then," began Vanessa as she slid in. "So, I was originally in the Imperial Army as a combat engineer with the assignment modifier to work on the transports attached to my unit if they needed it. Also do security systems, and uh, do _a lot of stuff_, thinkin' about it." Lola looked at her, curious, then asked. "A combat engineer, like, you work on artillery guns or somethin'?" "No, though I have, before," Vanessa replied with a small shake of her head. "Really, we're the ones that build the tarmacs and roads, we're the ones that rebuild the cities after they get leveled to the ground."

Lola nodded, and Vanessa continued. "So, yeah. I was assigned to repair a civic center after it was bombed by insurgents, and that's when they jumped us. The whole thing was a trap." she finished with a frown. Lola sighed, then commented with a frown of her own. "Right when we finished a huge war, people _still_ have to go and get stupid. Makes no sense."

Lola sipped her drink. _This is delicious! _Vanessa was quiet for a few moments as she sipped hers, and it became evident she was lost in thought. _I hope I didn't reopen anything..._ The woman nodded, then continued to speak. "That's because they _are_ stupid and need to get stomped out. You're right, though," she added before she went on.

Still, I was cut off from my team in that attack, and was forced to fight my way through a war torn city crawling with trigger happy maniacs that wanted me dead." Lola looked at her as she kept talking. "That's when me 'n Buddy teamed up, fortunately. We sorta saved each other, and he helped me break through to the city outskirts." Vanessa after a few moments continued on.

"We made it to the hangar where the enemy had been staging their assault but abandoned it, and found a TIE fighter that got shot down out front. Based on the damage, they were the one that ran them off. Didn't find the pilot inside, though, so that worried me. Still does."

Vanessa furled her brow and sighed. "Then, my detachment pulled out and the Empire was forced to leave the planet, as the ships in orbit were getting attacked, too. We watched as the ships lifted off and," her tone faltered. "Left us behind as they had to..." The woman across from Lola couldn't hide her shivering underneath her coveralls. Lola didn't press it, and felt for her. In time, the uniformed woman spoke again.

"We found that speeder unguarded." Lola listened on, riveted. "It didn't want to power up, so I'd swapped some fuses I'd scavenged from the TIE and it powered on, and we took off right as some hostiles spotted us. Made short work of 'em, and blasted off without a clue as to what I was doing, just a strong feeling I was on the right path, somehow." She shrugged, then continued on. "Flew around for awhile, then the scariest looking star destroyer I'd ever seen before appeared out of nowhere!" "This ship, here," Lola replied, and Vanessa nodded. "Yep, it had to cool down its cloaking reactor to make the ascent to space, _though_, I'd seen it, and dared to follow it."

Lola nodded as the woman across from her sipped more caf. "It left, too, but then I realized the fighter had a sealed cockpit, internal life support, and an actual hyperdrive and thrusters, not just a repulsor system." Lola nodded. "Only a starfighter needs all that."

"Yep. Buddy used the comms unit in his helmet to hail this ship here, the _Evanescence_, and we were peacefully intercepted by a flurry of Interceptors after we were forced to power off the onboard weapons." She let out a small laugh as she concluded. "The hangar was full of really angry Stormtroopers behind squad cannons. It was crazy!"

"Yeah, that must have been a sight!" Lola smiled as she imagined the event. "Surprised they didn't just blow you to bits outright," she continued, then gave her Imperial impression. _"This is a ruse! Blast 'em!"_ Vanessa laughed at that. "Nice impression, should have went to officer school." Lola pursed her lips. "Almost did, but I found my way into a different life. Irony is, I know more from the path I chose than being like the _good Lieutenant_ we'll have to soon live with."

She shifted in her seat and shrugged her shoulders. "_Right_, and she's weird and all, but she's sometimes cool, since the past couple days I've gotten to know her." She sipped her beverage. "But, yeah, anyway, they cleared our operating numbers before I was even allowed near the ship after I explained what I did." "You're a lucky one, Sergeant," replied the fur adorned woman, and Vanessa simply sighed with relief while she looked into her cup. "I'm just happy we made it and didn't get court martialed for it." She looked around, then continued. "The Empire doesn't approve of _individual thinking_...but I soon discovered Captain Sturm isn't like the rest."

Lola nodded. "He's a real gentleman, we spoke about those Interceptors you mentioned and some other ships you keep, here, too. How I'd love to get in an _Actis_ class and dogfight, again!" "You're a pilot?" Vanessa asked, and she only partially hid her disbelief. "Yes, ma'am," replied Lola, unfazed, and she swilled some caf. "I like flying everything from solo fighters to gunships." "You, in a gunship? Are you military?" "Nope," she smiled, then spoke further. "Before all this, I was a soldier of _fortune_, blowing up the night for thick chips and fancy clothes."

"I see," Vanessa hummed at that. The two finished their drinks and left their cups on the table, and a droid placed them on a tray and rolled back into the kitchenette. With some pep in her step, Lola felt a newfound sense of calm as the dark halls became somehow easier on the eyes. Vanessa looked her way. "You know, you seem alright," the woman admitted. "Likewise," Lola replied and walked along, and in time the two women found Vardossk.


	30. Technical Difficulties

The Colonel had an ocean blue leatherbound book in his hand while he strolled along. "How's everything?" he asked casually, and Lola replied. "Good, just went to a cafe not too long ago. What's that book about?" Vardossk looked down at it. "All the reasons I shouldn't tell you." The fur clad woman humphed at that. "All the secrets, huh?" "The ISB is built on secrets, something you'll learn to appreciate in time." He smiled, then waved his hand. "Come with me, it's actually my log book for repairs. This tells a story all its own," he finished as he waved it briefly.

"Used to keep one for my _Scyk_ fighter I had," Lola commented. "Had _so _many weapon upgrades done to it." "You should see the armament list for _my_ bird," the Trandoshan replied. "The depth charges were only a party popper compared to some of the _heavier_ ordnance." He paused. "I'll let you fly for a few, sometime, get a feel for her, how's that sound?" "I'd love that," Lola smiled, and Vardossk's comlink beeped. "Yes?" he asked. _"Hey, lizard man, you'd better get back to your ship. Something's up."_

"That's not surprising, Twi'lek. We'll be on our way," he replied, and the three traveled back to the massive crimson corvette. Mina sat atop a durasteel crate by the ship while she perused a datapad, and Lola noticed a large, sharply angled tan freighter alongside an ovular ship with a bubble cockpit and twin cannons opposite of the _Sanguine Sunrise_.

Mina looked up as they walked up to her, and Vardossk greeted her. "What's up, Lieutenant?" She inhaled and powered off her datapad. "Well, Colonel," she began as she stretched. "I got several cases of snacks and drinks from the commissary, so we're all set, there. Zylas also has the blasters you had sent on board and is working on some last minute fixes. He said they were _too touchy_." "Interesting," Vardossk shrugged disinterestedly and walked past, though Mina looked at Vanessa and stood up. "So, um, where's your passport?" she asked with a small smile. Vanessa rolled her eyes. "Ugh, this again? Look, I don't have a passport and I don't need one to be on board the ship!" Mina stood in front of her and smacked her lips. "Well, that's nice, but I'm gonna need to see your passport, please. You can't leave the ship without it." "I am not dealing with this!" Vanessa laughed. "Well, I'll have to come with you, then," shrugged Mina as Lola quietly lead the way to the bridge. _Wonder what that's about?_

Vardossk walked in alongside them to see Kyl'likki at the gunner's seat with the viewing screen powered up. "Howdy ho," she greeted as she looked back at them and slapped her hand casually on the arm rest. "So, I'd been running a sync routine, then the cameras stopped showing anything. Those tech boys must have knocked the couplings loose by accident." "Accident?" the Trandoshan laughed. "No, the techs here don't make mistakes. I'll send for my favorite, he knows this ship well." Vanessa perked up. "You have a tech right here, I'm certified all the way up to AT-AT's and _Lambda_ classes. This bird's like both of those put together and then some." she spoke, to which the Trandoshan stroked his chin as he considered her offer. "_And then some._ Sure, I'll have you run through, though I'm still getting my favorite to double check, after. Sound fair?" "Absolutely, Colonel," smiled Vanessa.

"Have at it, and make sure the hull camera isn't being interfered with, either, Sergeant. Use your comlink when on the deck, we'll go from there." "Right on!" With vigor the woman left the bridge and ventured back to the main deck. Vardossk pulled up a separate screen and went to the external hull camera databanks. He rewound the footage. "Boba Fett was here," he spoke to himself, curious. "Oh, he said he and Zylas were cousins? That's funny-And he tossed a tracker under my wing when no one looked his way, too. Let's see if Vanessa spots it."

The Trandoshan rewound more footage, and seen the yellow suited reptilian pull the same stunt, and place a magnetic homing beacon near the bow of the ship. Vardossk laughed at that, and found no further intrusions. "He said we were brothers and that he simply had searched for me, that's rich!" The reptilian took a seat, and slid the book into a small flight compartment.

"See," the Trandoshan began as he leaned an arm on a side rest and faced the others. "In this business, it pays to spy on your competition and let them do all the heavy lifting for you. Swoop in at the right instant and snatch the acquisition like a-" "Don't," the Twi'lek warned. "What?" Vardossk asked. The Twi'lek spoke with annoyance. "Like a thief in the night? I hate cliches." Vardossk sighed. "Like a," he paused. "I give up."

Kyl'likki revealed her golden eyes from under her goggles as she laughed. "Sounds like you've done it a few times." "What, give up or steal acquisitions?" he asked.

"The latter. Still, how are you so amused by the others trying to track you?" "Makes me feel loved is all," he replied. Kyl'likki nodded. "Like they kinda look up to you, in a lying, cheating, backstabbing sort of way?" "Precisely!" agreed the Colonel. Kyl'likki bobbed her head from side to side as she gave it some thought. "I could see that," she replied.

Lola looked at the viewing screen of the aft cameras. "I can see a droid with a cart coming up. Those must be our costumes." "And all your other fashion statements when discreet is the order of the day," the Trandoshan replied. "_Oh, look,_ Mina went down and actually took them. Better go help her out." "Yeah, I'd better," Lola replied, then made it to the aft of the ship in time to see Mina push the cart along. The woman looked up and greeted Lola with an evident lack of enthusiasm. "Oh, it's you. _Hi_."

"'Sup, Mina?" Lola smiled. "Here. Let me show you where those _garments_ of ours are going." Mina nodded, and the women put the gear away in a closet by the lounge room. Lola held up a bizarre looking helmet, then tried it on and spoke into its vocoder. _"Jettoz! Zat x'ratch keexo bompax ha sheep, ha ha!"_

Mina laughed at that. "That's pretty good. You sounded like half the scum that get sent here." Lola replied as she took the helmet off. "Most of those scum I'm sure are from that lowlife, _Jabba, _yeah. I've worked with 'em, and fried even more during my _ascent_ from the underworld."

Mina looked at her. "So that all adds up, what that Twi'lek said back at lunch. You must be some hot stuff to be _her_ sidekick." _A genuine compliment? Aw, thank you! _"So I've been told, before," she replied coolly. "See you around, _Lieutenant_." Lola walked out with a self confident strut back to the cockpit and whistled _Mad About Me_.

Up from a quick access hatch past the pilot seat appeared Vanessa, and the fur clad woman seen a smug look on her face. "I found two trackers that need to be fried," she spoke while still in the hatch. "And the camera had no problems when your first mate moved it, too."

The Twi'lek looked down at her coldly, and Vanessa looked uncomfortable as she continued. "Must be a software issue, I'm guessing," she shrugged. The Colonel yawned and nodded. "Oh? What are you thinking the actual cause of it is, then?" The Sergeant jumped on that. "It's likely a sync error from an update the system sorta skipped gears on. Digital displays sometimes do that if they've had a hard reset."

Vanessa climbed up and closed the hatch while as Twi'lek sighed. "Let's try this again. If you don't mind, uh-" _"Kyl'likki,"_ the Twi'lek spoke with ice in her tone, and Lola furled her brow at the Twi'lek as Vanessa continued. "Yeah, Kyl'likki, if I did the reset?" "Go ahead, Sergeant." Vanessa did, and the camera gave a smooth, real time display of the ship's surroundings as the turret moved in a series of combative motions. "Thank the Maker!" Vanessa exclaimed as she laughed with genuine relief.

The reptilian at the controls looked back. "You just saved this mission, Vanessa." "Thanks-" she paused, then spoke. "Vardossk." The Trandoshan smiled at that, and nodded as he received an update alert from his datapad. "We're finally in range of the planet, now. Time to get that tech here and finally fall in."


	31. Falling In

The premise of wearing the gear of brigands in a covert operation to track a former singer on the run seemed like something out of a holofilm to Buddy. Yet, here he stood, side by side with a real life Mandalorian and the beautiful woman that flew him out of that botched mission. The ships of the other bounty hunters had departed, and only the hawk-like vessel remained behind them.

Vardossk stood before the group. "Good to see you all made it, though I had no doubts you would. Fall in!" Everyone stood straight, clicked their heels and gave a salute. The Trandoshan returned the salute, and they lowered their hands to their sides. "SOG One, you are about to embark on your first picnic with your new playmates. Board the ship and we will depart immediately, then once in space you will be given further instructions." he smiled. "SOG One, Fall out!"

They fell out with a salute and a sharp _"Ready as ever, sir!"_ With the twirl of an about face the group power-walked up the boarding ramp. With the Trandoshan in tow he closed the ramp behind them, and soon after the ship ascended and returned to the icy void of space. Buddy wandered his new home, curious about the ship he heard in mess halls and campfire stories during his own military career. A loud thunk broke his focus as he booted a crate absentmindedly across the hall. _"Whoa!"_ he exclaimed, then the familiar sight of Mina turned the corner and gave him a look.

"Better watch it, _Buddy. N_ext time it'll be a landmine," she teased. "Always with them puns, huh?" he asked with a smile. "That's right," she replied as she walked past.

He continued on his own path and found himself in the lounge room. The room had no one else inside, and he whistled while he poured himself a small cup of blue milk. He eyed a nearby couch and took a seat. _No good getting wasted before a mission, Vardossk's right._ He sipped his milk, and kicked back. _Man, this thing's comfy! I'm digging this!_

He sighed with contentment, and soon an announcement came through the intercom with the voice of Kyl'likki on the mic. Her tone was professionally sarcastic, and Buddy could tell she was having fun with it. _"Greetings ladies and gents, this is your first mate speaking! Colonel Vardossk has requested all passengers report to the cargo hold at once for our mission briefing."_

Buddy smiled. _Loving this, already!_ He placed his empty cup in the sink and found his way back to the cargo hold. The others stood around, though Lola and the Twi'lek pulled up the rear. Lola smiled as soon as she seen Buddy, and he naturally looked away. She walked up and stood in his peripheral view, but kept her focus on the Colonel.

"So, here's the deal," he began. "We'll be touching down in a short while on Raxus Prime, just so you know, not that the planet's worth remembering. After a short flight in away from the settled areas, we will be taking a hike three quarters of a kick northeast to a small settlement, known as Arkweld." Buddy nodded. "Once within, there's a shuttle hangar to the north, directly atop the peak of a small hill, can't miss it." Buddy licked his teeth and frowned.

"In that hangar is that maniac,_ Alyssa_, and her joyridden shuttle, getting its number registries scrubbed. We're going to simply drag her out and bring her back, the shuttle is of no concern." Vanessa furled her brow while the Trandoshan concluded. "Simple enough, right? Questions. Sergeant, you looked like something's on your mind."

The woman nodded. "We're supposedly going to just walk in there, stun her in the hangar, if she's even still there, and carry her out with nobody having a problem with that? This seems a little far-fetched to me." Vardossk smiled at that. "What would make more sense to you instead?" She didn't hesitate. "Honestly? We should take that armored pod in the garage, ride in with some decent scrap or something to give us an alibi, then keep someone on the main ship to fly everyone out once she's been captured."

He didn't take but a second to reply. "Which is exactly what we're going to do, Sergeant. We'll move on the hangar once we have Alyssa, or raid it if she isn't in the village." _He didn't trash it. This is actually legit. Respect._

"The flights to and from Raxus Prime save ours have been halted, so we needn't worry about Alyssa running off, _again_. Your gear is where the _Lieutenant_ and our resident Jawa left it, so check with them, and suit up. I'm giving you twenty minutes as we're outside the planet's orbit, now. Though, before you go..." He paused, then pulled out a handheld holo projector before he continued. "Take a good look at these faces. Alyssa, while she spoke with the technician at the hangar, had them as her company. Be wary of them when in the settlement." He paused. "Especially that _Gamorrean_ and his Devaronian compatriot, who work for Jabba the Hutt, and it can be assumed the others are somehow affiliated, too." Everyone studied the image for several moments, and he powered the device off.

"I remember you all still need to come up with call signs." The others fell silent. "Don't get excited all at once. Mina, I've already decided yours. _Mynock._" "Really?" she fumed. "Wasn't my fault that _idiot_ had her lunch in the break room when we're supposed to eat in the cafeteria." Mina shrugged her jacket on her shoulders and looked away while Lola spoke.

"Wampa," she stated, and pulled her furs over her head and made a silly face. _Okay, that's adorable!_ "Zylas?" "Baal," he replied coolly. "Warrior god of the Kaleesh." The Trandoshan nodded. "Twi'lek?" She hummed. "Cutlass. Used to have a real one." "We'll have to get you another, sometime. For you, Vanessa?" "Starstruck, and you can guess the reason, I'm sure." "Definitely, and that leaves you, Templar." Buddy thought a moment, then spoke up. "Fleek, after those eels back on Corellia."

Vardossk spoke a moment later, and everyone looked his way. "Lastly, mine is Krayt, like the dragons on that sandpit Tatooine." Kyl'likki perked up. "And that tavern we bagged Sykes in the first time." she added. The Colonel nodded, and Buddy knew he had many stories to ask about, later. Vardossk concluded. "Okay, crew, meet back here in twenty minutes. Be sure your medipacks and binders are easily accessible, too. Also, your Core credits need to be swapped for metal Outer Rim chips, but I'll give you a little fun money for this, beforehand. Dismissed!"


	32. Gearing Up

Buddy saluted him with the others, then followed after them. The group itself walked with Mina and Lola to the closet they stowed the gear in, and Mina began. "Here's everything, all organized so everyone can just grab it and go."

Lola heard this, and instead walked between the two and grabbed Buddy's gear pile. With a cheeky smile the woman handed it up to him. "Here you are, my good sir," she spoke warmly. Out of the corner of his eye he caught the amused look the Twi'lek gave, herself, and Buddy smiled. _She's onto her, too!_ "Why thank you," the Corellian replied with equal warmth and left. Buddy shook his head once he was in the hall and soon found a supply closet to change in.

A groovy electro Isotope track played, and he soon felt at ease while he changed out of his Imperial duds. _Body armor looks solid enough, medipack and binders are where I want 'em. Cool gloves, boots fit fine, old black fatigues from some forgotten war, gear's pretty legit, actually. This scout helmet's different, never seen one like it, before. It's sweet, though. Better grab my medic bag, too._

He walked out in his new attire as he slung his drab satchel, and returned to the cargo hold. The others stood, equally as unique in their selected vestments. Lola indeed wore an earthen charcoal hooded robe with a vintage combat rig and a drab sling pack. Buddy noted the dark leather ion cannon holster on the pack's sling as well as the machete sheathed on it, too. The eye lenses of ocular goggles glinted with a deep red as she looked up at him, her face obscured by black face wraps. Buddy spoke, first, and his voice crackled heavily through the vocoder.

"Aren't you a little tall for a Jawa?" She cursed at him in flawless Jawa Trade with a clenched, black gloved fist with chromed knuckle spikes, and he smiled. "Nah. With that attitude and a broken down droid to sell, you'd have me."

The other Human male aboard the ship, Zylas, gazed at everyone through the goldenrod photo receptors of a bone white skull mask. Two blood red stripes ran along the cheekbones to the alien jawline, and twin black slits jutted up from the eye sockets. A crimson bandanna was wrapped along the crown low to the brow, and he wore a field worn black ballistic vest adorned with bones. Matched with his already menacing attire was a pair of faded dark woodland camouflage cargoes and his dirty black combat boots wrapped with dark gray puttees. _That Mandalorian armor made you look rough, but that's a whole different level, there._

The other women entered the hold, with Vanessa in a t-shaped helmet and dark gray and rust colored accenture as the outfit's predominant theme. _She matches her ship. That's Ubese kit. Fits her well. Honestly kinda digging that._

Mina walked in wearing a black hooded combat parka, and night camouflage fatigue pants paired with battered combat boots. The most striking feature of her appearance was the dark purple face mask that perfectly imitated the face of the long snout Kubaz.

The Twi'lek walked in wearing a pair of black Imperial coveralls with a gun belt and jack boots, and Vardossk entered, last. The Trandoshan stood adorned in a massive black cloak with a black leather avian style mask and an ammo bandoleer draped across his chest. His hands were gloved, and his feet covered with massive three toed boots. He held a large drab wrap in his arm, and laid it out atop a crate. The various blasters and melee weapons were revealed in the bright golden light of the hold, and Buddy noted the adjustable red dot scope added to Mina's E-Ten.

Vardossk spoke plainly. "Arm yourselves." They did, after each weapon had been slung and holstered, he nodded at the roughnecks before him with a large, dark brown leather coin purse.

"We're finally ready," the Trandoshan spoke happily. "Here, take two hundred, each. This will keep your search incognito while you shop in the bazaars while we _naturally_ make our way uphill. Nothing's worse than gawking at everyone, making it apparent you aren't there for the wares. Buy some things, too, and be sure to never mention you're with the Empire, at all, _obviously_." Everyone took their credits, and Vardossk slid the purse into a pouch on his bandoleer. "All is as good as a plan can be," he stated. "Now, set your pieces back down for just a moment. It's time for a team building exercise." _Oh, great._ Buddy thought to himself.

They placed their weapons back, and after he wrapped them up and set them in a crate, a bodacious electro-Jizz tune played in the hold. "Dance!" Vardossk ordered, and Lola went into an immediate number with exaggerated arm movements, with Buddy following after. The two went up to each other and danced, and the others joined in, too. They danced their song while the Trandoshan looked on, and Vardossk powered it off before he spoke further. "All your kit looks in order and is well placed. Anything that chafes or isn't comfortable, readjust it and get a better fit." _Okay. That was clever. _"The Twi'lek and I are now taking the Sanguine Sunrise to the surface. This is it. Everyone freshen up and hang out in the lounge room until we make landfall. Dismissed!"


	33. Landfall

They did, and after some banter that involved Zylas' comedic retelling of the Clone Wars in Grievous' unique accent, the ship touched down with a distinct thud. Vardossk's voice came through the intercom. _"We're here. Everyone retrieve your blasters and make yourselves known in the garage, immediately. Vardossk, out."_

Without delay they did as ordered, and Vardossk sat at the controls. "What are you all waiting for? A personal invitation? Hop on!" Without a word everyone clambered aboard the pod. Mina went to take the gunner's seat, but Vardossk grabbed her by the base of her cloak.

"Baal and Starstruck are on the cannons," he spoke in a low growl. "_Not you. _You sit in the side seat, next to the Jawa, and provide her cover fire." "Togu togu, stoopa!" Lola jeered as she pointed at the cannons. Mina grumbled behind her snout, but plopped into the bucket seat. _Surprised you didn't try to have a problem there, sweetheart. _Buddy thought as he shot her a look of his own. Zylas hopped in the gunner's seat with Vanessa in the one beside him, and with a firm grip he racked the charging handle. A whizz of energy pulsed through the twin cannons, and after a quick swivel of the turret, he spoke. "Cannons are go, Krayt!" "Mine are, too!" Vanessa chimed in.

"Splendid!" he replied. With a twist of his wrist the rig roared to life, and with a wave of his hand, Kyl'likki flipped the control panel and flicked a lever. The garage door lowered onto the rusty dirt below with a distinct thud, and the pod bucked forward. Once on the ground, Vardossk waved his hand again, and the Twi'lek waved them off as the ramp raised shut behind them. _This should be good._ Buddy thought to himself with a smile.

In his own hands he clutched an A Two Eighty C, and had been informed it came from Alyssa's personal stash. _Usually guerrillas use these. All the better I have one, and Alyssa's, right?_ The mountains of jagged shipwrecks clashed against the vibrant orange sky, and Buddy guessed this was the nicer weather, there.

Lola soon began to babble in her dialect of Jawa Trade, to herself, and waved her arms around excitedly with the excess of material flapping around as she did. _She's something else,_ Buddy smiled. The hooded Trandoshan shifted the gaze of his beaked mask, and coasted the pod left, toward a gulley. He slowed down and halted the rig. It idled on standby power, and he waved the others off the pod. They clambered down, and he nodded his head back sharply for them to come closer to him. The precariously balanced wrecks of centuries of fallen ships towered all around, though these wrecks closer to the path were of ships Buddy recognized.

"Listen," he spoke. "We need to actually do some scavenging, it will give us an alibi like Fleek said. I have a few loot bags on hand, a tool kit, and a couple blow torches in the back. Starstruck, you take Mynock and Wampa and get them started on some picking, while Baal and Fleek are on rear security. Wampa, leave your rifle and take the torch. _Go!_" The crew disembarked, and Vanessa waved the others along while she grabbed an adjustable hydrospanner from the tool box while Lola hefted a portable blow torch.

Buddy kept the rifle at a low ready, and began to identify landmarks and establish ranges in his mind. All of this came naturally to him, and he noticed Zylas did the same. _Nice rifle. E-5 variant, with a skeleton stock and scope-_

"Scrap Jacks, ten o clock!" Zylas barked, and snap aimed his rifle. The Corellian followed suit and peered through the red dot scope on his rifle. Several hyena-like creatures with rust hued fur and dark gray striping glared with wide silver eyes along the wing of a trashed ARC-One-Seventy. Without hesitation the Mandalorian opened fire, and Buddy followed up with several shots of his own. The animals broke off after two of their pack mates took a bolt to their hide and howled in agony. Several more attacked from the opposite side, and Buddy pulled the trigger on them.

Buddy and Zylas went back to back and worked on the advancing packs, and Vardossk backed the pod and opened up with its forward cannons. Buddy seen Mina appear from the open hatch of a freighter. "What's happening?" she asked. "A pack of hungry Scrap Jacks came by to _savor our flavor_, now keep that door covered, Mynock!" "I'm on it!" she shouted back, though he knew he heard her mutter _"jerk"_ afterward. Mina opened up on one that rushed the door, and with an iron will and a display of skill, the crew slew the beasts that assailed them. "Baal! Behind you!" A Scrap Jack lunged off the nose of a fighter and slammed Zylas into the rusty dirt.

The two were locked in mortal combat while Buddy kept the rest at bay alongside Mina and Vardossk's auto cannon fire. Buddy seen as the fiend's large, fang like teeth snapped and gnashed right above his jugular. Zylas held it back by its own throat, and drew the knife from the shoulder of his body armor. With all his might he drove the blade through the creature, and it shrieked before it fell limp. The Mandalorian pushed the dead scavenger off, and righted himself.

Buddy scanned the surrounding area immediately, though no further fiends dared approach. The pod pulled back up beside the two men, and Buddy lowered his rifle to a low ready. The women reappeared, and Vanessa dragged a drab duffel bag stuffed with scrap along with care. Vardossk left the controls with a tarpaulin in hand and loaded a few carcasses on it, then placed them in the back with cinch straps. Vanessa went back in with Lola, and hauled out more parts.

Mina kept her E-Ten at the ready alongside Buddy while the others finished hauling the salvage. Wasting no time they then boarded the pod, and Vanessa handed Lola her rifle, a DLT-Nineteen with a shortened barrel and a foregrip at the base of the barrel. "Just in case," she spoke before she mounted the turret. Then, with a blast of the thrusters, the rig cruised through the valley of rust pocked wrecks to the main road. The crew kept on guard, and Buddy could feel the tension in the others as no one spoke.

In time, the settlement laid before them. The area around it had been cleared of wreckage and debris, and only a few monolithic wrecks dotted the windswept badlands ahead. Buddy appreciated the apocalyptic beauty of the landscape, though did not appreciate the sight of several smaller landspeeders, skiffs and speederbikes on fast approach to the settlement's front gatehouse. The red flashes of blaster fire only confirmed his suspicions. _Raiders! Right when we gotta go there. Wait a sec. Those are Tuskens. Junk Tuskens!?_


	34. Mad Mina

From the sides of the pod lifted durasteel walls, and a ceiling formed in the same manner. Gunner ports shone the world outside from within, and Buddy reflexively aimed outward while taking up position. With his blaster at the ready the pod barreled along, and in time began to draw fire from the raiders. Buddy took aim at a spike masked on a bike that fired with reckless abandon at the pod. "He's armored. The bike's not," the Corellian spouted off and placed several bolts into his bike. The raider tumbled into the badlands at breakneck speed, and laid dead in a plume of dusty dirt.

Mina opened on a skiff, and floored one of the gunners with a single hit. "Do you think you're actually gonna impress me or something?" Buddy replied, and matched her. "Well, I can't just let you-" "_Whatever._ Just shut up," he replied with a cavalier tone, and the woman beside him glared at him while she swapped power packs.

The two worked on the skiff, and it crashed into the hull of a crashed rocket with a fireball. Several bikers took the skiff's place, though Buddy and Mina made it a contest of skill to see how fast they could be knocked off their rides. Lola took up Vanessa's compact DLT-19 rifle on the opposite side, and with controlled bursts culled Raiders, too.

Vardossk all the while kept the rig on the move, with wide turns and smooth drifting as he laid into their enemies with his cannons while Zylas and Vanessa unleashed a storm of blaster fire from their cannons. In several intense passes and swerves, the raiding party had been torn asunder in a cloud of rusted dust. The rig's defenses lowered as they left the dust storm it kicked up, and Vardossk slowed down.

"Grab some stuff that's nearby, it'll make us look like legitimate scavs, _guaranteed,_" ordered Vardossk. Buddy hopped off, and together he and Vanessa lifted a mostly intact bike into the back. In the meantime, Lola stacked a few blaster rifles onto Zylas's outstretched arms. Mina pulled out a folding sack and collected the armor from a particularly fearsome looking raider, and Vardossk himself took his tracker knife and severed the head of the raider chieftain and stuffed it in a sack. The crew returned the pod, and Vardossk cruised up to the gatehouse.

Without a word he pulled the head from the sack and held it aloft. The guard leaned from the parapet, and his words were marked with disbelief. "Those damn raiders have kept this place on edge well into the past few weeks! You've done us a service." Another nodded and chimed in. "Give the head of that _vermin_ to The Baron, and he'll reward you well!" Vardossk shrugged and replied. "Didn't plan on being heroes, but we'll take it."

"And so will we." He waved for another guard to raise the gate. "Welcome to the finest scrap pile in the world, Arkweld!" The gate creaked and groaned upward in response, and the Trandoshan coasted the rig through. Several landspeeders and even a couple lesser pods were parked by the gate, and Vardossk pulled in. Buddy seen the sharp steel palisades and barbed wire all around the edge of the walls, and noted they were the only ones near the vehicles save a couple guards on the far side of the lot.

"Here we are, you filthy barves!" the Colonel exclaimed. "Get the loot and get a move on!" Buddy felt the thrill of the hunt as it replaced the battle lust within him. The Trandoshan walked to the back and flipped up a hatch, and released two hover carts from the back. "Fleek, Starstruck, take the bike and find a good vendor to sell to."

"Actually," Vanessa spoke with a sheepish tone. "I, um, I'd been hoping to keep it and work on it, if you don't mind. I'll give you my credits back-" Vardossk shook his head and waved her off. "You kidding me? It's yours, then. Better buy parts while you're here, as we won't be stopping by any other scrapyards for awhile." "Thank you," Vanessa replied, and the Trandoshan continued. "Yeah, that's what you two can do. Make a date of it."

Vanessa peeked at Buddy while Vardossk loosened the straps on the tarp covering the Scrap Jack remains and spoke to Mina. "Mynock, you'll come with me, and we'll sell these meats. Scrap Jacks are a delicacy in the Outer Rim, in case you were wondering." Mina shrugged at that. "And do that, the not speaking part. Kubaz, being _you_, snout girl, don't speak Basic all too well. Just try not to flirt with any _attractive_ males you come across, eh?" "Ugh!" she groaned behind the mask, and Buddy smirked behind his.

"Baal, Wampa, feel free to take the looted gear and sell it, get a feel of the place, too. You all know where we meet. See you around, barves." Everyone parted ways, and kept their blasters slung as they walked along their separate but joint paths. The denizens of Arkweld were just as garish and alien to the crew as they were to them, and no one judged for a second. Buddy enjoyed these places, and in his tours of duty in both the Republic and Empire, he always seemed to find himself drawn to them.

He sauntered along with Vanessa as she guided a hover cart. The streets were well trodden, and from behind a stack of water barrels a pack of street urchins darted across the road in a game of tag. Buddy glanced at his sides to see it anyone would jump out to rob them, but no one past an old Wookiee on a rocking chair with a hookah pipe could be seen. _Can never be too careful._


	35. Arkweld: Part One

The golden tan Sienar Fleet Systems hangar sat proudly atop the barbed wire topped fenced hillock, and Buddy realized the locals worked in the facility and built their town around it from the scrap, itself. He also seen several bubble domes powered up on the way in, and guessed this region had the best air current, and did not need the canopied protection as often. Seemingly to affirm this, a few Human workers in weathered black Imperial coveralls converged on a local tavern with smiles and back slaps on the way.

The bazaar Vardossk suggested they visit laid before them, and rows of market stalls were filled with a myriad of wares past the usual scrap and junk. Buddy seen everything from military grade water filtration systems to home décor, and realized these were the findings from the shipwrecks, themselves. Vanessa began to peruse the wares, and Buddy made it a point to watch the cart. She spoke briefly with a store owner, and nodded, then waved the Corellian to follow after her.

"Scrap dealers are this way," She spoke, and kept a hand along the railing of the cart. Past several more stalls, a series of open aired huts came into view. Parts of all kinds for a variety of vehicles rested atop durasteel shelves, and Vanessa slowed her pace. She didn't say a word, but Buddy stood by the cart as she went up to the vendor, a mint green hued Rodian man in a dirty tan poncho.

"Hey, there! You speak Basic?" asked Vanessa, at which the man nodded, though remained silent. "Cool. I have a few parts here I'd like to see if you're interested in." He waved at Buddy, who wheeled the cart up to the counter. The Rodian leaned past the edge and peered in. He spoke with a raspy, wind scored voice.

"Oh, yes, the jockeys always need spare radiators, but the other items I have no interest in. Too many here, already," he finished with a small smile. "Fifty credits sound fair?" "That works," Vanessa replied, and they shook hands on it. Buddy hefted the piece from the cart, and the Rodian plugged it into to a power converter. The radiator hummed, and the shopkeeper produced a metallic credit chip. Vanessa inspected it, then nodded. "That will do. Thank you!" "Most certainly. Farewell," the vendor replied.

The two operatives continued through the bazaar, and found a large stall with a wide variety of parts scattered about on the shelves and rugs. _A Toydarian? Who would have guessed?_ Buddy thought as a female in a fur rimmed vest flew up to greet them. "Have any special place you're going with that junk, eh?" she asked. Vanessa shrugged. "Possibly here if I can get at least five credits out of it." "You'll get more than that, don't worry," she laughed. "I see a few joysticks, a control module, a few power converters-_Yeah_, step into my shop and we can talk business that will get you a bigger chip than you might expect, eh?"

Buddy caught a familiar face out of the corner of his goggles, and sure enough the sight of a burly, green skinned Gamorrean with full head tattoos in black leathers came into view. He gnawed on a leg of smoked poultry, and seemed to merely wander about without any concern. _So long as he keeps out of our way..._ Vanessa and the merchant soon became engrossed in conversation, and the Corellian listened on.

"You seem to know your way around this sort of thing," the Toydarian complimented, and Buddy sensed Vanessa demonstrated some knowledge that would keep her from getting swindled. "Only enough to get what I need," she spoke with the crackle of her vocoder, and continued.

"I'm really looking to clear my cart to make room. I'm willing to sell everything for seven hundred fifty. Those Tibanna gas power cells are full, the power converters are functional, the control module is rust free, and the fuses work on everything from Headhunters to YT series freighters." She paused, then continued, and Buddy made sure the goods were still in the cart as she continued. "The joysticks are actually upgrade kits from a discontinued Incom series mod pack, jockeys dig those as they give more response to the controls." The Toydarian hovered for a few moments as she looked at the parts.

"Seems you know what ships fly through here, eh?" She smiled. "You drive a hard bargain. After I make sure it all works, we'll make the sale." "Agreed." Vanessa unloaded the wares, and the two checked the wares. Buddy watched on as all of it worked. Vanessa shook hands with the Toydarian, though waved the money bag aside while she looked past the store owner. "Actually, I can't help but notice the pair of speederbike skids there, same with that high performance energy conversion kit, and I'm also drawn to the aftermarket overhaul conversion kit you have, there." _She really knows this stuff!_ The Toydarian nodded. "Your seven fifty here can net that, right away." "Deal!" Buddy watched as she checked the parts, found they worked, and then helped load the new wares into the cart. The merchant asked. "Will that be all?" "Definitely. A pleasure doing business!" Vanessa concluded, then lead the way back to the pod and secured the wares with the bike.

"How did you do that?" Buddy asked, amazed. "Do what?" she asked, somewhat confused. "You got exactly the things you were after." She shrugged. "Just have a knack, I guess. Thing was, that bag didn't have seven fifty in it, I'd seen her sleight of hand, so I played it back and made off with more, in the end." Buddy smiled behind his helmet. "Pretty slick, right there." "Yeah, I've been trading in parts and working on vehicles well before I joined the-" she caught herself. "Local freighter outfits, so I know how these types operate." "Sweet," Buddy replied. "Say, did you see our Gamorrean friend, back there?" She shook her head at that. "No, I'd been immersed in that deal." "Good thing I wasn't," the Corellian replied. "That bird leg he had looked delicious." "Wait, no, I remember his jacket and the food, but his face got hidden by a hydrospanner." "So you were kinda paying attention. Good." "You'd better pay extra attention when I piece that bike back together, Buddy. I'll have the fastest one out of those _junkers_, there," she retorted as she loaded the hover cart into the rear of the pod.


	36. Arkweld: Part Two

Buddy laughed as a street band with a wind flute, a hand drum and an unknown, yet familiar instrument played _Mad About Me_. "Let's go see what Krayt and the others are up to." "Lead the way," agreed Vanessa, and the two wandered back into the bazaar, though Buddy felt a gloved hand touch his a couple times on the way there. _You too? Pfft._

A certain Kaleesh and Jawa walked up to them beside a decorative totem with dragon wings made of scrap, and the Corellian looked at the bags of goods slung over their shoulders. The street band played a jaunty tune under a pavilion, and Buddy finally discovered the mysterious instrument. _That's a kind of hurdygurdy, sorta like the ones the old timers in the villages on Corellia would play, but made from scrap. Love the sound of it._

Zylas spoke, first, he seemed genuinely impressed. "This place is loaded with awesome stuff, kills me I didn't bring more chips," he sighed. Lola spoke a full sentence that seemed to both mock the man beside her and gloat about her own findings. "Yeah, says who, _pipsqueak?_" Zylas quipped at the hooded woman beside him. She poked his side in return, and he poked her arm in kind.

Buddy didn't mind, and looked away. _Oh, wow!_ The dark garbed Devaronian walked by a fruit cart, and drank from a wooden tankard as he wandered into a music stall with a pair of guitar-like instruments crossed over the entrance. "You seen him, too." Zylas commented, and Buddy nodded. "Yep. Seen his friend earlier, too." Vanessa nodded, then rolled her head and yawned as she stretched. Buddy glanced at her as she did, and seen she was quite comely. The glance also revealed the sight of a cerulean hooded figure as they stepped into a curio shop.

"Blue's _her_ favorite color, Fleek. Wanna slip in and get a better look with _the girlfriend?_" Zylas asked. "I think I will," the Corellian replied. Vanessa went to move, but Lola brushed past her and firmly tugged on his arm. _Well, damn!_ Buddy followed after her to the entrance of the shop, which had been adorned with tribal charms, hand carved masks, junk jewelry, and other finds.

The hooded being stood off to a corner, and examined a candle while Buddy took a look at a durasteel dragon sculpture. "Krayt would like this, yeah?" he spoke to Lola. "Ibana, Ibana," she nodded in agreement. He noticed she stood quite close to him, then placed her hand on the small of his back as she walked past. _Yeah, there's more to this. Gonna have to see where it goes.._

He went to the store owner with a few credit chips in hand. A small, brown robed sentient with black face wraps and large, yellow eyes looked up at Buddy. "M'um m'aloo," it spoke. "M'um m'aloo," replied Lola, and Buddy noticed her impression had not been far off, at all. Lola soon immersed herself in conversation with the Jawa, and she tugged at Buddy's arm to give her the items he wanted. Buddy did, and she made the purchase while she continued speaking in the same dialect she mentioned, earlier.

_The galaxy truly is a fascinating place,_ Buddy thought to himself. All the while, the blue hooded being's face had been obscured by dark gray face wraps and stayed past Buddy's line of sight. _Something's up._ Past his suspicions, the two simply purchased their wares and went to leave. A voice that belonged only to one woman stated coldly from behind him as she walked up on top of him. "Where did you get that rifle?"

The Corellian went to move away from her, but the woman glared as she drew a knife from beneath her cloak. The shopkeeper whipped a small jade-like statuette of a Quarren deity and it bounced off her head. "You'll regret that you scrap loving skag slagger-" she spat, and slammed a shelf full of trinkets to the ground.

With her attention momentarily diverted, the two booked it. Buddy already turned and snap aimed the rifle, and seen as the woman moved unnaturally fast. The glint of a dagger shone inches from his eyes as he pulled the trigger, and a loud _Zap!_ sent her limp to the ground with a guttural grunt. Zylas rushed in and checked her pulse while Lola trained her ion blaster at her head with one hand behind her back. The skull faced man then spoke. "Target's out solid. She almost had you, too."


	37. Running Up That Hill

Vardossk himself appeared from behind a pastry wagon with Mina, who took the blade and slid it into an empty boot sheath as she then straddled her firmly and cuffed her. The Trandoshan without a word then shouldered the woman as he faced the others.

"Keep your blasters out, this isn't going to get any easier." Buddy kept his rifle low and scanned the area. _No sign of-What the-_ The Jawa inside the stall shouted with surprise as their store outright caved in on top of them. The Gamorrean slammed a rusty tin wall atop the rubble as he charged at the group. Buddy decided he couldn't take the thug in time, and fled. The others did, too, though Lola turned to her side and shot his legs with her ion blaster. The jolt of energy struck his lower half, and he stumbled into a face full of mud.

The Devaronian jumped out in front of the group with a stun rifle and hissed at them with a menacing grin as he aimed at Lola. She did a barrel roll and avoided the shot, then hit him with a center mass hit and stunned him. _"Oagh!"_ he groaned, and slammed back into the fruit cart from earlier. A basket of blood red oranges came loose and poured onto his head. Several more shady characters appeared from an alley, and the Trandoshan spoke only one word. _"Run!"_

The team rushed ahead toward the hangar, and Zylas backpedaled as he fired high intensity stun bolts on the assailants to keep them at bay. The exchange lasted several moments and Vardossk took a large bolt to the back and skidded into the mud. He squawked, and crashed into the muddy ground. Alyssa righted herself and booked it. "See ya later, you scum suckling nerf herders!"

"Oh, I don't think so!" Zylas raised the rifle and popped a volley of stun fire into Alyssa, and the Trandoshan grabbed her up and shouted into a comlink as he lead the group along. "Cutlass, come in!" The Twi'lek replied with a cool tone. _"Ready?" _"Yes! Get to the hangar, now!" _"Lifting off."_ concluded Kyl'likki, and the Trandoshan crammed the device into a bandoleer pouch. Vanessa spoke up as she jogged to to the side of the Colonel. "What about the pod?" "I have that under control. Keep a lookout, we'll be at the hilltop in just a sec!" Buddy laughed at that. "You just don't want your new bike getting left behind is all!" Vanessa laughed through her helmet at that, though Lola shot the Corellian a look as she lifted her pistol up menacingly. Y_ou both need to chill!_

The group made it to the fenced exterior of the vast tarmac that serviced the black market vehicles brought there, and sure enough, the stolen shuttle had been landed inside the hangar. One of the workers rushed the side of the gate and slammed on the control panel, and in moments the rolling door slammed shut.

Vardossk growled. "_Skag slaggers!_ We're too late! We'll have to head-" Vanessa spoke up. _"Not. Yet." _She pulled out a device from her gear belt and plugged a datajack cord from it into the control panel. After a few moments of pressing buttons the gate control panel lit green. Zylas raised his rifle as did Buddy, and Vardossk looked their way. "Set for stun, the workers aren't to be harmed!"

"I'm good," Zylas replied. "Same," added Buddy. The Colonel nodded. "Two by two assault formation, we're behind you! Hit it, Starstruck!" Vanessa pressed a larger button on the keypad and pocketed the device while the two men moved in and covered each other. Buddy seen a faint shadow cast along the duracrete as the light caught a pair of hidden shoulders. He leaned in and immediately zapped the worker. He then seen the pistol in their hand and exhaled, relieved. Zylas then rushed along the wall that lead to the hangar itself with Buddy at his back. The others followed suit, with Vanessa and Mina tailing the men before them with rifles raised, and Lola watched Vardossk's back as he went in with Alyssa.

Several workers rushed the main hangar bay door, and Zylas zapped a few of them, though one managed to shut the rolling door. Vardossk looked his way. "Don't worry about them-" Alyssa snapped awake and began screaming and kicking her legs, and the Trandoshan threw her on the ground. She tried to run, but though Lola held her up with her ion cannon. _"Makacheesa,"_ she spoke with extra sass, and waved her hand as though the woman in cuffs was the credits to be paid, themselves. "_Ugh!_ You little-I hope a whole tribe of your miserable thieving kind gets wiped out!"

Vardossk ripped off his mask and grinned, and Alyssa outright shrieked before she blacked out. The _Sanguine Sunrise_ stood out against the dusk, and the ship soon made a flyover of the village and touched down while Vardossk slid his mask back on.

The boarding ramp lowered, and the reptilian hefted her over his shoulder once more and dumped the woman in the cell. "She's back home. Mynock, do your thing, and don't take off your gear until I give the all clear. Starstruck, cover her. Move it!" "Yes, Co-" Mina began, but righted herself in time. "Krayt."

The Trandoshan bobbed his head from side to side and dug out his comlink. "Pilot, You're clear to lift the ramp. Take the ship and land it outside the village. I have to first get my pod back in one piece after disturbing the peace, heh, heh." _"You're awful, you know that, lizard man? Try not to shoot your way out of there."_ With that, the masked women vanished as the ramp lifted up and the ship blasted off.

The Twi'lek touched down outside of the village and a thick dust cloud kicked up around it. With the capture secured, Vardossk turned to face the others who already left the tarmac. "Now we have to leave without any drama, _captain's orders._" Buddy spoke up, first. "Wait, did you give that head to the so called Baron, here?" Vardossk nodded, and continued. The gate slammed shut behind them, and Buddy relaxed as Vardossk replied.

"I'm only joking. We're clear, and I already spoke to him about our situation, hence the lack of security interfering." Buddy looked over. "So who was he?" "A Besalisk. Ornate tunic, tankard of mead. Jovial. Insisted I share a mug and swap stories before I could tell him what I was here, for."

He paused as they left. "The authorities know us as Guild members, something you'll all be after this, anyways, but just be mindful when speaking if you have to." Buddy exhaled. "Phew! I really was hoping we'd not have to shoot our way out, this place is actually kinda nice." He paused. "And got it, too." Vardossk smiled before he pulled out a set of micro macrobinoculars. "Just seen the thugs leave on a skiff."

The others turned and watched as the dust plume of a skiff trailed off toward a mountain of wreckage. Buddy pulled out his own macrobinoculars and seen in another location far off as pit droids carried scrap to a junk skiff manned by a duster wearing Gran. Vardossk put his ocular device in a gear pouch and continued. "We'll deal with those losers, another day. Now," he handed them a small bag of credit chips, each. "Your reward from The Baron, himself. We'll work our way back to the pod, though I won't stop you if you want to shop a little, on the way."

Zylas nodded as he took his cut. "A surprise to be sure, but a welcome one," he replied, and the group traveled down the hill to the bustling village below. Along the way in the bazaar, the Corellian acquired a stylish leather spacer jacket in a battered black with distressing, as well as a pair of charcoal tinted welder's shades, a field gray military rucksack filled with old war gear and a large sheathed combat knife.

Buddy also bought a case of that porter the Devaronian had, as did Zylas. The Mandalorian found several band posters and a few holodisks of bands he liked. Lola found a party lamp that doubled as a music player and film projector, several holodisks of films she enjoyed, clean throw rugs and pillows, and a stun knuckle. Vardossk even purchased a few things, and left with several vintage star maps, a butcher's machete, and a primer book on cooking wild game.

"I don't believe it," he trailed off. He bought it, and had a signed poster of Obsidian Void, itself in his clawed hands. "That's a sign if I've ever seen one, we're headed back," he told the others, and the Colonel lead the three with haste to the pod. Once the gate lifted and the guards bade them farewell, the pod cruised back to the landed _Sanguine Sunrise_. Vardossk pulled the pod in, and once the ramp closed, he once more spoke to the others with him. "Gentlemen, go get your _beverages_ in the fridge, I'll go see Alyssa with our little Jawa, here."


	38. The Steel Rose

The others agreed and left, while Lola stayed with the Trandoshan while he went to the deck above. Alyssa sulked on the cot that had been released from the wall, and Mina stood on guard with her E-Ten. The masked woman lessened her hyper-militaristic stance once she seen the Trandoshan appear.

"Kubaz, enough! Be gone." She nodded and silently stepped through the door. Alyssa looked up at the two, and smirked. "Since when did the Empire start hiring you filthy Xeno scum, anyway? Guess they're already getting desperate and they haven't even started, yet." Vardossk laughed at that. "That's an ironic condemnation, seeing you consort with that Gamorrean and Devaronian. Your hypocrisy knows no bounds." Alyssa laughed herself at that, and the Trandoshan couldn't help but enjoy hearing her retort.

"Your relentless pursuit of me knows none, either. You sure you aren't just another fanboy? I'd add pathetic, but that's already a given." Vardossk merely handed the poster to Lola, who unfurled it and presented it to Alyssa, and her features turned to both wonder and disgust. "How did you get that, you pair of-" "Spare me the unsavory remarks, you worthless scum suckling witch. We both know you're going to be put away forever, finally." He finished with a genuine grin of satisfaction.

Alyssa sneered back at him, and laid back on the cot. "At least I won't have to see that abominable smile ever again. I already had my _last meal_ before you kidnapped me from that village, so don't bother feeding me that awful paste." "I wouldn't waste a single credit on your corpse more than needed to get the full payout on it,_ wretch!_" He turned to the small robed woman beside him. "Come, Jawa, we've heard enough of this." "Ibana," she replied with a neat nod, and after the Trandoshan they returned to the interior of the ship, proper.

Vardossk gathered everyone in the lounge room except Kyl'likki and sighed with relief. "We're on our way back to the _Evanescence_, and that horrid woman is going to be locked away, at last." He smiled. "Feel free to change back to your usual attire, and kick back until we reach the ship." He departed to the bridge, and met with the Twi'lek at the controls. She turned down some smooth electro rock, though it still played as she listened to Vardossk.

"Good flying, back there, _Commandant_. When were you going to tell me about that? Ran your numbers, and you're a full blown Imperial officer! Asking me how I made Colonel when you're the one I should be asking, hmm?" The Twi'lek shrugged at that. "Was part of my exchange deal when I left the Hutts, getting an officer's commission. I checked in back on the _Evanescence_, and HQ thought I'd died." She shrugged her shoulders into her jacket and continued. "I explained my situation and they said everything's good, though after we take the kids to get their Guild membership and all that squared away, they want me to return to my post and restructure the fleet before I continue, here, and they want a command module or something installed here so I can maintain my responsibilities."

Vardossk narrowed his eyes. "So you just shrugged off your responsibility after you crash landed? You were gone for what? A year?" "Maybe I just wanted to get away from it all. It was my first chance to be free from everything."

She ran a finger along a lekku as she nodded. "Though I now realize I was only running from something I could not escape. It came back for me, in the form of you." Vardossk stepped up and placed a hand on the headrest of the pilot chair as he looked ahead into the screen.

"The trip to Bestine from Mos Talazi would have been foolish to have attempted, anyways." He sighed. "If naval command isn't mad, neither am I. When the new blood passes the Guild training and gets certified, I'll get you to where you need to go, and I'll get an ISB sanctioned comms module for you, though I'll take it from here." The two swapped places, and Kyl'likki returned to the gunner's seat. The Trandoshan dipped the ship and raised it to have a little fun, then changed the music to some Heavy Isotope and asked.

"Anymore secrets? You went from biker bar waitress to commanding privateer officer in your story, so far." Kyl'likki's lekku swung side to side as she laughed. "That's rich, coming from some lizard man that went from being a bounty hunter to the leader of a spec ops outfit." The Trandoshan rolled his eyes. "You have me, there." Vardossk pulled up a list of prospective bounties and scrolled through it. He hummed at a particular entry on the screen, then left the database with a swipe of his claw.

"So, our beloved Alyssa is finally getting sent somewhere she can't escape from. The _Evanescence_ has the highest level security in the whole Empire." Kyl'likki furled her brow as she looked to her side at him. "So they actually gonna kill her, eventually?" The Trandoshan shook his head. "She has to be interrogated, then she will remain there, indefinitely." He glanced back. "We'll get a copy of her confessions and review them with Lola, later, how's that sound?"

Kyl'likki shook her head. "I kinda want to see her die, personally, but whatever." She sighed. "Still, Lola seems to know her better than any of us here, so having her cross reference the confessions makes sense, yeah." The woman pulled down her nava goggles and continued. "Well, let's bring her in and be done with it." The _Sanguine Sunrise_ flew through realspace and reunited with the _Evanescence_. Vardossk picked up the mic once the ship touched down in the hangar. "All personnel report to the bridge, immediately. The entry team will not take kindly to you unless you're in here with me."

Soon the others met up, and the Trandoshan stood upright and faced them. "They're going to first seize Alyssa, then search the ship and us." Vanessa looked his way with concern, though the reptilian continued, unabated. "Keep it cool, none of us are in the wrong, here. Just keeps everyone and everything honest." "I get it, it just seems a little paranoid is all," the Sergeant replied. Vardossk nodded at that. "It would seem so, but it prevents boarding parties from using any of our ships to try to _liberate_ their compatriots, and makes sure any escaped captures or stowaways get captured."

Vanessa pursed her lips in thought at that. "That's rather sensible, actually," she agreed. The Trandoshan then pulled out his com-link. "Search crew, my team is on the bridge and the boarding ramp is being lowered." A man's voice came through. _"Understood, Colonel. MZ-Four Twelve, out."_

The ramp lowered with a dull thud, and a minute passed. _"Capture extracted, prepare your passengers to be searched and cleared." _The Trandoshan nodded. "Understood. Vardossk, out." The Trandoshan looked around at everyone's weapons. "Power down your blasters, and get those ID's ready." They did, and the team entered and curtly cleared the crew. The team leader then spoke through the vocoder of his Stormtrooper helmet. "You're all good to go."

Mina spoke up. "Real quick, Alyssa is more stun-resistant, somehow, so be sure your men know that." The team leader nodded. "Will do, Lieutenant," he replied, then departed with his men. The Trandoshan cleared his throat and stretched. "Let's clear off the ship, shall we? There's paperwork to be done." The crew departed, and Vardossk led them to the conference room they first went to. Sturm sipped from a black coffee mug emblazoned with a silver Imperial crest as they entered, and yawned.

The Captain casually stacked some papers against the table, then looked up smugly as he held up a handheld holo projector of Alyssa in her cell. She no longer wore her dark garb, and now wore an orange jumpsuit with the upper half tied around her waist that revealed a white tank top. The woman silently screamed and shouted, then threw herself into a wall and angrily pounded on it. "Our first catch of the day," he spoke with satisfaction as he watched Alyssa's meltdown. She plopped on the cot, then bobbed her head from side to side and grinned crazily as she sang some incoherent verse to herself. "And thanks to you and your team this lunatic can stay on board where she will never see the light of day, ever again." He powered off the device and spoke further.

"I don't have to tell you, but Operation Dead Eagle was a resounding success. Good work!" Sturm slid the paper stack along the tabletop with the projector. "Here's your mission debriefing forms, get those on file and you'll be free to sink your teeth into something new," he concluded while he grabbed his mug. "We'll meet again before you depart, as always." "Most certainly, Captain." Vardossk saluted him, and the Captain tipped his mug in kind before he left the conference room.

The crew in time finished their papers Vardossk slid them into an envelope before he too left and delivered them himself to the record office. With their official business concluded, the crew reunited and unanimously ventured through the dark corridors. They came to an atrium with uniformed personnel and Stormtroopers that casually meandered about. The bar was dead ahead, and the name _The Steel Rose_ glowed with purple-red neon light as a smooth synthwave song played from within its open aired interior.

A protocol droid bartender cordially greeted the reptilian as he walked up to the polished black bar top. "Cheerio, Colonel! The usual?" he asked, and the Trandoshan nodded. "Yes. A round of Kell Dragon Stout for my team, and as always, on the Empire." "Right away, sir!" The droid replied, and neatly poured the others a tall glass of red lager with a rich tan foamy top.

Vardossk spoke up as he took up his glass. "To think all of us a week ago were on our separate paths, yet here we are, with chaos once more having been thwarted. To our new Empire, and to lasting peace. Hail!" The others replied with a firm "Hail!" and took a swig.

"Perk it up, buttercup," Kyl'likki spoke with a smile as she jabbed Mina in her side. "We just put _Alyssa Psycho_ back behind bars. Remember, _you _were the one that cuffed her for good. You should be proud." Mina merely nodded, and sipped her drink quietly. The song ended with an echoed fade, and a melancholic electro bar rock song came on. The song that aired even Vardossk knew, and it was an older hit from Obsidian Void. it wasn't long before everyone sang the chorus with slight inebriation. Lola sang it the best as the twang of her accent gave the sorrowful lyrics additional depth, and even Vardossk hummed along to it.

The Trandoshan, however, noticed the saddened expression on Vanessa's face as she had both elbows on the bar. _She had to be one of her biggest fans. That hair, alone. _Vardossk shook his head and knocked back some drink. "She wasn't who you thought, Vanessa. She wasn't who any of us thought, at all." "She's _everybody's fool_, I know," the woman agreed bitterly. "Got kicked out of her own band, got caught up with the wrong crowd, and worst of all, let herself go." The woman sighed and took a drink. Her voice grew thinner as she continued. "It's still rough, you know? Been to so many of her shows, even have a picture of me with her at an after party, before-" Vanessa took a deeper drink, then buried her head with muffled sobs.

Lola rubbed a hand on her back, and it brought the Trandoshan back to Tatooine, when he seen Kyl'likki do the same with Zylas. _There's something more to these kids. We're going someplace fun, after this. Someplace with a nice city._ He breathed, deeply and let his mind wander to the melancholic music while he enjoyed his drink in peace. Vanessa raised her head in time and wiped away her tears, and the Trandoshan saw Alyssa for a split second, back at the bar, before she had been captured the first time. The woman beside him, however, soon chatted with Lola and swilled her drink, though tears still glistened around her eyes. The bar remained empty save them, and the crew took their time with their beverages and enjoyed each others company.

Once everyone had enough, Vardossk led the others back to the hangar before the _Sanguine Sunrise_. The boarding ramp remained lowered as Sturm stood alone.

The Captain smiled, and spoke. "It's been a pleasure meeting all these new faces, and you've all proven your loyalty to the Emperor without fail." He paused. "Farewell, SOG One, and be sure to reload." Vardossk smiled. "Naturally. Until next time, Captain." The two saluted, and the Trandoshan turned to the crew. "SOG One, fall in!" They did, and once again were on the move as the ship blasted off from the jet black frigate with a twirl into the obsidian void of space.


End file.
